High School DxD: Fool of Change
by King of the fake World
Summary: The adventure has ended. The lies were banished. But that is no guarantee that no new dangers come up. He learned that the hard way, when someone he never met before attacked him. So, what will you do, Narukami Yu? Stand between all you see? On one side? Or away from them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello King of the fake World here. This is my first story here on this site, but not the first I ever wrote.**

**So, for some tiny things about this story:**

**This story contains spoiler for Persona 4 Golden, the True Ending and the Social Links.**

**Also, I reserve for myself the right to slightly change the appearance of Personas so they fit a bit more with with the High School DxD universe.**

**Oh, right,** **Disclaimer: I don't own either the Persona series or High School DxD.**

* * *

><p>Narukami Yu woke up with a start, shaken from his dream by the alarm clock beside his bed. He stopped the alarm with a sigh, but stood up nevertheless.<p>

It had been weeks since his cataclysmic battle with the goddess, Izanami-no-Okami, weeks since he left Inaba, and with it his friends. Weeks in which his parents had decided they would have to go out into the world again, out for some other duty of their job. Weeks since he had been confronted with the fact that he ended the adventure that had been his main driving force for the past year, the adventure that gave him a sense of friendship he had always been missing.

The house he was living in had been bought recently, and he had been left to tend to it when his parents went off on another journey. Really, it was a surprise that they suddenly trusted him to live alone, given a monthly allowance far beyond what he needed. Nearly as much as the idea that they might stay in a single place.

Then again, with all he had done last year, he could see why his parents got the impression he was reliable, especially with what his uncle told them.

He would have preferred to stay in Inaba. Of course, brooding over that fact was a waste, so he instead decided to start the day with a good breakfast. As an early riser, he had plenty of time. Thus, the Wild Card put together a traditional English breakfast all for himself and enjoyed it. The school he visited was Kuoh Academy, a former all-girls school that became co-ed just a few years ago. Yu ate in silence. Shortly after the battle against the goddess, his Personas had become silent and removed, culminating in their presence vanishing from his mind. It was rather disconcerting, to have something so integral to his mind disappear.

Someone else might have been more worried. He, however just accepted it as something that happened, and moved on. Or tried to. Accepting wasn't quite the end of it.

While he could deal with the silence in his mind, the disparity was still incredibly bothersome, almost to a painful degree. Their voices had been a comfort, a help, and a motivation in any situation.

It had been Nata Taishi that urged him to join a Sports Club in Inaba, and Pixie who first helped him understand Yosuke. His Personas had always been there with advice, the facets of his personality were guides in that regard. Yu would freely admit, that before the last year he had been socially awkward at best. Their help had also been a part in his change.

School hadn't been anything special today. Just the same old death glares he received for sitting right beside on of the school idols, glares he ignored.

The Reaper's one-eyed glare was by far worse.

Now, already after school, Yu walked back home. There was something different though. He was being followed. It was just a feeling, but he trusted those. His senses had been sharpened by the other world, and his countless fights against the Shadows.

He frowned. This wasn't good. Yu wondered who could have any interest in him, and came up short. Nobody actually knew about the other world, and his involvement in it. Still, someone following him would most likely mean trouble, and the Wild Card wanted this trouble gone as fast as he could. So, trusting in himself, he made his way to a large and abandoned park. He knew it was potentially dangerous and stupid, but he preferred to confront his troubles this way.

"... I know you're there." He turned to the tree where the presence was behind.

"... So, Mittelt was right. You have some sort of ability." A tall, graceful woman stepped out from behind the tree. Her dark blue bangs were hiding one of her eyes, and she was wearing a half open trench coat with a miniskirt. A rather scandalous outfit. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

"... Who are you?"

"My name is Kalawarner, and I am a fallen angel." She waited for his reaction.

It was a disappointing one. He just gave her a frown. That was a big claim. While she gave off an odd feeling, it couldn't really compare to his Persona Lucifer. It might have been unfair to compare her to the original fallen, but that was fact. Even then, he he hadn't considered those mythical beings to just walk out and about. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

Her smile wasn't a good one. "No." Black wings sprouted from her back. "It's hard to believe without evidence." Something went over her face, the idea of an expression, even as yellow light gathered into the form of a spear in her right hand.

"What do you want?" He gave the spear a look. It didn't look particularly durable.

"An associate of mine sensed something odd about you, boy. Now we want to know what it is."

"..." He wondered whether they sensed the power of his Personas, or remnants of it. That wouldn't be good.

"Well, if you won't speak..." And her spear was thrown, hitting the tree behind where Yuu had been standing a second before. "Oh? So you can at least run." Another spear was formed and thrown. Again, it was avoided. She gave him a pleased smile.

"So, you don't actually want to talk about it?" He jumped from another attack. The situation was one that may be considered grave. Without his Personas to call upon, or a weapon, he had barely a chance of fighting her, or getting out alive.

Still, he would try. In silence, the Fool wondered why he didn't feel threatened by all this.

"I think a worm like you is more useful dead." Just great. There went that chance.

"Why?" He continued evading her attacks.

She gave him a chuckle. "You should count yourself unlucky. Whatever Sacred Gear you have, we don't need it. Getting out of just what is so odd honestly doesn't appeal to me."

"Sacred Gear?"

"You don't need to know." She threw faster now, her spears coming in larger quantities. "Still, you're keeping up quite well. An ordinary human would have been skewered by now."

Now she was complimenting him. He started to really dislike her.

While avoiding more and more spears, he heard something, something from inside. "... us"

"... or us" Those voices, he knew them...

"**Call For Us!"**

The words broke his concentration, and as he stopped because of how unexpected they were, a spear of light embedded itself in his stomach. He fell on one knee from the shock, more than any pain.

"You kept up for quite long, boy." Weird. Her words were slowing down, the world was turning monotone.

And then it changed. He was kneeling in an arena, the entire place with a blue sheen to it. And the ranks beyond the pit in which he was were filled. Filled with figures of which he recognized all he could see.

"Is this what you will do, Master of the World Arcana?" Before him, on the edge of the ranks stood a platform, three individuals sitting there on thrones.

On the left was a regal figure in black, piercing golden eyes looking at him from beyond a white mask. His posture was relaxed, but still refined and elegant.

Izanagi. The god that created Japan and fathered myriads of gods.

To the right sat a figure in red, his own eyes burning with anger and hatred. This one was a counterpart to the first, looking less regal and more like a murderer, a depraved creature of destruction. He was leaning forward, impatient and graceless.

Magatsu-Izanagi. The corrupt form of the god, who would end everything he had created before.

They both radiated power. Their presence was awe-inspiring.

Yet the one between them eclipsed their power by far. He was clothed in white, his helmet gleaming silver and the red light of his eyes behind it shining with recrimination. His posture was nothing short of majestic.

Izanagi-no-Okami. The greatest form of the father of Japan and the gods of Shinto.

And then he spoke.

"Is this how you will do it? Defeated by an entity below your station, oh divine human? You, who defeated Izanami-no-Okami, who forged us, ALL. OF. US. from but the possibilities within your soul? Are we to accept this mockery of surrender?"

"... I... I couldn't feel any of you." He was rather shocked by the display.

"FOOLISH WHELP!" Magatsu-Izanagi all but screamed at him. "We are you! What need do you have to feel us, anymore than you feel your organs? Your soul? WE! ARE! ALWAYS! THERE!"

Finally, Izanagi spoke up. "Narukami Yu. I have been with you from the beginning. I have borne witness when first you called for power, and all other times hence. I cannot believe you would fall to such an ignominious foe. Not when our power is within you."

"..." Had it been his fault, that they were silenced? Or had he become deaf to their call?

From Yu's right, another figure strode into focus. He had wings, six pairs of them, and a sword was resting in his hand. The light his presence emitted was Holy. There was no other way to describe it. Only that single word could come close to doing him justice. "I can scarcely believe that you would allow this." Michael, the great Archangel shook his head. "Have I wasted my time on you?" He frowned. "Will you allow that sinner to defeat you? When she is little more than a fly before your power?"

At his left, a large figure descended. He had a monstrous visage, inhuman skin and a number of wings equal to Michael. However, where the Archangel was holy, this one was his antithesis. His wings were demonic. His presence was Dark. Lucifer, the Sinner of Pride, the Rebel sneered at him. "Is this the end, boy? Really? Have you given up? To this... this fledgling, that knows nothing of power?"

"... It's not over." Yu shook it off. He was the stronger one. He was the one that defeated a goddess. He was the one that called for over 200 manifestations of the soul, and when he did, they answered.

"I can't hear you." Lucifer smiled widely. The Fool suspected that the original anarchist wanted this reaction.

"I said, that it's not over. You're me. I'm you. You should know that I won't give in. Compared to a Thousand Curses..." He stood up, back in that park, where Kalawarner was still smiling at him. "...this is nothing." What the fallen in front of him believed a debilitating wound was barely worth noting. Shadows had hurt him worse.

"Oh? You continue to amaze me." Her smile actually widened to the edge of what would be humanly possible.

He felt them again. All of them, instead of just the twelve Personas his mind had been able to hold before. When the card appeared, hovering over where he stretched out his hand, he started to smile. When he crushed it, familiar blue flames enveloping him, his smile grew. When Izanagi appeared, a gust of wind accompanying him, his smile had reached a level where people would start running away from him, as his expression promised pain.

She stared. He attacked.

Izanagi flew at her, weapon ready to cleave her apart. Another light spear was thrown, but as it smashed into the Persona's weapon, it was destroyed. As the fallen angel took to the air, Izanagi was already close, grabbing her before she could fly off, and throwing her hard enough into the ground that it cracked.

"What is that!?" Her words were slightly distorted from the pain.

He walked closer, his hand unconsciously closing around a weapon not there. At least, until the weapon solidified in his grasp. A katana, one he had used often in the other world was in his hands. And within his mind, another link he had thought gone made itself known. "My power."

"You... you..." Her composure was gone in a matter of seconds. Kalawarner stood up again, throwing another spear. He was beginning to think that was all she could do, even as he cut the spear apart with a flick of his wrist. "You filthy little vermin! Don't joke around! Just because you awakened to your Sacred Gear doesn't mean you can win!"

He didn't know what a Sacred Gear was, but he let her believe what she wanted. In line with his thoughts, Izanagi moved to attack the woman, who tried to attack Yu instead, figuring he would be the easier target. She was proven wrong when he blocked her attack effortlessly, following up with a slash against her wing. The fallen scrambled away, but a few feathers were lost to his blade.

Blue lightning descended upon her, summoned by Izanagi and the woman screamed in pain. His smile long since gone, Yu had Izanagi grab the woman by the neck. "Why did you attack me?"

She tried to struggle against the Persona, but it was futile to try. When she tried to create another spear, Izanagi let lightning course through his hand. Judging by her expression, it hurt.

After she stopped biting down on her lips, she answered. "... Don't expect me to tell you. Do as you wish. After all," a mirthless smile showed on her face. "the others will kill you for this. Go on, the more you do, the more you'll suffer."

He looked at the woman. She seemed to be resigned to whatever fate he would have in store for her. Killing her would have been easy.

But he was not a killer. Even though his Personas told him from within how to do it, how to deal with it, he didn't want to kill if he had another choice.

Even if that choice would end up coming back to haunt him. Izanagi let the woman down, who sunk to her knees, strength spent. Yu raised his sword, she closed her eyes, and he hit her neck with the back of the blade. The woman fell to the ground, her consciousness gone in a flash. Izanagi deposited her behind a few bushes. Nobody would find her there, unless they searched.

Yu made to change to another Persona so he could heal, but a voice interfered. "_You do not need to do that."_ Kikuri-Hime, the divine mediator spoke to him. _"With_ y_our World, you are capable of wielding our powers without summoning us. Concentrate on the healing powers you wish to bring into the world."_

He followed her advice, though he did wonder about the timing. Experimenting would be better when there weren't any enemies around. His thoughts were rewarded with pearling laughter.

Focusing on the sensation of a Dia spell, Yu felt... something. Putting that something to use, he felt and saw white energy stream around his hand. He put it to his wounded stomach and felt the spell do its work. "Well, that'll be useful." Izanagi disappeared in a blue flash, and Yu went to pick up his bag. For a second, he felt like someone was still watching him, but then it was gone.

"So," Back home, Yu started cooking dinner. He had to improvise there, since he just used up hours to avoid being seen by anybody. He didn't need someone seeing the blood on his clothes. "we have a fallen angel, the term 'Sacred Gear' and the changes that must have happened to me. Where do we start?" Summoning a Persona here, in this world was not supposed to be possible. Some manner of change would be logical.

"_Changes." _Satan was the one to answer. "_You have become even more powerful. Calling for our power regardless of the situation, having much more energy to fuel it, and a clearer ability to listen to us, if your multitasking means anything. Gaining the power of the World is not some everyday trick, it's a full blown miracle, one that exists solely within the one who does so." _

He was more talkative than usual. "_Someone is angry." _Lucifer laughed. "_Sacred Gears. Apparently items a person can have unconsciously. She mistook Izanagi's appearance for one, so they may be a form of summoning device._

"_Fallen angel. One who has sinned, and was cast down from heaven. I wonder how this world's angels really are." _It was Gabriel who continued. "_We, who have come from the Sea of Souls are not always as the world's representations are."_

"Not much of anything to work with, then." Yu put his portion of Mabo Tofu down on the table and took a seat.

"_With that super boring stuff outta the way,"_ Pixie spoke up. _"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ANY OF US!?"_ The sudden outburst caught him off-guard. _"I mean, we're kinda you! Just pretending like we're not even there HURTS, you jerk!" _A worrying number of Personas agreed with her.

He wanted to argue.

"_No! You're not gonna talk! Letting you talk means I don't get to complain, since you're really good at talking! You said it: We're you, you're us. Even if you couldn't have summoned us, you could've talked to us! We've been a damn help to you with all your friends! Ya really don't have to be so cold to us. And don't you even get started on how we faded away! That's your fault, too."_

The diminutive fairy sounded so angry, he called her out into the world. She was floating in front of him, arms crossed, a pout on her face. "I'm sorry." He really was. "I don't have a real excuse for that. So, I can only ask you to accept my most profound apologies."

She was silent for a while. "Fine. I'll give you another chance." She stopped for a moment. "We will. Except for Alice. She's really angry." Yu sighed as Pixie returned to his mind. Alice was a tough one. Even though her anger couldn't have any consequences on his combat performance, he called her up regardless, preferring to deal with her now. The Fool sent his Tofu a brief stare beforehand. Not much of a chance to enjoy it.

"..." She just looked at him, not making a sound.

"..." He looked back at her, not making a sound.

"You left us alone." Alice huffed from where she sat, opposite of him. "You actually dared to just leave us alone. Yu,"

"... Yes?" He had a bad, bad feeling.

Suddenly she was smiling. "Will you die for me?"

Yeah, it would be a long night, placating her.

It had been a long night placating her. It took all his knowledge and understanding to comprehend her anger, all his expressive abilities to convey his meaning, and all his courage and diligence to keep going under her withering stare.

It was a greater challenge for him than even the legendary Rainy Day Beef Bowl Challenge.

… She must never hear that analogy. The fallout would be disastrous.

He banished those thoughts on his inner Tsundere, in favor of concentrating on another day of school.

"Good morning, Narukami-kun." It was the school idol number one, one of 'the great Onee-samas' Rias Gremory. A red haired beauty that had many crushed on, and look up to her. She sat beside him in class, an arrangement many students saw as a reason to glare at him, most of them male.

He pretended to not to notice the looks Rias got for sitting beside the 'Transfer Genius'. That way lies madness.

"Good morning, Gremory." He gave her a nod. Really, aside from occasionally talking, they had nothing to do with each other. The greeting was more a matter of courtesy, than anything else.

"_That girl..." _Ose made himself known. _"She is no human."_

Yu turned to the window, so she didn't see his frown. He urged Ose to continue, but Decarabia was the one to. _"We aren't sure, but her presence feels not even remotely human."_

Great, more mysteries. As if a woman attempting to kill him wasn't enough. And now Nebiros added in his two cents. _"Her name appears in the Lesser Key of Solomon, the source of our names."_

…

"_She may be a demon, yes." _Nebiros' smile could only be called unnerving.

Yu suppressed his sigh. It seemed adventure wouldn't let him go just like that. _"Admit it, you like the adventure."_ Loki sure knew how to give an infuriating smile.

… He wouldn't comment on that. Even he couldn't win an argument when he didn't have anything to use.

"_Sweet, sweet victory."_

… Annoying.

"So, Narukami-kun." Something about her smile gave him the shivers.

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you were a Banchou."

Silence reigned. "... I didn't know that either. When did that happen?" There was no change to either his voice or expression as he smoothly asked the question.

"Two days ago, I believe." A glint had entered her eyes. It was the appraising kind, and it made him feel like an animal on the market. Not exactly the best feeling.

"... I see. With the situation, that view might appear reasonable for someone who doesn't know all the facts." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Facts? Narukami-kun, what exactly happened two days ago after school?"

"... Oh, look at the time. Homeroom is about to start." He turned forward and didn't look at Rias for the rest of the class. It was a contrived situation, one that just waited to cause misunderstandings.

"Actually, Narukami-kun," After the classes were over, Rias sought him out, accompanied by her best friend. Himejima Akeno was the other of 'Kuoh Academy's great Onee-samas', a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, and a figure to die for. "would you please accompany us? There's something we would like to discuss with you."

Ignoring the collective sharp intake of air around him, Yu regarded her with an even expression. The timing seemed rather odd, considering what happened just yesterday. "Sure."

The two gave him a smile and lead the way. It went out of the school building, to the back of the property. He hadn't been aware of this old, seemingly abandoned place. "It's the old school building." Akeno told him with a smile. A smile that was always present. "Our club meets inside."

"The Occult Research Club?" He gave her a sidelong glance. The girl seemed focused on him, even if she hid it.

"Yes." Rias took over with a confident smile. "I see you have heard about it."

With a nonchalant shrug he answered. "People talk."

They went inside, going straight for one specific room. The place was furnished nicely. Too nicely for just some club at school.

Within the room they entered, which was rather dark and illuminated only by candles, there were already two other occupants. Both, he recognized. The 'Prince of Kuoh Academy', Kiba Yuuto was a blonde, tall young man, second year student, and the object of many a girl's affection.

The other one, munching on some treat or another, was Toujou Koneko. She was small for a first year student, and her hair was an eye catching white. Add in that she was more stoic than Yu had ever been, and it was no wonder she was considered a mascot of sorts for the school.

They were both sitting on a couch at the center of the room, Koneko giving him a flat look, while Yuuto smiled. "You're Narukami Yu-senpai, right?" He stood up and reached out his hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Yu took the hand and shook it. "Likewise." Yuuto had a strong handshake.

"_None of them feel human."_ Belial whispered in his mind. _"Be on guard."_

"This is Toujou Koneko, as you may know. She doesn't talk much." Both Yu and Koneko looked at each other, then nodded. He knew the silent type, it was still a fitting description of him, after all.

"Well!" Rias was sitting down at a desk at the end of the room, a sign of her position as Club President. "With introductions out of the way, Narukami-kun, do you know why we asked you to come here?" There was something in her voice, something that made him think of a teacher testing a student secretly.

"... Unless you want me to join your club too, not really." Except for the possibility that this may end as a fight.

"Ah, you've already been asked by a lot of clubs to join, haven't you?" She gave him a mischievous smile.

"Ara, ara. It seems Narukami-kun is rather popular." Akeno joined in.

"... Yes, so?" Stone-faced, he waited for them to get to the point.

"Well, Narukami-kun," Rias leaned forward, resting her chin on crossed fingers. "what do you know about mythology?"

"_Oooooh, the Gendo pose. Classics are classics."_ It was oddly disturbing to hear those words from a demon like Abaddon.

"... Quite a bit." Yu wondered just where this was heading.

"I see, I see. Now, what if I told you," She seemed rather fond of dramatic pauses, he noted. "that all those myths and legends were based on truth?"

…

The myths and legends in his head were all laughing in one way or another. Even Mot. Mot just didn't do laughs. It was wrong on a fundamental level. He played along with her, regardless of the amusement of his Personas. He had learned to not let them influence him, unless there was a good reason to.

"... I would expect proof."

For a split second, there was a triumphant smile on her face. Then every member of the club sprouted wings, like a bat's. "Very well, Narukami-kun. I'll introduce myself. I am Rias Gremory, and I am a devil." He wondered whether there had been some hidden command, or if they had talked about when to do this.

His Personas had gone silent, most of them observing the situation. The angels were on edge, the demons were sneering. "... I see."

Her smile widened. "I believe I best start at the beginning. There are three factions, you see. Us devils, the angels, and the fallen angels. These factions were once fighting each other in what is today known as 'the Great War' to those involved. However, that war decimated us all so thoroughly, a truce was made. The devils had been hit so hard, that natural reproduction just wasn't feasible anymore." She stopped at that point to see if he kept up.

Yu reserved judgment until she finished. Lucifer wasn't so kind. _"It seems fallen and devils are different here. Where is my place in all this?"_

"So, high-level devils, like myself, are given so called Evil Pieces." She took out a red chess piece, a knight. "With them, we can convert humans into devils, members of our peerages. This method allows us to repopulate our species."

"_That item has the same taint about it as those three."_ Nebiros metaphorically pointed at the Occult Research Club, sans Rias.

"..." Yuu waited for her to continue, or ask a question.

"... Have you understood so far, Narukami-kun? You're rather quiet there."

"I understand." He wondered when she would drop the bomb. There had to be a bomb, otherwise she would just cut to the chase, and he had a good idea of what she wanted from him now.

"Good. By the way, this town is my territory, the area under my control. Now, you are an exceptional student, popular and witty. And of course, there is that Sacred Gear of yours." That was probably supposed to be the bomb, if it wasn't so wrong.

He raised an eyebrow. "What is a Sacred Gear?"

"Sacred Gears are something humans are sometimes born with. They are items created by the God of the bible." She had wanted that question, waited for it. That much, he could see.

Michael frowned in his head. Lucifer sneered. "... What makes you think I have one?"

"We have methods to determine it." Her response could mean a thousand things. "Until today, we weren't so sure whether you had a Sacred Gear or some sort of lineage, but now we know that it isn't the latter."

"How?" Again, she looked triumphant. Why?

"The feeling of power about you is unlike anything I have heard about. Lineages of notable humans are easily identified, if one digs deep enough. You however, give off a feeling that is nearly impossible to describe. Thus, the most logical conclusion is a rare Sacred Gear. And it has become much more intensive between yesterday and today." She nodded in satisfaction.

"_Hmmm. From her point of view, it makes sense."_ the Sabbatic Goat, Baphomet growled. _"If you can, let her believe that. You don't know whether you can trust them."_

That sounded reasonable for someone so grumpy. "... I don't know what that Sacred Gear would be." Not even a lie. Personas were something any human could gain, not a present from some deity.

Yuuto, who had been silent until now, interfered. "Sacred Gears can take many forms. Some are weapons, others express themselves as abilities. Even then, they can be a way to heal others, or conjure fire. Some rare ones even call up a familiar of sorts, or a magical construct." Something about the boy's smile changed.

… Something didn't add up. They knew something they didn't tell him.

"So, I would like to formally invite you into my peerage, Narukami-kun." Rias looked downright smug. Although that may have been just his impression. On a side note, this was exactly what he had been expecting when she explained the Evil Pieces.

…! He had an idea. There was a possible reason why they would tell him only half the truth. Now, how to make them slip up...

"First, shouldn't you tell me about the benefits? Right now, all that means to me, is that I would be your servant." It was a start to see what they would do.

"I suppose." She was pursing her lips now. It was almost a calculated expression. "Well, as my servant, you would be considered part of the Gremory family." The devil stopped when he held up his hand.

"Gremory, as in Ars Goetia's Gremory?"

"Ah, you know that one. Yes, the devils mentioned in that book are derived from the 72 pillars, the oldest families with the largest influence in devil society. Devils are stronger than humans and we have a much longer lifespan than you. Well, apart from that, if you gain enough prestige for yourself, you can become a high-ranking devil yourself. You can get your own peerage that way. "

... So in short, he could gain power of all kinds. It didn't interest him particularly. His power had come through necessity, and for that very same reason he nurtured and strengthened it. And more importantly, devils were not humans. There was a good chance that his World Arcana would be compromised by something as drastic as changing his species.

He would say no. The offer wasn't nearly as good for him as she, they seemed to believe. But he could use the chance to gain as much information as possible.

"What might be more important to you," Rias pressed on, unaware of his thoughts. "joining my peerage will grant you a measure of protection. The fallen angels do not like Sacred Gear users, and depending on what your Sacred Gear can do, even the angels may very well scorn your existence."

The message was 'I'm your best bet'. It must have been what she had been working up to, showing him the immediately most important benefit last.

As far as tactics went, it wasn't bad. Without actual pressure of any kind, she had shown him what to many would have been a sensible course. But she wasn't showing her whole hand, something he intended to remedy.

For that, he allowed the silence to continue on. She wanted him to reach his own conclusions, hoping and perhaps expecting him to accept the offer. Sadly, her expectations were doomed from the get go, simply because one of one specific assumption.

Simply because she expected him to need protection, an idea his less polite Personas were making fun of.

"... Yesterday, I was approached by a fallen angel, who tried to kill me." The narrowing of her eyes wasn't surprise, even if she tried to make it look that way. "I was told I was an unlucky person."

"See?" She nodded, just a bit too fast. "What she did and said is a clear proof that you will be targeted."

Checkmate.

"I never said anything about the assailant being a woman." Yuu then smiled at Rias, whose eyes widened at her own mistake. "... So, you were watching. When would you tell me that?"

The atmosphere in the room changed. Before, it had been casual, without any real problems, but a certain tension entered now.

"... My bad. It seems I underestimated you, Narukami-kun." She seemed disappointed.

"You went about it in the wrong way. It makes you seem a bit pushy now. I won't hold it against you."

"I see." She nodded primly. "Very well. I assure you that I told you the truth, however. With that Sacred Gear of yours, you would be a boon to my peerage, especially since it's strong enough to defeat a fallen so soon after awakening."

… Now, should he tell her? Where she was wrong, where her assumptions were simply incorrect?

"_I think you should."_ Izanagi told him. _"This misunderstanding could easily get out of control."_ His advice ran contrary to Baphomet's. Both Personas had a point there.

On the one hand, Rias had tried to guide his thoughts in a specific direction. On the other hand, she wasn't forceful about it, and hadn't lied. It also seemed as though she wasn't particularly good at manipulation, if he saw through it that easily.

He knew she would ask for a demonstration of what he could do anyway. So, he would at least correct her mistakes, but not elaborate. As far as he was concerned, they were even with that. The Fool was quite sure she had left out parts in her explanation, too.

Slowly, Yu walked to the other end of the room, uncaring of how the tension rose. Then he called for the Tarot card, and their eyes followed it as it flew down to his waiting hand, where it was crushed, as had happened so often before.

In a whirlwind of blue flames, Izanagi appeared once more, hovering behind the Wild Card.

The silence was interrupted by Akeno. "Ara, ara. Your Sacred Gear takes quite the manly form. Ufufufu."

Somehow, those words sent a shiver down his spine. They weren't the good kind.

"I will say this once. First, I have no interest in joining your peerage." Rias didn't like that. "Second, I do not have a Sacred Gear." That elicited a number of frowns. "This power," he gestured behind him, at Izanagi. "is something entirely human. Under the right circumstances, anyone can call on one of those. And what I know about this power is above doubt." He recalled the Persona and made for the door. "Thank you for telling me all this. However, I can look after myself. See you tomorrow." And he was out of the room, leaving behind a number of perplexed devils.

* * *

><p><strong>King of the fake World: Hello again, everybody! Welcome to 'Fake World' a small part at the end of the story, inspired by the Taiga Dojo from Fate Stay Night. After every chapter there'll be one. I'll use it for answering reviews, some at least and bringing in trivia. I'll even take a character from the story to help me. This time we have Narukami Yu, silver-haired protagonist and banchou in spe!<strong>

**Applause**

**Narukami Yu: ...Hello. What do you mean with 'Banchou in spe'?**

**King: Subplot.**

**Yu: ...I see. What was Satan so angry about?**

**King: He's the SMT Satan.**

**Yu: Oh. You mean he's a servant of god. Why?**

**King: It amused me.**

**Yu: Why is Alice a Tsundere?**

**King: It amused me.**

**Yu: Why didn't we see any Dere from her?**

**King: It... Wait, no. It would have been amusing for her to be all dere-dere about you. I'll see what I can do about that. By the way, I won't be shy about it: You're kinda powerful, what with defeating a goddess. Deities by DxD standards are something of a nightmare to fight, so I'll put your power level appropriately high, even if she probably held back. So, nothing the ORC faces in the first two volumes can so much as scratch you, if you're halfway serious.  
><strong>

**Yu: ...I see. So, you left a lot of questions open, and explained others rather half-assed.**

**King: Now, now. It's the first chapter. Not every explanation may be all that accurate, and more will be explained as time passes. Yeah, eh, would you?**

**Yu: ... Dear readers, please review. Tell us what you think, good or bad. Also, please ask for someone else to help in 'Fake World'.**

**King: Hey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Satan: Neither the Persona Series nor Highschool Dxd belong to King of the fake World. He'd like to have them though. Or a g...**

**King: Shut up.**

* * *

><p>Yu half expected to return to the Velvet Room in his sleep. It wouldn't have been surprising, all things considered, to meet Igor and Margaret again. Instead of the familiar backseat of a limousine, however, he was standing in front of a mountain. As before, everything had a blue sheen. The woods, the stone, even the grass and the sky. There was a larger stone in front of him, sealing off what he instinctively knew to be a cave.<p>

"Much has changed about you, has it not?" Izanagi-no-Okami walked up to him, hands clasped behind his back. "A testament to your prowess and development."

"... This... this is my soul... The Sea of my Soul." Even Yu, a person hard to shake up was a bit beside himself at the situation. The place was so familiar, it could only be a part of him. He knew without a doubt that it was connected to the god before him.

"But a small piece. A fragment of the World you have created through your bonds, your will and your courage." The god walked over to the stone. "This brilliance, radiating off every part of what we see, it is your providence. To hold such powers within you, the marks we legends and myths left upon the world, and wield them as your own. To gaze upon the splendor and horror that we are, and yet to use it as you see fit."

"That is the ultimate expression of humanity's power, what sets your kind apart from all others. And to have all this" The god gestured at something beyond the woods. "at once, and to control such massive presences, that is the peak of the ultimate. Even then, you have barely scratched the surface of this all." Pride had entered the Persona's voice.

"... If the peak is barely the surface, then what comes next?" It was an almost philosophical question.

Izanagi-no-Okami laughed, an oddly melodious and elegant sound, yet still as deep and authoritative as his voice. "That is for you to decide. It is after all, your World."

Yu wondered what the god at his side wanted. "... Did you call me here?"

A nod was the answer, just as Izanagi-no-Okami gazed at him. "Yes, for a purpose you will approve of." Again, the god gestured. "There are questions that you want answered."

That was quite correct. "... You came back easily. Even though it was my fault that you faded, why?"

For a moment, the god stayed silent. "Why? Why would we not? For us to fade, that which makes us up would have to fade as well. Tell me, is Yosuke still your best friend, still your partner?"

What a question. "Of course."

"And Nanako? Is she still your surrogate little sister?"

"..." Honestly, he didn't even need words to convey his answer.

Apparently, his ultimate Persona found that funny. His laugh echoed again, until he continued talking. "Do you see? Thou art I, and I am Thou. Those words are the truth of our existence. For all our power, we are the facades you don to face the calamities that encroach on you. All it took was a push for you to realize that we never truly faded."

Yu couldn't help but smile. "... Guess I made a mistake there. You're loyal enough to stay with me, and how do I repay it? I just let you fade into the back of my head." He turned fully to Izanagi-no-Okami and bowed. "I'm deeply sorry for that."

Now the god sighed. "You have apologized before. This is unnecessary." Once Yu straightened himself again, he continued. "Our time to talk is at an end. Return to the realm of reality, and... you may want to be a bit more approachable with your peers. As it is, you're keeping the people around you at a distance. Even without Social Links, proof of the quality of bonds, you can surely spend some time with others."

With those words, the god and the landscape faded, and blinding light enveloped Yu.

Hours after his excursion into his own soul, Yu was sitting in class. It was lunchtime, and a lecture had just ended. He was plagued by one very important question:

Why does he always get the weird ones as teachers? Last year there had been the history teacher, fixed on Egyptian lore. This year, he had a teacher in love with the England of the last two centuries. It was very distracting.

"Yu-kun!" The Enomoto twins looked at him from their seats in front of his. Kazuko, the girl of the duo had her black hair in a braid that always fell on her shoulder, while Katsuro, the boy kept his hair short. Both had dark blue eyes. They were, similar to him, transfer students. Though they used to live in Kyoto before coming here, and it was the only time they moved somewhere else. Still, that gave them at least one connection to him, something that lead to them tentatively befriending him.

He gave them a nod when they pushed their desks together with his. All three proceeded to take out their food and make some small talk. The two had been on the timid side when he first talked to them. It had been a hesitant conversation, which only started in the first place, because he whispered an answer to Kazuko. It was almost a reflex of his to do that.

That hesitancy might have been because of his... 'fans', a number of girls that took a liking to his image. Said image was entirely based on rumors, a cause for much head shaking on his part. After the last year, anything that was started by rumors left him with a bad taste. And they made no effort to get to know him, instead just blushing and squealing when he looked their way. It got on his nerves, truth be told.

"Why is Sensei so fascinated with England?" Kazuko was letting off some steam. "How would I know when Dickens died? Oh, Thank you for helping me there, Yu-kun." Yeah, her strengths really were more with math.

"No problem. I'm used to odd teachers." He thought back to Yasogami High, and shuddered mentally at the image of Kashiwagi.

"Really? Like?" Katsuro seemed curious.

Yu sighed. "One always had a hand-puppet of himself. Another was always wearing an Egyptian headpiece. Another always flirted with her students. Another..."

"Okay, okay! We get it. Geez, those schools must have been weird." Huh, it looked as though Katsuro didn't expect something like that.

"Those were all in one school." Silence greeted the statement. "Last year, in fact."

… Again, silence. "Yu-kun." The girl spoke up. "That sounds... odd." He was sure she meant to say a different word. "But you never really talk about your past. Would you mind telling us?" After barely a second, she started panicking. "I-I-I mean only if you... don't mind... Please?" Apparently, curiosity had won over the desire not to snoop into his private life.

Well, with Izanagi-no-Okami's advice still fresh in his mind, he found he didn't want to refuse. He knew a lot about them already, so telling them would be fair. "Because of my parents, I always moved around. One year is the longest I've ever stayed in one place." They had known he moved around before. They had not known it was that often, and looked surprised.

"Sounds hard to keep friendships that way." Now Katsuro was deep in thought. "I mean, we've been trying to keep in touch with our old friends, but there's this rift, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. It's why I stopped caring about friends for a while." The two looked downright horrified. "That changed last year. I made some good friends, worth the trouble to keep our friendship alive. So, don't give up there. A good friendship is worth more than a bit trouble."

For a moment, the twins didn't react. Then they... teared up? "Yu-san! That is so, so, so inspirational!" The enthusiasm was overflowing from Katsuro. "You're right! It's worth it! Our friends are worth it!"

… Wow. He always thought the boy was timid.

"Yu-kun... I'm moved by your story." Kazuko, in the meantime, was clasping his hand. Again, she was usually much more reserved.

Maybe it was just due to the new place. A lot of people often acted differently from how they would normally act, when they were unsure.

Then, something else happened, something that took his mind off their change in behavior. A number of squeals echoed from the door. He turned his head, and saw...

Oh, damn.

He saw his... 'fans' standing there, some of them already inside the room. If the looks in their eyes were any indication, then they heard his story.

"So, Narukami-senpai is an even more complex person than we thought." The leader of those girls was starry-eyed. He didn't even know her name, or grade. "Such a story, such sadness, such hidden strength. Magnificent!"

He was sure that he hadn't been sad about the story. Not at all. Again, a new occurrence changed the direction of his thoughts, when the girls let out a horrified gasp.

Since Kazuko had let go of his hand by then, it couldn't have been that. More likely, it was the crimson he saw at the edge of his vision.

Damn again.

"My, my, Narukami-kun. Your popularity is skyrocketing." Rias – to whom else would the crimson hair belong – gave him a smile that was nothing, if not infuriating. She stood beside him, just a few steps behind. "Have you reconsidered my offer?" More choking gasps could be heard. "The Occult Research Club is still open for you."

… So, that was probably revenge for brushing her off as he did. After all, asking him that in front of his... 'fans' couldn't have a positive effect. Well, she would have to try harder. "No." The situation was getting tense, so he did what he did best.

With a nonchalance that few others could have managed, Yu simply continued eating and conversing with the Enomoto twins, who seemed rather confused by his actions. "So, how do you stay in contact with your friends?"

"Ah" Katsuro blinked once. "Well, mostly on the net whenever we have time, and our mother doesn't keep the PC to herself..." To the side, a group of... 'fans' was fuming, while behind him, a red-haired school idol was disappointed.

Stoicism sure payed off, sometimes.

Sona Sitri, known as Shitori Sona to the students of Kuoh Academy, had a hard time to reign in her amusement. That alone was something few would believe. She was a straight-faced, serious young lady, Student Council President, high-class devil and heiress of the Sitri family. It was rare for her to be amused, and hard to notice.

Now however, after school, sitting alone with her friend and rival, Rias Gremory was very much amusing her. "Let me reiterate." Sona made her glasses flash by catching the light for a moment, hiding her violet eyes from sight. "You approached Narukami Yu about joining your peerage. You gave him a rundown of the Three Factions. You asked him about his Sacred Gear. Then," And here a small smile found its way onto her face, almost imperceptibly. "he showed it to you, rebuffed your offer, claimed he didn't have a Sacred Gear and walked away before you could say anything. Did I get it right?"

"... Yes. Sona, why is that so funny?" Her fellow heiress sighed.

"Wait a moment. And today, you attempted to get back at him by asking him about the request in front of his fan club, only for Narukami-san to refuse again, and ignore the situation. Yes, that is funny." She nodded.

"And why?" Rias was pouting at that point.

"I'll say it straight. You aren't used to working for your peerage. The four members you have more or less fell into your lap. It's funny precisely because you shouldn't be so affected just because your offer was refused."

"..." It was true. Rias had come across Akeno on accident, Koneko was put under her supervision and she also stumbled over Kiba by luck. Even Gasper, sealed away as he was, had been found in a stroke of luck. That made it hard to refute the claim. "And that is the funny part?"

The two of them were sitting in the Student Council Room. No member of either ones peerage was present, instead off on some errand or another. "Partly. How he refused you is also quite comedic. Maybe I should approach Narukami-san myself. At the very least, I'd better make sure that you didn't gloss over any details. Which is a bad habit of yours."

"Sona! That was unnecessary. I told him about the factions, Gears and peerages." Now the Gremory heiress was indignant.

With a quirked eyebrow, Sona asked a simple question. "And contracting?" Ah, the way Rias clammed up was answer enough. "Really. That would have been a terrific way to befriend him and getting him more used to devils. Now, you had your chance. I'll see what I can do about it instead." Capitalizing on another ones failure was a most basic strategy, but one she knew as most effective. And if the failure was based on something that elementary, it was her own fault.

"Hmph." Rias raised her head, giving an aristocratic look. "He won't join your peerage that easily, either. I got the impression that Narukami-kun prefers staying human."

"Which is why, to have any chance at convincing him, I need to first show him that I am as decent a person as it looks like. After all, we devils are reviled by both church and what has been accepted as common knowledge. Even if he didn't show it, he may very well be cautious about us."

"Cautious? He summoned a figure in a black cloak, spear in hand as if it was a cheap trick," At that point, Rias started to frown. "told me it isn't a Sacred Gear and proclaimed to know more about that than what he said. Would you call that cautious?"

Sona also frowned. She had her doubts about that claim, although she would reserve further judgment until she actually saw it. "What exactly did he say?"

Her friend's eyes widened when she recalled it. "... That any human can, under the right circumstances, use it. But wouldn't that imply, that he knows others with similar powers?"

It was an intriguing thought. From what Rias said, he had enough power to defeat a fallen without trouble. More humans with that level of power would undoubtedly be worth investigating. Still... "It could easily be a Sacred Gear that he mistook for some other form of power. Or a forgotten discipline of Magic. It has happened before."

To her surprise, Rias shook her head. "It felt nothing like magic. And there weren't any circles involved. Just blue flames appearing out of thin air. Without burning anything."

Sona had to concede: it didn't sound like magic. Magic used calculations and circles to fuel spells. When a human used supernatural powers without such, it was usually due to a Sacred Gear or an artifact of some kind. "Anything else?"

"There... there was a card. It appeared above him, hovered down and then he crushed it in his hand. That's when the creature appeared." She folded her arms in frustration. "He sounded so certain and confident, I can't help but believe him when he said it wasn't a Gear."

"Of course, of course."Sona nodded, her thoughts more on the enigma Narukami Yu presented to her, than his capabilities. "He's a very convincing person. One of those fangirls of his once got too close for his comfort, so he talked to her."

"Oh? What did he say?" It irritated the Student Council President how her friend seemed to veer off topic.

"She herself couldn't clearly recall, but she ended up on the rooftop, a vacant look on her face. A member of my peerage found her there, sighing dreamily."

"Wait, did he..."

"No, he just said his piece, and she went up there. Multiple students said he left the school building directly after said conversation. So, we know for a fact that he is very convincing, and can assume him decent enough to not use it improperly." She could only approve of that.

For a while both were silent. Then, Rias broke it with a worried look on her face. "But wait. If he is that good at talking, how can either of us convince him to join a peerage?"

Sona crossed her fingers and lowered her chin onto them. "That, my friend, is a challenge."

The trio of transfer students was just getting out of school when they saw it. Or rather, them. Yu recognized the members of the kendo club easily enough. They were in their training uniforms, which meant that they had some reason to stop in their club activities, so soon after they started. Said reason seemed to be in the middle of their group.

"What are they doing?" Apparently, Kazuko was curious. "And why is it just the girls of the kendo club?"

"Only one way to find out." That said, Yu walked up to the group, the twins trailing him.

"Ah, it's Narukami-senpai." A few girls turned around to him, smiles on their faces. That didn't stop him from noting the almost murderous aura they exuded.

One of the girls, Murayama, answered the unspoken question. "It's the perverted trio again, Senpai. We found them peeking on us. Two of them got away, but we got our hands on this one."

Yu looked past her and saw Hyoudou Issei sitting on the ground, quite obviously scared. He didn't resist the urge to facepalm at the sight of the brown-haired boy. He and his two friends were well-known around school, for reasons that were just sad. They had, apparently, nothing better to do than gush over what they liked about the female body. In disturbing detail. All the time. And they tried to peek on the girls at school constantly. Not to mention all the talk about porn.

Should he help him? _"Yes. From what I see, this boy would be a great follower for me."_ As always, Mara's voice was a disturbance of his thoughts. It was also a very masculine voice, in spite of Mara's identity being female.

The latter wasn't something he liked to dwell on. That was a complex just waiting to be unleashed.

"Hyoudou." He addressed the second year with a his usual, calm tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Gah! It's my natural enemy, a bishonen! Get away from me!" Of course, it fell on deaf ears.

"Hyoudou. You should know that peeking on the girls changing is wrong." The kendo club nodded in agreement. "Why are you doing that anyway?" It was at least partly morbid curiosity that made him ask the question.

"Because!" Suddenly, Issei stood up again, pumping a fist towards heaven. "It is my calling! My way! The beginning of my road to! Gain! A! Harem!" He spoke with such zeal, that everyone froze for a moment. Sadly, the pervert was too engrossed in his rant to capitalize on that. "I can already see it! All the girls! Their Oppai grinding against my body! Their..."

"Calm down, Hyoudou." Putting all his ability into creating a tone of raw authority, Yuu succeeded in stopping the pervert from continuing his speech further. And he fell down again. "Are you really serious about this... desire? How far would you go for that?"

"All the way!" He cheered.

"I see." With those words, the Fool clasped his hands, and sunk into prayer. "Hyoudou Issei. While I cannot condone the goal you set in life, I can respect the lengths to which you would go for it." Everybody around them looked at him, unsure of what he wanted. "May you be rewarded and punished accordingly in the next life."

At those words, Issei paled. "He-he-hey! Don't just kill me off!"

Meanwhile, the kendo club all joined in the prayer, as did the twins. "... May he be punished accordingly in the next life."

Funnily enough, from behind some bushes, two other voices could be heard. "... May he be rewarded accordingly in the next life."

Naturally, they were heard. And naturally, the girls reacted. "There are the other two! Get them!" Issei was momentarily forgotten, as the horde of angry girls stormed at his compatriots.

"_Woe betide anyone who would harm a maiden's modesty."_ Alice was laughing in his head. Generally a bad sign for whoever she was laughing at. _"They had it coming. They should take a lesson from you, when it comes to civilized behavior."_ His Persona blushed before his mind's eye. _"Don't get me wrong! That doesn't mean I've fully forgiven you! Stop looking like that! Geez..."_

… Of course.

"Well, um, Yu-kun?" He turned to Kazuko at her words "We'll have to go home now. Bye."

"Goodbye, Yu-san." Katsuro nodded once.

Yuu returned the nod. "Yeah, good bye you two." They went off, then. The two lived in the completely opposite direction of him, so they couldn't really go home together.

Once they were out of sight, he turned back to the pervert. Issei was still staring after his friends. "Unless you want to get caught again, you better stand up, Hyoudou." He reached out a hand towards Issei, who stared at him for a bit, before accepting the offered limb.

"Why did you do that?!" Again, the boy almost exploded. "They might have killed me! What goes through your damned bishonen-head!"

… Whatever it is, it makes more sense than what is in yours. "You really are an idiot, huh?"

"..." It took him a second to reply. "You're really heartless, huh?" His tone was dry.

… Oh, so he had more than perversions in his head. Live and learn. "No. It's your own fault. You reap what what you sow."

"Pfft. Damn bishonen." Issei looked away, grimacing. "I wonder how Motohama and Matsuda are doing." Movement behind him gained Yu's attention.

"Their karma's catching up to them." Yu looked at the scene behind Issei.

"Eh?" The pervert turned around, seeing the kendo club walking away in the distance with his friends. The utter terror their postures indicated spurred him into action. "I'm off! Bye, you damn bishonen-senpai!" The pervert went to help his friends.

… He ran fast, Yuu could give him that. And he apparently cared for his friends. Huh... Live and learn, indeed.

"_And thus, another foolish adolescent, caught in the claws of puberty, goes out into the world."_ The sheer randomness of Thoth's comment caught Yuu unaware. _"Ah, the fires of life burn brightest in youth."_

… There really was no way to reply to that. Oh well. He looked at the situation, three perverts in front of a number of furious girls, and decided on his course of action.

Leave them be.

What were the odds? Really, what. Were. The. Odds?

Kalawarner tried to stay out of his vision, frantic on the inside, though her expression gave nothing away. She saw that boy, the very same boy that beat her up the day before, walking down the road she was keeping an eye on. Just minutes before, Raynare had separated from her to search for their target, and now she was trying very hard not to look at the distinctive mop of gray hair that came her way.

She was at a cafe, a drink and a newspaper on the table before her. Snatching the paper, she pretended to read it, a meager way to hide her face. If he looked her way, he'd find her, and then...

… then what? She didn't know what he'd do. He left her alive and relatively unharmed, after defeating her with little trouble.

It irritated and confused her. Irritated, because he really shouldn't be that strong. He was just a human. Confused, because he chose to do nothing, when she had been at his mercy. Most people she knew would have taken advantage of her. She was a fallen, after all. Women of her kind all had seductive bodies, and many men would love to ravage her in many different ways, using her body to do things too depraved to consider, and have her...

And she was veering off topic while the Narukami boy walked into a bookstore, right opposite of her seat. She relaxed slightly and chose to change her position as fast as she could. After the disaster from yesterday, she had changed her outfit for this job, a properly buttoned trench coat and a longer skirt, though still short. With that, it would be harder for him to recognize her, provided he didn't get a look at her face. Still, she resolved to pay for her coffee as fast as possible, and disappear into a small side street for a few minutes.

Now, if only the damn waitress came out. She'd waved a few times already. Maybe she shouldn't have been so unfriendly, because the girl was pointedly ignoring her in favor of everyone else.

Even the little brat that needed a new napkin every minute. It was insulting and right now, dangerous. Impatiently, Kalawarner waved for the waitress yet again.

She turned around to see whether he was still at the bookstore, only to see him look at her, eyebrow quirked.

Damn.

He'd noticed her as soon as he saw the cafe. But he didn't confront her. There was no point in doing so.

Not to mention, the timing and place were far from ideal. If he had any reason to approach her, beyond a warning that she should keep her distance, it wouldn't be at daytime, on a crowded street. That just invited trouble.

So, he instead bought the book he wanted – a continuation of the 'Man's Life' series, titled 'Man's Dream' – and then shot a look at her, long enough that she noticed. The way her expression changed was comical. Raw shock at being found out, mixed with uncertainty just what would happen.

Honestly, if she hadn't tried to kill him, causing someone to feel like that wouldn't have been funny at all. But since she had, even Yu felt like she deserved it. It fell somewhere under karma.

"_Indeed. What that woman attempted deserves a few shocks. A less peaceful man wouldn't let her off so easily, young hero."_ Well, if even Ganesha agreed with him...

He walked back home after the encounter, secure in the knowledge that he was stronger than her. And the effect of having Helel at the forefront of his mind. Her light spears wouldn't even scratch him. Taking over properties from his Personas was a very useful ability to have.

She didn't follow him. Which made sense, really. _"Yes, if that woman managed to filter you out, then she probably knows where you live already. We should take precautions for that." _Masakado pretty much said what Yu thought. _"Naturally. Fulfill your obligations, then we shall see to it, that your abode is protected."_

…

Did his Persona, a part of his own psyche, just tell him to do his homework? Maybe he was a case for the asylum. _"Your jokes have been better, Yuu."_ Now Izanagi was admonishing him.

Burdened by those most important thoughts, he walked down the street towards his home, Helel's senses outstretched. This exercise, a simple technique to get used to his evolved powers, allowed him to notice, at the very least, members of those so called 'three factions'. He sensed Kalawarner behind him, not moving from her position. Or, moving a smaller distance than he could sense. His sensory abilities paled, compared to Rise's. Thoughts of the idol brought with it thoughts of the rest of the team. The wave of nostalgia hit him, and he shook himself. Getting mopey would just get in the way. It wasn't as though he'd never meet them again. Golden Week was approaching anyway.

He also sensed another fallen. They weren't all that near, just at the edge of his senses. But they were there. He was more interested than worried. That person just didn't feel strong. Not much stronger than Kalawarner, who wasn't exactly a threat.

Well, he was getting too far away to sense them anymore, so there wasn't much he could do. While he was worried they would attack another person, he doubted it. From what Kalawarner said, they were only interested in humans with Sacred Gears, or humans they mistook for having Gears.

"_I wonder, does that happen often?"_ Lucifer mused. _"It seems like such a waste to kill people with power. Why not just convince them? Make them work for you? Lackeys are better than corpses."_

… Yes, right. Next time a supernatural critter went for his life, he'd tell them they should have tried to recruit him instead. While beating them up.

"_All I ask."_

Ignoring the shenanigans running through his head, Yu wondered how he should proceed. With devils and fallen angels interested in him, he had the sneaking suspicion that it was just a matter of time before someone else approached him.

"_If that worries you,"_ Leanansidhe called out. _"Then you may wish to learn your own strength."_ He urged her to continue. _"The World is great. With it, you can call upon our power in ways different from before. You felt it already, when you healed the wound inflicted by holy light. If you wish to be prepared for all possibilities, then you should strive to learn, to better yourself in the art of your soul."_

The art of his soul... That would be all his Personas. He wondered just what his true power was, if even the abilities of gods were something he could learn.

"_True. The full potential you hold is beyond human ken. Or so those who are not human think."_ Shiva made an interesting point. But, how did the god of destruction know?_ "It's natural. What kind of god would bow down to a mortal? By all rights, humans are supposed to be inferior to us. We are those gods, yet at the same time, we are you. We are ideas, called from the depths of your soul. We are representations of your conviction. With time, your World will evolve, endowing you with new possibilities. And those will be formed by you, and you alone."_

Possibilities... How fitting. After all, the meaning of the Wild Card was 'infinite possibilities'. It was just the next step.

Yes, thinking like that would help him with the growing realization, that a normal life was getting farther and farther out of reach. Part of him was excited. Another part was irritated. Yet another part took it with the same nonchalance as he approached everything else.

It had confused his friends how he stayed so calm about nearly everything that happened around him. Even faced with an unbeatable foe like Rise's shadow, who had brought them down to their knees from exertion and damage, he had kept a calm head. They would have died that day, and he had searched with unerring calm for a way to turn the tide until the intervention of Teddie. The shadow mascot had proven himself an unlikely savior, and they had payed him back in turn when his own shadow surfaced just minutes afterward.

Still, the calm with which Yu approached everything had served him well, and he was fully intend on continuing in that way.

… It was impressive what he all thought about, based on a single question. Though it did help. His resolve was made:

He would learn to wield the true extent of his power. And he would use it as he had before. To protect and save.

With his resolve renewed, he gave himself a heavy nod. As soon as he was home, he would start to understand this new level of power.

"_After your homework."_ Rangda reminded him sternly.

… Of course.

* * *

><p><strong>King: Welcome to 'Fake World'!<br>**

**Alice: Welcome~**

**King: As was asked, dear Alice is joining me here today.**

**Alice: It's a pleasure to be here.**

**King: Well, seeing all those reviews, I guess I did something right. Thank you all. As for Yu's power level, Alice would you?**

**Alice: Hihihihi, of course. Having Yu use the full power of his Personas as they exist in Highschool DxD would break the balance of the story. A few of them could, theoretically, end the world. So, he will be strong, the strongest human in the story in terms of raw power, but not as strong that he could just take down, say, a leader of the three factions with certainty.**

**King: Thank you kindly.**

**Alice: Of course. Without me, you would be lost.**

**King: Yes, yes. Since so many people asked, I'll say that I have something planned for the Investigation Team. But, that will take some time in the story. On to another review, the one that got me thinking the most. It's the long guest review, with the two gripes with my story. I have to say... you're completely right. The first point, I really don't have an excuse for. **The way I handled the Personas' return... Yeah, my bad.** I could have done that better. As for the second point, well, that pretty much inspired the Enomoto twins. They'll be side characters though, mostly for breather chapters.**

**Alice: Yu isn't really the outgoing type. Of course, he will pursue friendships when they come, but this interpretation of him is someone who somewhat relied on his Personas to actually advance. We aren't the reason for his unbreakable bonds, but we were an important factor in strengthening them. So, he's someone who won't really seek out new friends on his own. As for his fans... Pft. They hardly deserve his presence.  
><strong>

**King: Thank you for the explanation. About this chapter, well there wasn't that much actually happening. A breather to build some things up, like Kalawarner's character, and Sona's interest in Yu. I admit without shame, that the scene with Issei was inspired by the event with Teddie in Iwatodai.**

**Alice: Hmph. Well, that pervert had much more coming.**

**King: In my original draft, they crucified him.**

**Alice: Why did you change that?!**

**King: It was too surreal. Besides, this way Yu got to see Issei's loyal streak. I quite like Issei, he's pretty fun. I know that not everybody agrees, but some of the things he does and says are genuinely touching/awesome for me.**

**Alice: Tell them about the first scene.**

**King: Thanks for reminding me.**

**Alice: Pft. Just because you keep forgetting things.**

**King: The first scene, with Izanagi-no-Okami. The Sea of Souls is not something physical, it doesn't have a real form that can be interpreted with senses. In this story, with the World Arcana, Personas can create a sort of pseudo-space in it, and interact with Yu a bit more physically. No, that power will not be perverted. Get your minds out of the gutter. That space is temporary, and depends on the Persona making it.**

**Alice: Tea parties~ Yay~ Thank you all for reading this story. Please review. Ask for Mara to help in the next 'Fake World'.**

**King: NO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabriel: Please keep in mind that King of the fake World does not own either the Persona Series, nor High School DxD. Even if he'd like to.**

**King: ... Do you enjoy mocking me?**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Yu's first confrontation with the Occult Research Club. He had started to explore, tentatively, the evolved form of his powers. The basement of his family's three-story house came in quite handy. Nobody could see the lightning dancing between his fingertips. Or the fire that almost torched the place.<p>

Yeah, he'd need a better place, with less flammables to train that. In hindsight, that hadn't been his brightest moment.

In the present, Yu was walking the usual way towards school, when he crossed paths with Issei. He knew the pervert lived somewhere in the same neighborhood as he did, so there wasn't anything special with that. They rarely saw each other on the way, preferring to arrive at different times, but occasionally, it happened that they met.

Nothing special, normally. Right then and there though, there was a key difference.

There was a girl walking right behind Issei. A cute girl, with black hair and violet eyes, wearing a school uniform he didn't recognize.

The pervert looked incredibly happy. "Hahaha! Look, Narukami-senpai! I have a girlfriend! This is Amano Yuuma."

… Why was he telling him?

"_That boy... a girlfriend? Guess not everyone can have taste. Or standards."_ Incubus was leering at the sight. And that was really a case of pot calling the kettle black. _"__Hey! At least I have supernatural seductive abilities!"_

"Good for you, Hyoudou." Stone-faced as ever, Yu congratulated the pervert. He looked at the girl and gave her a short bow. "Narukami Yuu. Pleased to meet you."

She returned it. "Pleased to meet you, too." There was a tiny hitch in her voice, and a less observant person wouldn't have noticed it. Interesting.

"Gahahaha! Isn't my girlfriend cute?! She's the best!" The exuberance Issei exuded was remarkable. Even more remarkable was, that he looked like he was actually reigning in his elation.

"... Why do you tell me?"

"To show off, of course! Now, on to Matsuda and Motohama!" And with another round of contained yet hammy laughter, Issei raced away, his girlfriend following him with an indulgent smile.

… Wait, did he really just approach him to brag about the girl?

"_And why would a fallen approach the boy?"_ Raphael raised a very interesting issue.

… Another fallen? Now he was getting worried. Yu didn't know enough about fallen angels to judge just why one would approach the pervert. And become his girlfriend. Still, prior experience made him cautious.

Yu couldn't stop a sigh from escaping his throat. It was clear that he didn't know enough to judge the situation. Aside from one fallen's attempt to kill him, and the knowledge that they generally hated Sacred Gears, he didn't know anything. But he knew someone who could help him learn more.

A someone who had been trying to make him join her peerage, making more than one offer over the past days. Not in a particularly convincing manner. She needed to work on her skills at negotiation. Or at reading a person.

Still, he didn't want to approach her. She could have the answers he needed. She could also tie him down. It could be helpful. Or a waste of time.

Was a suspicion worth it? Or should he gamble Issei's life, hoping his worries were unfounded? There was always the chance, that she was genuinely interested in the member of the 'Perverted Trio'.

… Not a big chance, unless she was into that.

From his viewpoint, it was better to keep an eye on the situation. Perhaps he developed a sort of Samaritan-Syndrome? He had helped many people during the last year, whether it was just a small gesture like with many schoolmates, or about genuine problems, such as for his team or other friends. If it turned out that Issei's girlfriend was after his life, he'd need help. Ultimately, that chance was all motivation Yuu needed to toss himself into the mix.

Even if Issei always peeked on girls changing.

Even if Issei talked about either girls and their bodies or why he hates guys like Yu.

Even if Issei wanted to create a harem. And talked about it relentlessly.

… Yu decided to stop that line of thinking. It was eroding his resolve. He'd need it to approach Rias in search of information.

Kiba Yuuto had nothing to do. That was normal, though. After school they usually spent time at the clubroom, waiting for an assignment or a contract. However, he was also alone. Everyone else had something to do: Akeno and Koneko both had contracts, and Rias had gone home for a discussion with her family. Thus, the reincarnated devil was all by himself. Without a book. All he could do was brew tea and drink tea.

He had no problem with being bored, but he wouldn't mind a distraction.

Still, he didn't expect someone to knock at the door. That alone was a rare occurrence. The only people who ever went into the old school building were those who had business with them. Few even knew that this was where the Occult Research Clubroom was located. Curiosity spiked, Yuuto stood up and chose to respond. "The door is open. Please, come in."

Now, the only people that did come here were members of their own club, and those of the Student Council. Both usually announced who was at the door. Yuuto wasn't sure who else would have any reason to visit.

So, seeing the mysterious Narukami Yu enter, he couldn't help but be surprised. Attempts to recruit the senior student had all failed spectacularly, from what Rias told her peerage. He always declined curtly. Yuuto looked at him with his usual smile. "Oh? What brings you here, Narukami-senpai?"

"Hello, Kiba." The gray haired boy gave him a nod. "I wanted to talk with Gremory. Do you know where she is?"

Odd. Why would he want to talk with Rias? "Buchou is out. From what I know it's a family matter, so I doubt she'll be available for the rest of the day." At that point, the devil sat back down. "Why do you ask?"

The others would have reacted differently. Akeno would try some innuendo, and pounce on the possibility that he changed his mind. Koneko would just stare. Rias herself would focus on the chance to talk to him in private and change his mind. Yuuto though, he saw no reason to try and convince the older boy to join their little group. It was his choice.

"I had some questions. It might be important, and maybe you can help as well." For someone like Yuuto, reading others was an important skill. He needed to read into everything an opponent did in a fight, and see what they wanted. It was clear that he was far from the best, yet he believed he wasn't exactly bad. But his Senpai gave nothing away. His stance was neutral and relaxed, yet malleable. His expression was neutral as well, without being cold. If anything, he seemed aloof.

In his mind, Yuuto raised the danger level of Narukami Yu. That kind of stance was not something a person achieved in a few days. He had experience. That much, Yuuto could gather. But what was the cause?

Well, he'd just need to try and find out. "If I can be of help, then please ask your questions. Have a seat." He gestured to the couch opposite of him. Yu did sit down, something Yuuto found mildly surprising. Last time, he hadn't.

His guest cut to the chase. "What can you tell me about fallen angels?"

With a raised eyebrow, Yuuto answered. "I will simply assume that you want to know something about their organization. Most fallen work for the Grigori Institute. Their leader is Azazel, one of the first angels that ever fell. He holds the title of Governor-General, and is a scientist at heart. Especially Sacred Gears fascinate him, and he tends to send his subordinates out to find and secure people with rare and powerful ones. Around him, he has a cadre of powerful fallen, most of which also fell before the Great War ever happened, making them old, experienced and dangerous."

He shuffled a bit. "Buchou didn't tell you about their capabilities last time, but I think you should know. The strength of angels and fallen angels can be determined roughly by the number of wings they have, with two being the lowest, and twelve being the highest. Both possess the ability to manipulate light energy and a weakness to demonic power. Fallen are also vulnerable to light, like devils." Throughout the explanation, he kept his eyes on his Senpai.

Who didn't react much. He sat silently, returning Yuuto's gaze with his own. The devil had a sneaking suspicion, that said stare could be much colder than it was. "If Azazel wants Sacred Gears for his research, why would his subordinate try to kill me? She thought I had one, after all."

"Plenty of fallen hate humans with Gears on principle. It's a God-given power, and they turned their backs on God, so it insults them, that some human would have His favor, no matter what form. Asking for forgiveness from superiors is easier than asking for allowance, as well." He waited for another question, although he also found that woman's behavior odd.

The question he got wasn't what he expected. "What methods do fallen use to get their target?"

"... Personal preference. Some like to play with their prey, while others just attack as soon as they can."

"... I see." He leaned back and closed his eyes in thought.

Yuuto considered it a good moment to ask a question himself. "So, why are you so interested, Senpai? Do you think they may approach you in another way?"

"... It wouldn't work. I can sense them, once they're close enough."

That was interesting. Humans normally didn't have that ability. Again, Yuuto kicked the danger level of his Senpai up. What kind of power did he really have? "Say, won't you tell me about that ominous power of yours?"

For a few seconds, Yu just looked at him. "... No."

… So that was the way he always rebuffed Rias. Scary. "Too bad. Still, you didn't answer my first question. Why are you asking me this?"

For a few moments, the older student simply continued looking at him. "... There's a fallen angel that approached a student here. I have a bad feeling about it."

It was odd that they'd go for a student at the same school as someone they attacked and which was under the control of devils. It meant they wanted something specific. "Then it was good of you to come here. Although, you probably want to deal with this yourself." He smiled somewhat self-deprecatingly at his Senpai. "After all, you don't trust us."

At least he admitted it with a nod. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe it's nothing, but after my own experiences..." He trailed off.

"I understand." Yuuto offered. "You have no reason to rely on us, and we have no reason to assist you. Telling me anymore than this wouldn't be in your own interest." He meant it. They would solve this problem between themselves if he told them more, and he would end up on the sidelines. Naturally, he didn't trust their group. And he acknowledged the situation.

It was exactly what Yuuto himself would do, if he had to deal with a group he couldn't be sure of. Once more, he had to raise the danger level of Narukami Yu. That he could think like that and still show himself so confident was frightening. Yuuto knew few humans who could pull that off. And those few, well, he didn't fancy his chances should he fight them.

Yu stood up and stretched out his hand. "Thank you. You didn't have to tell me this." He even cracked a small smile.

The devil followed suit, and shook the limb. "Think nothing of it. At the very least, you should know enough to understand the situation. You deserve that. Just one more thing." Yuuto's smile turned mischievous as his guest walked to the door. "You really have no intention of joining our peerage, do you?"

"None whatsoever." And with that, the human left the room.

… Yuuto was sure now. The supreme show of confidence, the utter calm and the surety of his actions. That guy wouldn't join them. He was far too comfortable as he was, liked his state of being too much, to seriously consider it.

He broke the mold. For Rias, every attempt she'd made to get someone into her peerage had been met with success. And without any trouble, too. In fact, they had needed her help in one form or another. This was different. This was a perfectly stable individual, capable of defending himself.

Getting him into her peerage would be difficult. Impossible, unless she found a good reason, something to convince him. She would need information on him.

Wait, that could be something she would discuss with her family.

"He has refused any attempts of mine to get him into my peerage, father. What do I do?" That very moment, Rias was in her home, talking with her father via magic circle. The spell in question allowed long-range communication, hologram of the other side included. She was sitting in her manor's living room, a place decorated with furniture and art that told of style and big purses.

The circle, located on the table before her and showing her father as a small figure, connected to her family's main home in the Underworld. It was a palace. Never let it be said, that the Gremory family has no money. Few things could be further from the truth.

"That's a good question." The resemblance between father and daughter was readily apparent. Only the Gremory family had hair in that magnificent shade of crimson-red. In spite of his age, which numbered in the centuries, Lord Gremory looked like a middle-aged man. A middle-aged man wearing a very expensive suit. Being a devil had its advantages.

He continued after a moment. "This Narukami boy doesn't seem like a good candidate in the first place. Humans become devils for the sake of bettering their life in one way or another. Someone content with their life doesn't need to better it. And this here" The Lord shuffled with the documents before him. "reveals a well-adjusted honor student. The only gripe he could have with his life would be how his parents constantly move about. Even now, he lives alone."

One of the reasons Rias chose Kuoh Academy for her education, was that her father was its administrator. Should she find someone for her peerage, he could give her information on the individual.

Of course, that was no guarantee for how useful said information was. "So, what should I do? He could be an asset. After all, there's no saying how strong he will grow." This was only the last in a long string of topics they had discussed.

"Indeed. Defeating a fallen angel is no small feat for a human, even one of the weaker ones. Perhaps he even has the potential to become a high-class devil."

At this point, one may remember that neither knew how strong Narukami Yuu really was. As far as they were concerned, he was just someone with potential.

Had they known the truth, Lord Gremory would have given his daughter very different advice. And she would have acted much differently.

"Keep it up." He gave Rias an encouraging smile. "Perhaps he simply needs to warm up to the idea. Or you need to find the right incentive. What have you tried so far?"

She shrugged. "Nothing special. A few things, such as money, land and fame. Akeno tried some light seduction, but he didn't even stop to consider any of it. She was quite incensed by that. In her own way." Now the heiress sighed. "I've been trying to get him for my peerage before Sona tries to recruit him. I think she's almost finished with her own information gathering. Whatever it is she gathers." Rias wasn't sure about the sources of her rival. Other than going through Yu's past, which she was already doing herself, there wasn't much. Just as he knew nothing about the various mythological factions, those factions knew nothing about him.

"Hm, hm." Her father looked thoughtful. "Yes, Sona is very talented in information gathering. I wouldn't be surprised if she calls upon sources you may neglect. Still, you have an advantage. Two, in fact." He gave a heavy nod, eyes closed. "You were the first one to approach him, and he is already more used to you."

At his silence, she raised an eyebrow. "What is the other?"

"You're my precious Ria, of course. Who could resist you?" He broke into a smile.

… Honestly, it sounded way goofier than one would expect from a man of his position. And it did nothing to motivate Rias. "Father, I think this is the best moment to end. I really enjoyed our talk. Bye." Her father returned the parting words, and she gave him a sweet smile as she stopped the spell connecting them.

"At least he didn't mention that ugly topic this time." She shuddered at the thought. It was thoroughly unpleasant, and she had every intention to prevent it from happening. As soon as she found a way. "Still, how should I proceed?" She eyed the stack of papers on the table before her. It contained all the information she had on her prospective new servant. Another, smaller stack was about the other candidate she had in mind.

Though, the main reason for that difference was, that Yu moved around that much, once even right in the middle of a term. It wasn't the most stable lifestyle. He still managed to be the best student in class anyway. There was no doubting his academical performance. Even further, he did a different club every year. And was regarded as one of the best members.

"A real-life ace, huh." How should she do it? What could she give him? What did she need to make him change his mind?

…

…

All that came to mind, were the ways he had refused her.

_She had seen him walk up to the back of the school for lunch. Not the old school building, but a small clearing, hidden behind some trees. With Akeno in tow, Rias followed him, intent on striking the iron while it was hot._

_For whatever reason, the Enomoto twins weren't with him. It was the perfect time to approach him on the matter. _

"_Ara, Narukami-kun. What a coincidence." _

_Under the pretense that their meeting was mere chance._

"_Gremory, Himejima." She couldn't quite decipher the look he was giving them. It didn't seem negative though, so she pressed on._

"_Do you often come here? It's quite the peaceful little place, isn't it?" Small talk. It was the key to start a real conversation. They had sat down on the same fallen tree trunk as he, one at each side of his. He gave no reaction to that._

"_Every now and then. When I want to be alone." _

_Too bad, then. He wouldn't be alone._

_Akeno chimed in. "Ara, ara. Do you dislike our presence here, Narukami-kun?" She didn't give him a chance to respond. "I'm hurt. Dear Buchou and I merely want to spend some time here, yet our precious Narukami-kun finds our presence disturbing. How mean of you, Narukami-kun."_

_Most others would have lost their cool by now. No, that wasn't quite correct. When the second most popular girl in school starts looking troubled, hand at her cheek, with a hurt expression on her face, most everyone would begin frantically somersaulting for her sake._

_Not Narukami Yuu. He just glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're blowing things out of proportion."_

_To her credit, Akeno was only shocked for three seconds. "Narukami-kun, you're no fun. I just wanted to rile you up a bit."_

"_Excuse me for not playing along, then." His voice was completely deadpan._

_Rias shook her head. "Is that your sense of humor, Narukami-kun?"_

"_Who knows?" He opened his Bento and began eating. Said Bento was... extensive, to say the least._

_Again, Akeno tried to rile him up. "Ara, ara. That looks quite luxurious, Narukami-kun. Was it your girlfriend who made this for you?" They didn't know if he had one. It was a shot in the dark._

"_I did." Still no change in his voice. Or his expression. Or anything else. He was really good at keeping a poker-face._

"_Oh my." Rias decided it was time to intervene. "It seems you know how to take care of yourself. You really are a reliable person, aren't you?"_

_He gave no answer, instead opting to continue eating._

_As good a time as any to bring it up. "Have you reconsidered joining my peerage?"_

"_No." That was a swift answer. He stopped eating just long enough to say it._

"_Why is that, Narukami-kun? Being a devil is quite nice." Akeno, as planned, joined in. "And I can assure you, Buchou makes for a great master."_

… _No answer._

_Akeno's smile turned sweeter, which was generally a bad sign. "It's very impolite to ignore others, Narukami-kun." _

"_... I have no interest in becoming a devil. It doesn't matter how nice it would be. I like being human. Why would I change it?"_

_That, at least, was a question to work with. Even if he said it rhetorically. "You see, Narukami-kun, there are many perks to being a devil. Those who have power can gain land and fame. I know some reincarnated devils who are considered to be among the most powerful of our society. They possess great influence, and peerages of their own." There. It was an attempt to entice him using the things everyone could gain easily. If that didn't work, she'd try making offers beyond that._

"_I see."_

… _That was all the reaction she'd get? He didn't look interested. In fact, he just ate away at his bento. Without any change at all. It was beginning to frustrate her._

_Akeno thought along similar lines. "Narukami-kun. What exactly is the reason for your behavior? Right now, you appear very impolite." Ever so slightly, her smile wavered._

_He actually stopped eating. "... It doesn't interest me. Becoming a devil, gaining this fame you talk about... I just said it: I like being human. I don't want to change that." _

_Rias frowned. "Why? Not just everybody gets this chance."_

"_Not just everybody wants this chance." He turned to her, gray eyes meeting her blue ones. In perfect calm, he continued. "And it doesn't matter how good the offer is, if the price is something I'm unwilling to pay. I don't want to become a devil. I don't want to become your servant. It's that simple."_

_It did sound simple. But Rias had been taught, that everything has a price. Gaining him for her peerage just required to find out what his was. Still, she wouldn't get anything out of this right now, and lunch break was nearing its end._

"_Very well." She focused on her own food, as did Yu. After a few seconds Akeno followed suit._

That had been her first attempt at negotiating. The following ones went more or less the same. Even Akeno's try to seduce him was the same. Then again, it had been positively tame, compared to the things she could do.

Rias sighed. It was, as Sona had said, a challenge. Neither of them had tried to get someone into their peerages, who had absolutely no interest in it.

Still, the Gremory heiress could do with some sort of hint. Something she could offer him, or something he wanted and needed help to get.

… She decided to evaluate her other candidate.

Hyoudou Issei was a downright simple individual. He seemed to be driven by his perversions and lust. And... that was it. Other than that, he wasn't particularly special. Whatever Sacred Gear he had, however, might be something worth investigating. Until she approached him, though, she wouldn't know how much it was worth.

Now, what to do?

On the way back home, Yu kept an eye on Issei, who had, surprise surprise, met up with Yuuma. He mentally thanked Naoto for those lessons in detective work. It proved useful for tailing them without looking suspicious.

"_And my power is without merit?"_ Ongyo-Ki, one of the Oni of Fujiwara no Chikata, asked mirthfully. _"How rude of you."_

The Oni had the special ability of erasing his presence. Yuu himself couldn't use this technique properly, but he managed to make himself just a bit harder to notice. Not much. Just enough to negate how his gray hair made him stand out among students. Though, if either of the two spared him more than a glance, it would cease working.

Yet it was all he needed, coupled with his training by Naoto. The tomboyish girl had taught him much, while the two of them were hunting the Phantom Thief. Sure, it had been her grandfather who orchestrated the theft of her childhood toys, for the express purpose of reigniting her passion for her work as a detective, but the point still stands. He learned much.

"_Yes, yes. Undoubtedly, spending time with that girl, hunting a criminal when there was none, was most productive."_ The voice was dry.

"_Certainly. Much was learned."_ Dryer.

"_Naturally. Securely."_ Driest.

He was unsure what Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos were trying there. The Moirae Sisters liked talking one after the other. And each raised whatever inflection they currently had. It was very entertaining.

The pair he was following had stopped on a bridge, while his Personas continued their hijinks. He tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Sadly, they were too far away for him to listen in on their conversation.

… When had he become so ready as to invade on private matters?

"_Perhaps it is because of the events last year?" _Lilith suggested. _"The last time you confronted the supernatural, two lives had been snuffed out before you could even act. Now, you are in a position to interfere from the beginning. And eagerly, you do so. To top it all off, you know perhaps less than before. You may be excused for going this far."_

Hokuto Seikun, the Taoist deity that determines the moment one is born, added to it. _"Besides, don't forget that you have done equal things to the individuals that were shown on the Midnight Channel. They became your team."_

… Regardless of how reassuring that was, he seriously doubted that Issei would join his rather tightly forged circle of friends.

He was broken from his musings when Yuuma separated from Issei. She ran away, but not without looking back and waving her hand. The boy in question was waving back, until she got out of sight.

Then he started pumping his fist and jumping into the air. Wait... was he starting a victory dance?

He did not lack in enthusiasm, that much was clear. Yuu decided to approach now, dispelling Ongyo-Ki's power. It wouldn't arouse any suspicion, and with the fallen angel gone, there would be no need for tactful withdrawal after what would look like a chance meeting.

"You're in high spirits today, Hyoudou." He stopped far enough away to avoid the wild movements the pervert made.

"Eh? Ah, Senpai." For a moment, it looked as though he wanted to do his usual thing and antagonize Yu. Then he turned thoughtful. "Yes, Yuuma-chan wants to go on a date with me. Of course I'm in high spirits. This Sunday, I'm going on my first date~" He was starting to dance again.

"Good for you." The Wild Card gave him a small smile.

Issei stopped his dance again. Good. That dance was annoying. "... I don't know why, but that smile gives me a bad feeling. You never smile. You're the smart, stoic Senpai with the growing fan club."

… Huh.

"Why do you say that, as if I'm expressionless? And why do you sound so envious?" They both continued their respective way home, which was still shared for a good while.

"... You have a fan club. You're starting to rival that Kiba guy. You're that popular." The pervert deadpanned.

Yu sincerely hoped that Issei was overestimating the situation. He changed the topic, before his... fans were mentioned again. "Do you have a plan for your date? I'm sure you want to make it as good as possible."

"Yeah! O-of course! I'll work on something..." He glanced nervously at Yu. "... Any tips?"

For a moment, the Fool was stunned. He didn't peg Issei as the type who'd ask him for help. He must have been really nervous, to swallow his resentment. If Yuuma turned out having evil intentions concerning his Kouhai, he'd feel bad for him. "... It rather depends on the girl. Not everyone enjoys the same movies, for an example."

"... Right, I guess." Issei was gnawing on his lower lips.

"Well, one thing that's always important is the spot were you end the date." With one hand at his chin, and a heavy nod, Yuu gave the pervert advice. He felt only slightly bad for the manipulation he was planning.

"_It might save his life. Some minor deception shouldn't weigh too heavily."_ Well, Loki was right.

"And what should I do there?" There was an odd tone in Issei's voice. He sounded like he earnestly wanted to make as good a first date as possible. With a sincerity most wouldn't expect from him.

… There really was more to this pervert than met the eye. Apparently, still waters aren't the only ones that run deep.

"Hm. Try a park. At the right time, at sunset, the light makes the place look just right."

Issei looked as though he understood the allure. "Sounds good. You think that one park on the way" He vaguely motioned backwards, to the park they passed some time ago. "would be good?"

And the pervert made the suggestion all by himself. "Yeah. It looks good there." Not even a lie. When there weren't any fallen angels trying to kill him, the place was very nice. And with this, he'd know where Issei and Yuuma would be. The park would also be the best spot for Yuuma to do... whatever she would do, if she had nefarious intentions. It would be a calculated risk. "I heard it used to be a hot spot until a few years ago."

"Right. Then it kinda stopped, because of the other place. You know, on the other side of town." Interesting. So that was the reason. "Sounds good. Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Senpai." Their eyes met, and again, Yu saw a surprising sincerity in Issei. "You know, you're not nearly as bad as I thought."

"Bad?"

"Yeah. I mean, you bishonen guys always hog all the girls. How's an average guy supposed to compete?"

"... Not intentionally."

For a long moment, Issei just looked at Yu. "That... doesn't make it better. At all."

" Too bad. Though, having a... fan club isn't nearly as great as you'd think. They just stand there, looking at me, fidgeting around and gossip."

"... As an unpopular guy, I do not pity you at all."

Yu chuckled. "Naturally not." Something occurred to him. Considering that their paths would divert soon, he asked immediately. "Hyoudou, why did you ask me for advice on dates?"

"Eh?" Issei looked surprised by the question. "Well, everyone in school talks about how experienced you are. Kinda thought you might help."

"... How experienced I am?"

"... Aren't you?"

"I have a girlfriend, but we don't have that many dates."

"... How reliable is your advice, Senpai?" All of a sudden, Issei looked apprehensive.

"I'm a good judge of character. Don't worry. I wouldn't give you bad advice."

"... Good judge of character... What've you got on me?"

Yu gave Issei an even look. "You're a pervert. One of most perverted persons I ever met." Issei shot him a sour look. "But you're also very loyal. You stuck with your friends, even when all the girls in the Kendo club went after them. That takes courage."

They stopped at a crossroad, incidentally the one where they went different ways. "Guess it could be worse. Oh well, bye Senpai." He separated from Yu.

… After this conversation, he respected Issei quite a bit more than before.

"... Wonder which of Matsuda's new porn vids I should have a look at..."

Or not.

Yu walked to his own home, shaking his head. That guy would get in serious trouble, sooner or later. One day, he will hurt the modesty of the wrong girl.

"_Pft. Just karma. I don't understand why you talk to this perverted pervert."_ Alice seemed to harbor an intense dislike for Issei. _"Of course! He's a pervert. You're better off spending time in your mindscape, with us."_

… And her in particular. Which she, of course, didn't mention.

* * *

><p><strong>King: ... Why? What have I done, that you make me talk with... with... that?<strong>

**Mara: HELLO, EVERYBODY! Welcome to 'Fake World'. You took some time for this chapter.**

**King: ... Yeah... Well, I have to keep the plot at a reasonable pace. Doing this, then cutting to the date would have been too abrupt, and that's what I'm itching to write. Makes me slower on the other stuff.**

**Mara: Something already changed, hasn't it?**

**King: Stop wiggling. It hurts my eyes and mind. And yes, something happened. **

**Mara: Hmmm, I see.**

**King: What did you just do? Your... body... just jittered.**

**Mara: How uncouth. You don't ask a maiden such a thing.**

**King: Maiden. It called itself 'maiden'. I need the Brain Bleach. (applies Brain Bleach) On to the reviews. Since some still remark on it, I hereby declare that Yuu will not join anyone's peerage. As SilverIceKing mentioned, having a human able to throw down with the big guys seems fitting. For me, it's half the fun.  
><strong>

**Mara: Giving Kalawarner some focus seems to be received well.**

**King: Yes, well. The devils definitely have the spotlight in HDxD. Kalawarner will be a way for me to implement some knowledge about fallen angels. I mean, for the devils, the 72 pillars have lots of abilities.**

**Mara: With that in mind, you have some leeway to make the others more interesting.**

**King: ... Correct. Anyway, Kinunatzs, I know about the stats. Implementing them into the story, though... It's complicated. I have to balance out how powerful they make Yu. What's the hardest about mixing Personas with the HDxD world, is how powerful they are. Gods are at the top of the pecking order, while with Personas, some higher ranking angels are stronger.**

**Mara: To cut him short on pages of musing, the stats will be slightly rearranged, and how far Yu can push it hasn't been decided yet.**

**King: No need to be so rude about it.**

**Mara: I demand that you let me interact with Issei.**

**King: Will I do something that pointless and cruel to him? Maybe. As for this chapter, it's some build-up to the next. Aside from Rias' and Kiba's thoughts on Yu, Yuuma's appearance was most important. No, Yu will not miraculously learn to use the abilites of every Persona. He can use a very, very weak presence erasure technique, because he tried around with Ongyo-Ki. If someone was searching for him, his technique would fail. Other than that, he can use some weak spells without materializing a Persona. The Personas themselves can use their abilities to a greater extent.  
><strong>

**Mara: Thank you for reviewing, following and/or favoriting this story, if you did either of those. It means much to the King of the fake World. Please continue to read and review.**

**King: ... No attempt at getting another evil monster into the 'Fake World'? Well, I'm open for suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fortuna: King of the fake World owns neither Persona nor High School DxD.  
><strong>

**King: No comment? Huh. Here I was waiting for it.**

* * *

><p>Yu walked into the park some time before the sun set enough to be romantic. He felt, just at the edge of his perception, the energy he associated with fallen angels. He stopped at the same spot where he fought Kalawarner, a few meters away from the fountain in the center of the place. Nothing was left to indicate that their fight, if it could be called that, ever happened.<p>

This park really was isolated. Not a soul to be found. He figured it was safe to summon a Persona. The question was just whom...

"_Please, allow me." _A voice, calm and gentle, called out to him. He saw no reason to decline.

In a flurry of blue flames, the graceful, green-clad figure of Titania appeared. The fairy queen smiled at him. "It's nice to be out in this world, every once in a while." Floating upwards, she moved her hand gently, and the wind started to move in a slow breeze. The leaves on the trees swayed, as did the grass.

She started to dance through the air. Yu watched on, as she moved with inhuman grace, floating just below the treeline. The wind picked up at her movement, and gently started to resonate with her. The sight was breathtaking, as everything moved in a complicated dance, all following Titania's lead. Her every move spoke of perfection, the kind humans never quite managed to achieve. The kind humans always dreamed about.

And his thoughts were turning philosophical.

The wise queen kept her dance up for five minutes, before she descended to his level again. "The wind responds to my calling. 'Tis most soothing, to see my existence recognized by this foreign world."

"Is that why you danced? To see whether your powers work as they should?" Yuu met her calm green eyes with his gray ones.

"Partly." Her shrug made the golden cascade of her hair move. "I also enjoy the dance. You should try it some time." With a wink, she sent out a wave of energy, that settled around them both.

"What did you do?"

He was answered with laughter. "Find it out. You still have the time to."

… That was one of the powers his Personas gained access to, because of his World. That much was clear. After all, he knew all the abilities they had before by heart. With his change, his Personas also changed in ways that weren't immediately obvious. To find out what Titania did, he reviewed what he knew about fairies.

They were known as tricksters, pranksters and illusionists. Fickle creatures, that enjoyed the misdirection and chaos they caused.

So, what she most likely did...

"An illusion?"

"Correct." She gave him an approving smile. "The art of the fey is most effective when used in this manner. With this, they will not be able to notice us, unless they manage to bump into us. Please take care not to be touched." Titania walked over to a bench, some ways off from where Yuu still stood. "Come here. 'Tis time for a lesson."

He walked over and sat down beside her.

"You cast magic based on the power of your soul. For that magic to interact with the world, you need to will it. Your resolve will bring what lies in your World, into this one."

"... Yeah. That's exactly what I'm doing when I summon you. I've tried around a bit, and can use lightning relatively easily. Though, it's weaker than a Zio spell." Yu said in his usual tone. To underline his words, he held up his hand and let a few flashed of lightning run over it.

She nodded. "Indeed.. However, you can also adjust and change the spells you cast, instead of using the raw power. As an alternative to a classic Garu" With a wave of her hand, Titania caused a familiar gust of wind before them. "you can use another form." Again, she waved. This time, winds as sharp as razors flew through the air in a flurry. "For you, it is all a matter of concentration."

The Fool watched the green wind dissipate, then turned his palm up. The same energy gathered there, as small winds moved in a vaguely spherical shape. He frowned, and put more power into it. Promptly, the magic spiraled out of control, and wind blew in his face. "... hm."

"Too bad. You will have to practice it, until your control improves sufficiently." Her smile was so sweet, she clearly expected this. Then her playfulness diminished, and her expression became cautious. "Someone is coming."

The fairy turned, looking towards the same entrance Yu himself had used. He followed suit, and saw Issei with Yuuma. Both were smiling, walking towards the fountain in the middle of the square. And neither noticed him so far. Nor did the three presences he felt close by. A grim smile found its way onto his face. That seemed to be a new precaution.

He stood up, and walked closer to them, Titania trailing behind him. When he was close enough to interfere, but far enough that he they couldn't bump into him, he stopped. To be on the safe side, he called his katana.

It was a very useful ability to have. As the team leader, he had always lugged around a lot of stuff. That wasn't even getting into his large, two-handed swords. Carrying all that was impossible, especially since he didn't want to arouse suspicion. Margaret had shown him how to use something she called 'imaginary space'. In layman's terms, it let him store items away, and always access them. When she explained to him, she did it with the same smile she donned whenever one of Marie's poems ended up on the floor of the Velvet Room. That meant there was more to it, but he didn't know what.

He listened to the discussion. Yuuma was leaning against the fountain, looking at Issei. "It was a fun day."

Absently, Yu noted that he had been right. The sunset was casting a beautiful picture.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"Yes? What is it, Yuuma-chan?" He was doing an admirable job at reigning in his perversions.

"I have a little request, since this is our first date. Would you mind?" There. It wasn't much, just a little something that changed. A minute difference, but her smile was just a bit less sincere.

"Not at all. I-I'd be happy to." Issei sounded so happy. It made Yuuma's next words all the more jarring.

"Will you die for me?"

… Silence greeted her request. The pervert's face showed how confused he was.

"I'm sorry, but I think I misheard. What did you say?"

"Will you die for me?" She was still smiling, even as black wings sprouted from her back. "You know, Ise-kun, this really was fun. As if I played around with a little child." The change went further, as her clothes disappeared.

Ignoring how wrong that sounded, Yu watched as different clothing appeared on her body. However, it was not giving her any modesty back. Practically, she was wearing several straps of black leather, that barely managed to give her a semblance of cover. In fact, it made her look more enticing. Other than the straps over her breasts and crotch, she gained shoulder guards, long black gloves and thigh-high boots. In addition, she seemed to grow, in a way, looking more mature and taller.

Poor Issei. Yuuma's change in behavior paralyzed him. He could just gape at her, as she started talking differently. Gone was all warmth from her voice and eyes. She looked down on Issei, coldly, even as a spear of light appeared in her hand.

Yu was already close to them, still invisible, as the spear was hurled. He deflected the weapon and the illusion around him fell. With barely a glance from him, Titania gestured. The fallen was hurled into the fountain by the wind. Stone gave in, and fell onto the flabbergasted Yuuma. If her scream was any indicator, then it had hurt.

"Are you alright, Hyoudou?" The Fool spared a look at his Kouhai.

"S-Senpai? What's going on? What is that sword, and Yuuma-chan and that woman?" Shock. Issei was clearly under shock. Which was to be expected.

"Short version: Amano wants to kill you. I will stop her. And her friends." He looked at were he could feel their presence, then said loudly. "I know you're there."

The fallen angels came out of hiding. Kalawarner looked at him with clenched teeth. The other two were a man in a violet trench coat, black hair under a black fedora and cold blue eyes, as well as a small girl in a black gothic lolita dress, with her blonde hair in pigtails and cruel, light blue eyes. Her expression was more guarded than the man's smile.

"It's been a while, Narukami." Kalawarner ground out. "I don't know why you're here, but it's time to repay you for what you did." She was visibly unsure, though.

The broken fountain moved. Yuuma stood up, albeit wobbly. "You!" she hissed in pain.

"Heh. Guess they got you there, Raynare." The man laughed. "That woman seems pretty strong. And the boy deflected your light spear like it was nothing."

"Dohnaseek's right." The little girl snickered at Yuuma – Raynare. "It was a good idea to go together after all." her eyes focused on Yu, and she curtsied. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Mittelt, this is Dohnaseek, and you already know Kalawarner and Raynare. Don't hold it against us, but we're gonna kill you."

She was very talkative. The other female members of their group didn't share her enthusiasm, while the lone male gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Go away." He met her eyes with a cold stare. "All of you. You won't kill either of us." With a flick of his wrist, he made his sword swing in a circle. "I'll stop you."

"You... You filthy little human!" Raynare had, evidently, recovered. "You dare attack me!" She looked at Titania, uncomprehending of just what she was. Even if there was another illusion covering her less human traits, she still didn't even feel remotely human.

The fairy queen rewarded the accusation with laughter. "Is that what I am? Ahahaha." It was almost lazy, the way she waved her hand and made another gust of wind slam into the fallen. This time, she flew into one of her allies. Dohnaseek caught her.

"Kill them!" The young woman screeched.

"We can't let them put a hand on the boy, can we?" Titania created a barrier of air around Issei. Without sufficient power, those four wouldn't be able to hurt him. For his part, the pervert stared at the scene slack-jawed.

The four fallen attacked. Two of them went after Yu, while the other two tried their luck on his Persona. They were pushing it.

Dohnaseek laughed as he stabbed at the Wild Card, only for his spear to be diverted with a slash. Pivoting, Yu ducked under Raynare's attacked and retaliated with a stab at her abdomen. She hissed as she avoided the attack. Her companion closed in again, twirling his weapon around. Yu cut through the spear, this time. Judging from his enemy's shocked look, that wasn't supposed to happen.

The fallen avoided the next upward slash just barely, making use of his ability to fly. Immediately, he created another weapon of light, a sword, and slashed down at Yuu, who blocked and moved back, avoiding an attack from Raynare. She evidently used her wings to gain more speed, as she zoomed past him, barely touching the ground.

Without missing a beat, the lone male among Yu's enemies attacked again, reaching down with his weapon, he stabbed and slashed at the Fool, who blocked and diverted every single one of them. As it was, it was a stalemate. Neither could really hit the other.

Then Raynare came back and broke it. Yuu sidestepped another attack from her, then got in a hit on one of her wings. The girl screeched, and Dohnaseek dipped low to divert Yu's attention away from her.

Which turned out to be a mistake as Yu punched the man with one hand. Titania wasn't a physically powerful Persona. She was more magically inclined. Still, she empowered him enough for the punch to make Dohnaseek fly through the air, right into a tree. That was a thing about Personas. When pulling them to the forefront of his mind, 'equipping' them, he gained their power. Almost always, this meant supernatural levels of strength and endurance.

Although it was odd. He had held back quite a lot, yet he'd thrown the fallen more than a few meters.

Raynare kept her distance. She wizened up after his display of power, and now threw her spear, already creating a new one. He cut it apart, as he did with the others that followed.

Meanwhile, Titania had a laughably easy time. She was suspending the diminutive Mittelt in a constant mini-tornado, while deflecting all of Kalawarner's light spears with insulting ease. "This is beginning to bore me. Were is your sneer, fallen one? The one you wore when you dared to attack Yu? Why do you look so scared and desperate?"

"Shut up, you madwoman!" The fallen angel in question shouted out, desperation creeping into her voice. "Why do you attack us? What do you gain from helping that Narukami?"

Again, she was answered with deceptively warm laughter. "You hardly deserve an answer." With a single gesture, Titania blew away the spear Kalawarner was forming. "Suffice to say, however, I have all to gain." Then the mini-tornado with Mittelt inside slammed into the more mature fallen.

More laughter echoed all around them, as Titania's winds tossed them this way and that.

Dohnaseek joined Raynare in the spear-tossing. With twice as many spears thrown at him, one would expect Yu to have a harder time than before. Wrong. He utilized his heightened speed to destroy or deflect every single attack.

The man was laughing. "Good! I relish a good fight. I've never met a human like this before. I think we made a mistake. We should have recruited him."

"_My words."_ Lucifer nodded in his mind.

"If it's any consolation," Yu said, readying his counterattack. "I would have refused." Before either of his enemies could answer, he let loose a Magaru. Since he hadn't gotten quite the hang of changing the spell, or using just the energy for it, he used the normal version. Which was, essentially, green gusts of wind starting just below the two fallen angels. The attack had more effect than he thought, as the two were catapulted back. Both were acquainted – reacquainted in Dohnaseek's case – with a tree each and fell to the ground. The other two fallen joined them, tossed about by his Persona's winds.

"That last bit was fun." Titania smiled.

"Owww." Mittelt sat up wobbly. "I knew you were trouble." She pointed at Yu. "You just felt like it. Why don't you just die?" Her head was moving in circles. It seemed she wasn't nearly as amused as the fairy queen.

Was she pouting?

"Felt like it?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. She didn't answer.

"Grrr." Her friend Raynare stood up. "How dare you attack us?! We'll crush you. Kill you. End you."

"If you can." He didn't change his expression, which infuriated her visibly. "But answer me one question."

The other two also stood up. "What?" It seemed Raynare was their leader, if the way they took their cues from her was any indication.

"I heard Azazel wants Sacred Gear users for your group. What makes this so different?"

Raynare's reaction was... interesting. "How... How..." Her voice was raspy. "How dare you...? How dare you say Azazel-sama's name?!" Even with the rough tone, darkened by anger, there was unmistakable reverence in her voice, as she said the name. Another light spear was there, in her hand. The other three followed suit, and together, they threw them.

Only for the spears to halt in midair. "Now, now." Again, a round of laughter came from Titania. "Can't you see when you have been outclassed, corrupt ones? Answer the question now, dear. Or suffer the consequences." Wind wrapped around the spears of light, changing their direction until they were angled at the fallen. It was interesting to note, that each spear was different. Yellow for Kalawarner, blue for Dohnaseek, red for Raynare and Mittelt, with the former's spears much sleeker. Even the designs were different.

Kalawarner gulped. "We should retreat."

"What?!" Raynare's head snapped around. "We have to make them pay! For humiliating us! For fighting us! For daring to stand up to us!" Her face twisted from beautiful, yet cruel, into an ugly grimace, going straight into the inhuman territory.

"We're outclassed. I've had my fill of being taken down by that guy." The older fallen got out, and put one arm around her. They disappeared in a flash, with only a few black feathers remaining behind. Their spears dissolved seconds later.

The other two looked at the space where they had been a second before. "Uhm." Mittelt got out. "That didn't go as planned." She sounded downward sheepish.

"No." Dohnaseek agreed. "It did not." They turned their gazes on Yu. "I'd like to fight you again, Narukami." His grin was surprisingly genuine. "I get so few chances to enjoy a good fight." Then he was gone as well. His spear disappeared, just as the other two.

Mittelt squirmed a bit as Yu turned his eyes on her. "I'm off!" And then there were none.

… Yu turned to Issei, sword resting on his shoulder. The pervert was still staring at the scene. "What... What happened? What's going on? Yuuma-chan tried to... to..." He slumped down.

"I'm surprised they didn't attack the boy." Titania said airily, as she lifted the protective spell from around Issei.

Who turned to gape at her. He really was in shock, considering he didn't even look at her chest. "Who are you?"

"Hmm." She looked deep into his eyes. "Should I tell him, Yuu?"

He ignored the question. "Hyoudou. Calm down." It was a testament to his abilities, that the pervert even took a deep breath, tiny as the effect was. "I'll explain what I can. But not here. Please, trust me."

Issei looked at him, eyes wide. "I-I... I don't know..." Naturally. He just saw things that should be impossible. Knowing what to do in this situation would be odd.

"I promise, I'll help you." Calming, soothing, Yu talked to Issei. "I don't know what they'd do to you, but one of them already tried to kill me."

Slowly, very slowly, he was reigning in his rampant fear. "I... But... Yuuma...chan... What happened?"

Or not. This would take some time.

In their hideout, a desolate old church, Kalawarner let go of Raynare. Who wasn't particularly appreciative of what happened. "We should have killed them! Why did you stop me?!"

"We wouldn't have won!" She snapped back. "Those two beat us down without breaking a sweat! That woman could destroy our spears! Narukami tossed Dohnaseek around like a ragdoll!"

The words had at least some effect on Raynare. She took a number of deep breaths, and calmed down somewhat. Instead of that hateful, ugly glare, she just glowered. "Alright." Another breath. "Alright."

Dohnaseek appeared, smiling. "That was fun."

"When did you become a masochist?" Kalawarner asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you really enjoy that beatdown?"

He shrugged. "I enjoy fighting. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. And with a human, I don't mind it nearly as much as with an angel or a devil. Was that sword his Sacred Gear? What do you think?"

Mittelt had also appeared, and heard what he said. "Wasn't it some sort of construct? Tall, floating, with a spear?" It was with interest, that the older fallen noted how much she was shaking. All four of them walked towards the room they had decided to use to talk and plan. This time, they would discuss their complete and utter failure.

Raynare continued to glower at everything around her, as Kalawarner answered. "He had that katana back then, too. It might be some sort of twofold Gear. The summon could be connected to the sword, or something. Ordinary blades couldn't withstand light spears, much less cut them." Once in the room, she walked over to the cabinet, where they kept some medicine. Her head was hurting like hell.

Mittelt shivered. "The way he looked at me, after you all were gone. That scared me. I felt like he would have barely any trouble squashing me, like he was something bigger than me. As if the only reason I'm here, is because he lets me. Is he really human?"

Perhaps she was feeling sick from her tornado experience. The way she wobbled around certainly wasn't like her. It might get better after she sat down on the table.

"You tell us." In a show of foresight, Dohnaseek retrieved a bottle of water and four glasses. "It's you who always finds them." He filled the glasses halfway, and Kalawarner gave everyone a pill against the pain. Those also stimulated their bodies' healing processes. The bruises and cuts they received would heal fast. One could say what they wanted about the Grigori Institute, their inventions were useful.

"Remember when I told you he could have some bloodline?" Mittelt took a sip of water to get the pill down easier, as she looked at the others who were all also sitting around the table. "Screw that. I have no idea what he can do. That wasn't anything humans should be able to pull off. It wasn't a hereditary power. It wasn't magic. It felt completely alien. If the black figure Kalawarner described is his Sacred Gear, that still doesn't explain what he did in this fight. Or what she did." Again, she shuddered and gulped down more water. "He's scary. She's scary. Both are scary."

Kalawarner stopped herself from gnashing her teeth. Something about that woman put her off. "Whatever it is, both seem to have it. It felt so similar."

"What about Issei?" Raynare had calmed down enough to participate in the talk. "We still have to take him down." She was the last to swallow her pill.

"Don't you think we should gain as much power as we could?" The most mature of the female fallen asked. "With him in town?"

"... The ritual, you mean? We don't even know what his Sacred Gear is. I can't really imagine that pervert having some great power hidden away. He's pretty pathetic."

"Doesn't say anything about his Gear." Dohnaseek argued back. "As long as it hasn't awakened, he can be as pathetic as anyone. If it turns out to be something troublesome or powerful, all he needs to do is learn using it." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's your call, I guess. But you should think about it."

It went on like that for a good while. They threw around ideas, accusations and a few insults, until Kalawarner sighed and held up her hand in a placating manner.

"I think we can't make rational decisions right now. We're way too high-strung. Let's continue talking tomorrow." She stopped their impromptu strategy session before they started running in circles.

"Right." Mittelt agreed. "I'm still dizzy from the tornado."

Somehow, Kalawarner wasn't surprised, even though it should have stopped by now. Raynare nodded, her face having returned to normal through their discussion. "Yes. Rest. Tomorrow. Right." She gnashed her teeth. "I'll be in my room. Leave me alone." With those kind, and heartwarming words, their leader walked out of the room.

"... Why is she our boss again?" Mittelt was not amused.

"Her light energy is especially potent." The answer was accompanied with a grimace by Dohnaseek. "Not the best reason, I think. She's too impulsive for a leader."

A mirthless smile played over Kalawarner's lips. "Not like you're one to talk."

He shrugged, unrepentant. "I'm not trying to be a leader. Point me at something, I'll fight it. Easy as that."

In a way, his simplicity was worthy of praise. The woman shook her head and made to walk out of the room. "I'm going to sleep. Medicine isn't a good substitute for some rest." Already, she regretted moving her head. The dull pain came back at the motion. The other two mumbled something in response, she didn't care.

Outside of their improvised strategy room, she sighed again. Narukami's interference came out of left field. After he saw her without doing anything, she had assumed he would keep out of their way. Judging by the pain she felt, she couldn't have been any more wrong. Going in all together had just been a precaution, but now it might be the only reason Raynare was still alive. They were lucky, that none of their wounds were too serious.

Who had that woman been anyway? It was the first time they saw her. She was the kind of beauty that turned heads, and they would have noticed her. If not one of the four, then one of their stray exorcists. She had been strong, just like Narukami.

Kalawarner's thoughts were put to an abrupt halt when she almost bumped into someone. Said someone had white hair, red eyes, the clothes of an exorcist and a smile so psychopathic, that every normal person would give him a wide berth.

Freed Sellzen. Their group's psycho.

"Hi there~ How are you feeling, Kalawarneeeer~ Did our boss kill the shitty moron~" He was almost singing the words.

"Shut up." She walked past him. Sadly, the annoyance followed her.

"Say whaaaat~ You failed! Failed! Gahahahahaha~" The fallen wondered whether her crimes had been heinous enough to warrant that guy's presence as some sort of punishment. If so, then it hadn't been worth it.

"I said shut up." With forced calm, she turned to him. Freed was licking his lips.

"Why did it fail? Did he kick your asses? Like the other one? Bahahahahaha~"

What she did next, he had coming. Kalawarner was very angry and frustrated right now. Enough that she chose to kick him.

Where it hurts.

He never saw it coming. One moment he was smiling, the next he was sinking onto his knees, clutching at his groin. "Gaaaaaaaaah!... You bitch!"

"I told you to shut up." She glared at the psychopath, keeping her voice carefully even. "This is your last warning, Freed. If you don't leave me alone, I'll kill you." For good measure, she kicked him once more, against the chest. He fell onto his back. "Don't think you're anything special, you pathetic little psychopath."

Talented he might be, but the former exorcist was a loose cannon. Kalawarner would have never taken him along for this. Sooner or later, he'd stop listening to them, and turn around to stab them in the back. Another mistake Raynare made. Really, why was she the leader of their group?

The fallen angel almost shook her head, before she remembered the throbbing pain. She walked away from the cowering Freed, reaching her room in the back of the church before too long. They had remodeled the place, when they made it their base. Naturally, that included desecration of all holy symbols.

In her room, Kalawarner closed the door, locked it up and pretty much fell onto the bed. She barely took the time to take off her coat and skirt, lying down in just her underwear.

Finally, before falling asleep, the former angel let the day pass again in her head. The saying was true, she concluded.

Some days, it just didn't pay to wake up.

It had taken quite some coaching to get Issei to come along, but in the end, it worked. He was sitting on the couch in the living room of Yu's home, tea before him, still shaken.

Titania kept a neutral expression, as she sipped her own tea, while Yuu himself allowed his worry to show in his face.

The Persona was still out, and for good reason. Having her suddenly disappear would only rile Issei up further.

"Do you feel better, Hyoudou?"

"... I... I guess..." It hit him harder than expected, or perhaps he was still realizing what happened. Either way, the pervert was in bad condition.

"Enough to listen to me without freaking out?"

With a deep breath, Issei collected himself. "Tell me."

"... Amano Yuuma – Raynare, as she is apparently called – is a fallen angel."

There. The words stood in the room, as Issei's eyes returned to their widened state. "What?..." He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Hard to believe, huh?"

Yu's Kouhai sunk his head, gripping it with his hands. "You're joking, right?... Come on, what's the punchline?"

"'Tis hardly the time for jokes." Titania, her face more compassionate than before, intervened. "The fallen has tricked you, young man." He flinched. "I wished it was different. I really do, but she tried to take your life."

At those words, he gripped his head even harder. "I don't get it!"

"... Of course you don't." Issei's head shot up and he looked at Yu, a mix of uncertainty and fury on his face. "For you, this was your first date. It was supposed to be a great day, and the way to intensify your relationship with your girlfriend. Instead, she tries to kill you. It would be odd if you'd just get it."

"... Yeah... What's next? Why did she try to kill me?"

"... I can only guess. They probably believe you have something called a Sacred Gear, a sort of tool given by God."

"God? Sacred Gear? What the hell?" The pervert slumped down again. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Yu nodded. "I'll best start at the beginning. Although, I don't know how accurate it will be..."

He did just that. Told Issei about the three factions, and about his own encounter with Kalawarner. Just before he got to Rias and her involvement, the recipient of his words asked a question.

"How do you know all that? And what's your power?"

"Rias Gremory. She's a devil. That thing with the peerages I mentioned? Her club is made of members of her peerage. I can't answer your second question right now. It's so different from what I just explained, you'd have even more trouble understanding it than now."

"Is that an insult?" Issei mumbled, taking a sip from his tea. It must have cooled down, judging by his grimace.

"No. But you're in shock. That was a lot to take in, especially since you didn't know that something like this might exist. At least I knew magic exists." No answer. He looked as though he'd go catatonic.

The fairy queen sighed. "Allow me." She glided over to the couch, and gently put a hand on Issei's forehead. A white glow emanated from her hand, a soothing light that touched Issei's head. He relaxed visibly. "'Tis a temporary solution." She said with a look at Yu. "It will allow him to regain a semblance of calm."

The glow receded, and Titania slipped back into her seat. Issei looked at her, much more collected than before. "How did you do that? I feel much better." As if to proof that, his eyes settled on her chest. It wasn't nearly as overt as usual, and he wouldn't start crooning over her, but it was actually good to see him act more like himself. He had been too focused on Yu.

"Good. Maybe now you can think clearly." She took his gaze in stride.

"Yeah." He looked back to Yu. "So, what do I do?"

"..." That was a good question. With those fallen angels around, it wasn't save. "For now, you should stick around me. I don't know if they'll come back, but if they do..."

"Guess so... Uhm, Senpai? Do you know what that Sacred thingie is? Or how I can find out?" Yu frowned. "I mean, if they're getting back... and..."

"... I don't know." Issei bit his lip at those words. "But I'll find out."

Surprise was evident on his face. Yu smiled thinly. "I won't just let you die. So, best to help you unlock your own power."

For a moment, the pervert was speechless. "... Thank you, Senpai." He hesitated for a moment. "Both for this, and for saving my... life... from my girlfriend..."

As he said those words, it occurred to Yu just how wrong they sounded. "Don't worry about it, Hyoudou."

"Call me Ise."

"Huh?"

"You know, since you saved my life, and want to help me..." He looked away.

"... Alright. Then Ise, any other questions?"

"Well," The pervert turned to Titania. "Who are you?"

As usual, she laughed. "If you need a name, you may refer to me as lady Tanya, Ise-san."

"Okay." He actually smiled at her. It was a good sign, if nothing else.

Yu looked at the clock. It was getting late. "You should probably get home."

"Eh?" Just as Yu did, Issei looked at the clock. Although, it may better be described as staring. "I'm gonna be in trouble! I should have been back half an hour ago. What do I tell my parents?!"

"... In a way, Raynare broke up with you. Tell them that. Then you were distraught, and needed some time to gather your thoughts."

"... Did you have that planned?" Finally. He was using a tone other than fearful or confused. The dryness was refreshing, in a way.

"No. I made that up on the fly." At those words, Issei only stared at him.

"... What?"

"Yes." And Yu gave him a nod.

Apparently, it was enough to silence the pervert for a few seconds. "You know, I'll just go home."

"Probably better." All three stood up, and they walked over to the door. Yu glanced at Titania, and she understood through their connection. Especially when materialized, Personas could still tell his intent, a phenomenon that was magnified when fighting.

She used her illusion on Issei, who seemed to notice that something happened. "Eh? What was that?"

"An illusion. It will keep you safe until you arrive at home." The queen gave Issei one more smile. "A mere precaution."

"Okay. Thanks again." He walked out of the house, Yu still following him onto the street.

"You better don't tell anybody about this." He stretched out his hand towards Issei, who took it with less hesitation than expected.

"Yeah. They'd think I'm crazy. So uh, bye Senpai." Yu watched as his Kouhai walked away, until he turned a corner.

… He had the feeling he should have done something else, but couldn't think of just what that would be. Well, he could only hope he' done everything right, as Titania returned into his mind.

It wasn't an entirely pleasant sensation, to leave a Persona outside for too long. It strained him mentally, and he felt a headache approaching.

"_'Twas nice to interact with the world. You may want to prepare an excuse to separate from a materialized Persona, if you continue to use our power around people that shouldn't know about us."_

Not quite. He hadn't wanted to recall Titania around a mentally unstable Issei. Once he calmed down, Yu would probably give him an explanation.

"_If you say so. That renders my alias rather useless, however. A shame."_

… Yes, a terrible shame. He went back into the house, locking the door behind him. Then went to bed. Tomorrow would be a school day, and he had the sneaking suspicion that something else would happen.

_"You shouldn't have let that Raynare get away." _Alice pouted in his mind._ "She used my line."_

… What else?

* * *

><p><strong>King: Hello, my dear readers. It's time for 'Fake World'.<br>**

**Clotho: And it is the Moirae Sisters that shall assist in this segment.**

**Lachesis: It was surprising, that such a short appearance warrants for reviewers to ask us into this.**

**Atropos: Indeed. The author would like to apologize to SilverIceRing for getting your name wrong.  
><strong>

**King: You make that sound much humbler than...**

**Clotho: He would also like to thank anyone who contributed to the Persona/HDxD issue.**

**King: I can talk for my...**

**Lachesis: Thanks to you, he has decided to rely on the stats of Personas, with some of them raised according to his preferences ingame.**

**King: Yes, right. Also, it seems...**

**Atropos: That Yu's personality continues to garner praise for being as imagined.**

**King: ... You know, for this chapter...**

**Clotho: He wonders whether you like the fight scene or not. **

**Lachesis: If it can be called a fight.**

**King: ... Also...**

**Atropos: He wonders about the last scene, with Yu talking to Issei. Did it come across right? For someone as antisocial as him, writing those scenes is hardest.**

**King: ... About...**

**Clotho: This chapter involved only plot.**

**Lachesis: It gave an explanation for the power of the World.**

**Atropos: Do you wish to make that a term, author?**

**King: ... (sobs and sniffles can be heard)**

**Clotho: Are you crying, King of the fake World?**

**King: ... Better men than I have cried. There's nothing to it. I should have restricted you to doing what you did in chapter three.**

**Lachesis: Please, read and review.**

**Atropos: Tell the other what you think.**

**Clotho: Share your honest opinion.**

**King: And maybe try out a HDxD character for the next 'Fake World'. Please.**

**Lachesis: It seems we Personas hurt him.**

**Atropos: Mission accomplished. Grant his request, if you are so kind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sandman: To his endless sorrow, King of the fake World does not and will not ever own either the Persona Series, or High School DxD.**

**King: Back to mocking me, huh...**

* * *

><p>Kalawarner looked at the cross. Normally, she would have the urge to smash this thing to pieces for being a holy artifact. Not this time. No, this one she wanted to smash because it was a part of what Raynare had planned.<p>

Along the cross ran green lines, static and unchanging. These lines, or rather the complicated magic formula they were created through, allowed the cross to extract a human's Sacred Gear, separating it from them and giving it to the person prepared to take it. This procedure would also kill the person it would be used on.

That wasn't the reason for her anger. She had no love for humans with Sacred Gears, presents from Him. No, it was Raynare's hypocrisy, the fact that she'd use this item. She worshiped the ground Azazel walked on, but she was ready to subvert his direct order. This thing was off-limits.

It was a mystery to Kalawarner, how her leader got this thing. She didn't have any fancy contacts in the Grigori Institute's upper echelons. Nor would anybody bother listening to that pretentious idiot.

And that was what Kalawarner saw in Raynare. An idiot, that would sooner or later kill herself by annoying the wrong person. The older fallen just hoped she'd be able to cut her own losses before that happened.

"Unsightly little thing, isn't it?" She heard Dohnaseek's voice behind her and turned around. He looked very happy. "I don't know why they had to take this form for it's design. It's annoying."

"Probably some sort of irony. It's Azazel-sama's kind of humor. What I don't get, is how Raynare got her hands on it."

"Who knows?" He shrugged the question off. "But I reached a conclusion."

"About?" She looked over at the man, who gave the same smile as ever, while scrutinizing the cross.

"Yesterday."

As if her mood wasn't bad enough, now he brought that up. "What's there to conclude? We were beaten by two humans, who didn't even break a sweat."

"That woman wasn't human. There was something about her, something mystical. Haven't you sensed it?" She did, but what that could mean was yet another can of worms. "It's about something Mittelt said. About Narukami, and how small and weak she felt before him." With a nod, his smile widened. "She's right."

For a few moments, Kalawarner waited. She expected him to elaborate. Instead, he walked closer to the cross, touching it. It glowed in a sickly green. "What do you mean?" She got out in her worsening mood.

"His power. Now that I could sort through the day once more, I noticed something. The way he carried himself, the way he talked..." It was incredibly infuriating, how he talked about it as if they were making small talk, while scrutinizing that annoying cross.

"Get to the point."

"Hahaha." He laughed as he turned around. "Impatient, are we? Well, all that I've seen goes towards one specific conclusion." Again, the man turned to the cross, starting to knock against it.

"I won't repeat myself. Tell me, or suffer the consequences." She was consciously suppressing her right eyelid from twitching. If she let that tick out, he'd just make fun of her for it.

"He's stronger than us."

… That was his great conclusion?

"So much stronger, that us attacking him is like a fly attacking a lion."

… Okay, that was a good bit clearer. "Do you know what you're saying? It would mean that his Sacred Gear..."

"And that's my point." He turned around, all playfulness gone. The atmosphere around them seemed to become heavier, or so it felt for Kalawarner. "What is it he can do? He summoned a construct that was physically stronger than you. He summoned a sword stronger than our light spears. He called up winds identical to, if weaker than those of that woman accompanying him. A woman that most assuredly wasn't human. What kind of Sacred Gear could possibly do all that?"

She hated people that made her face conclusions she didn't like. Hated them with an unique passion. Right here, right now, the conclusion she was being led to was something she had trouble believing. "If we were talking about just swords, it would be either Sword Birth or Blade Blacksmith. If we were talking about creating some sort of creature, it would be Annihilation Maker, as bad as it sounds. If we were talking about elemental powers, there's a dozen or so Gears it could be."

Taking a deep breath to stave of the oncoming realization, Kalawarner continued. "His skill set is too diverse for a single Gear. Magic is out. So, either he has multiple Gears, something that hasn't ever happened before, or..." It was preposterous. This idea was so completely, so absolutely preposterous that she refused saying it.

Dohnaseek, however, did say it, albeit in a voice much quieter than she ever heard from him. "... or he has a power outside God's System."

"No." She shook her head, refusing to believe it. "No. That kind of power, for it to be possible, the system would have to be..." Neither said it. The ramifications of a human who could stand outside the system, a human who wielded power not accounted for, were too great.

"We need to be sure, though. Don't you agree" Suddenly, he turned to the underground chamber's entrance. "Mittelt?"

The youngest among them stuck her head out from behind the door frame. It was hard to make out from were Kalawarner stood, but her expression was sheepish.

After a minute spent in that awkward silence, Mittelt apparently decided to break it. She came closer, flying instead of walking. "Well... Yeah. We need to know for sure."

"How long have you been there?" The mature woman rubbed her temples. Her headache was returning. And she got rid of it just an hour ago.

"Long enough. I kinda hope we're overseeing something there. Or making it bigger than it is. Otherwise, it's way too much for us." Mittelt looked remarkably scared. The way she looked at them, chewing on her lower lip, gave away just how badly their assumptions affected her.

"Which is why we need to be sure." Dohnaseek nodded again, a new smile creeping up on his face. "If he really is as strong as I think, we should get the hell out of here. There's a difference between fighting and suicide. I'll go and confirm my suspicions. Do you want to come along? I'm not gonna wait for Raynare to make a mistake."

… This was shaping up to be another one of those days. She was having more of those, lately.

Probably a bad sign.

Rias knew something was up. Yesterday, Yu had gone out, something decidedly odd. Her familiar was watching his house, had done so for a few days now. It was the best way she could find to gain more information on him, even if there hadn't been much. Strangely, her familiar refused to get closer to it than the house opposite of it, and even then chose a position from which the front door wasn't visible.

The mystery grew when he returned later with none other than Hyoudou Issei and a strange woman in green.

If that wasn't weird, she didn't know what. Especially when Yu opened the door some time later, just to close it again.

As if that wasn't enough, for this day, he had come later than usual for him, and did nothing unusual, until lunch break. Then he'd disappeared, not going to any of his usual places. Once back in class, there had been a slight frown on his face.

It was the reason that now, after classes were over, she had asked him to come out to the old school building. It was her right and duty to know what happened in her territory.

They were waiting in front of the building this time, when he came over to them, his steps as calm as ever. Kiba was leaning against the old school buildings entrance, smiling as always. Koneko was sitting in the shade of a tree, not eating anything this time. Akeno was standing slightly behind Rias, smiling with closed eyes, while Rias frowned heavily at the gray-haired student.

"What did you want, Gremory?" He didn't sound any different from usual.

"I have a few questions, Narukami-kun. And I'm quite sure that you have answers." She wasn't using the same tone she had before. The devil wanted to make clear that she was serious.

"... What makes you think that?" It was impossible to tell, whether it worked or not.

"Akeno." Her queen raised her hand, creating a barrier to keep nosy students out.

Judging by how his head turned to the side, he noticed it.

"This is just a precaution, so nobody hears us talking. Now tell me, have you met a woman in a green dress, recently? Very beautiful." They were both intelligent enough that pointing out this was a supernatural matter wasn't needed.

"... Why do you ask?" His distrust was evident.

"She has been seen within the city, and we know she is rather powerful." Not even a lie. Her familiar felt that woman's strength.

He sighed, then asked the question she had been waiting for. "And why do you ask me?" She wondered what that sigh meant.

"Because I can sense her power on you. It's faint, but there." That was a lie, but he didn't need to know that. If anything, their powers felt slightly similar, but not enough for any form of proper connection she knew of. Still, he wouldn't be able to know that.

"... That's a lie."

… Or he would be able to. This wasn't what she expected. How would he be able know this? Unless... "Please, stop bluffing." She raised her hand to throw back her hair, a motion signalizing certainty. "You could not possibly know what I can sense. By the way, I take that surety in your statement as admittance that you do know her. Now, please tell me what you know. As owner of this territory, I need to know about such suspicious people."

He was beginning to frustrate her, more so when he still kept that damn poker face up. "You're the one bluffing. I know her, and I also know that it's not possible, that you sense her power on me." Yu crossed his arms, a gesture that somehow managed to look accusatory. "How long have you been spying on me?"

If he was trying to keep her off balance "W-what? What makes you think that?" it was working.

"The only times you could have seen that woman, she was around me." That irritating student said, somehow not making it sound like he admitted to something he should have told her. "So, you already knew I knew her. Why do you play this game again?"

… Irritating. The ease with which he undid her plan was very irritating. And while it reinforced her desire to get him into her peerage, knowing what happened in her own territory was more important. "Then, tell me what you know." Once she had what she needed, she would be able to make plans about it.

"No."

His information would surely serve to enlighten her about the situation, and then...

Wait.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I won't tell you what I know." He looked to the side again. "Unless you answer me one question first."

What could that possibly be? "Do ask."

"Tell me – honestly – what you would have done if I couldn't have defended myself against Kalawarner." Something was there, in his voice. It felt as if he had something more on his mind.

… She wasn't quite sure what, though. "I would have revived you as a member of my peerage."

It was a surprise to her, when he closed his eyes, looking disappointed. "I see." He turned fully to the side, facing the trees.

"... Is there a problem, Narukami-kun?" Akeno brought herself into the discussion, her tone light as ever.

"... Gremory just said she would have let me die. Isn't that a problem?"

When Akeno only made a sound to indicate understanding, Rias turned to her. Her queen's eyes were open and focused. She didn't elaborate. "I would have revived you. One would imagine you to be thankful."

"Maybe. But it wouldn't have been my choice. And that you would only bring yourself in after my death, doesn't sit well with me."

Ah. That was his point. "The truce between the three factions is very frail. Direct interference could spark a war. A war that would surely bring us closer to extinction than ever."

"Then, isn't the interference on the part of the fallen angels? Since this is your territory?" It was a valid point. Especially when someone didn't know the whole picture.

"It's allowed to cross the territory of another faction, as long as it's kept brief. No more than three days, at most."

Briefly, Yu turned to her. "So, you really don't know what happened yesterday." His tone was suspicious. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it felt as though he knew something she didn't, which really annoyed her. She was the devil. She was supposed to make him feel this way.

"Know what?"

"... Yesterday, Hyoudou Issei was attacked by a fallen angel. She disguised herself as a student from another school, pretended to become his girlfriend, and tried to kill him on their date."

Rias' eyes widened throughout the explanation. Her surprise was magnified when Yuuto spoke up. "So the student you were talking about was Hyoudou-kun." Dimly, Rias recalled that her knight told her about a talk he had with Yu. She hadn't given it much attention. What a blunder.

"That fallen – Raynare - had three others as backup."

"And you helped Hyoudou-kun get away?"

"I defeated them."

… What? Defeated not one but four fallen angels? "That is quite hard to believe, Narukami-kun. A human, no matter how powerful, against four fallen..." She trailed off as she got a bad feeling about the situation.

"Ask them yourself. They've been watching since the beginning." Suddenly, him facing the woods made sense. Especially as an odd blue haze appeared around his outstretched hand, where a katana suddenly materialized. "Come out."

Rias and her peerage also readied themselves, when three fallen angels appeared from behind the trees. One of them, a small girl with blonde hair was pouting. "How did you know? I even fooled those devils with my spell."

"Try harder next time, Mittelt." The lone man grinned. "Good one finding us, Narukami. You're really a scary guy. Guess doing this was the right choice."

"Hmph." Kalawarner, who didn't look like she wanted to be here, carefully looked away from Yu. "I still think this is a bad idea, Dohnaseek."

"What are you three doing here?" Rias didn't like being ignored. "If you intend to attack us, then don't think this will be easy." Behind her, her peerage had taken position.

"Oh no." Dohnaseek smiled. "We just want to verify something with Narukami." He walked a few steps towards Yu, who raised his sword.

"I'm not sure what you want." It was odd for Rias, how her classmate managed to remain so perfectly calm in the face of danger. Then again, he had proven himself rather unflappable so far.

"Like I said, verify something."

"For example." Kalawarner walked forward as well. "Why did you spare us?" The heiress didn't like how they jumbled up the entire conversation. The question itself was also odd. Sparing would imply that he had defeated them so thoroughly, it left them at his mercy.

"... I'm not a murderer."

"Not a murderer..." For a second, the fallen looked shocked. Then she started to laugh. Slowly at first, hesitatingly, but it soon became louder.

"Ahahaha... AHAHAHA!" At the end, she sounded downright hysteric, her voice so much higher than before. "You... you... Ha... That's too funny..." She was gasping for breath. "That's just too funny. You're so strong, and choose to be merciful? What a joke."

Even her fellow fallen looked disturbed at her outbreak. "... I don't get the joke, I'm afraid." Sword still pointed at the fallen angels, Yu talked with the same, damnable calm as before.

Was there anything that fazed this guy? Seriously, it was becoming scary.

"It doesn't matter." She swiped away a tear from the laughter. "There's something else we'd like to know, Narukami." The amusement faded from Kalawarner's features. "Do you have a Sacred Gear?"

… What could make them ask this question? She herself still doubted his claim that he didn't have one. How could they reach this specific conclusion?

"... No." Was it Rias' imagination, or did Yu smile? "My power is... different."

The three exchanged glances, and Rias spoke up herself, mostly to get the conversation under control. "What are you doing here? Why are four fallen angels in my territory, and for longer then allowed?"

Mittelt turned to her, giving a rather nonchalant expression. It irked Rias, when she realized that those fallen considered Yu a greater threat than her. She was heir to one of the 72 pillars. He was a human. It should be clear who is stronger. "You'd have to ask Raynare. She's our group's leader."

The devil had a comment in return on her lips, when the other two fallen suddenly created light spears, throwing them at Yu. She called her Power of Destruction hurriedly, the black and red energy coalescing in her hand, knowing she would be too late.

It had been an unnecessary gesture, as Yuu simply cut through the thrown spears, retaliating with green gusts of wind. At least, she assumed that those were wind, judging from how the fallen tumbled through the air. He also got Mittelt, who cried out in anger. "Hey! I didn't do anything!"

Once they fell to the ground, Yu gave them his usual look of indifference. "So, why did you try this just now?" Still so calm? What kind of life does that guy lead?

"Test something." Dohnaseek was giving a crooked smile. "Y'know, I love fighting. I enjoy it immensely, and do it quite often. I gathered some experience, and quite a bit of pride. You could say pride is my greatest sin."

The sound of a sword cutting through air interrupted his rather tedious monologue. "Is this getting anywhere?" Yu actually looked annoyed. Just a bit, at least. "If not, I have something to do."

"Meh, short version: Going over the events of yesterday, I noticed just how superior you were to us. You and that woman in green. Why didn't we notice her inhuman power before? Why did you defeat us with little trouble? Now, we have a partial answer." He stood up and dusted himself off.

"I suppose we do." Kalawarner sighed, already standing again, with her arms folded under her breasts. "It might be best to cut our losses now, before Raynare manages to do something idiotic. I won't be dragged down with her."

"You can tell all that after one attack?" Rias was feeling rather incredulous. Not only were her enemies intruding upon her territory, they were also ignoring her. That was twice as insulting.

"Yup." The lone male fallen's smile turned towards her. "Reading between the lines, and all that. The conclusion is simple, yet shocking:" It made for a shock when they all looked at Yu with respect. "Narukami. You are so far above us in terms of power, that trying to fight you would be suicidal."

What?

Mittelt giggled. "So, we three would like to assure you, Narukami-san, that we will not interfere with you or your friends. We won't cooperate with Raynare, either." The other two nodded their assent.

This was unbelievable. Very few fallen would recognize a human as worth those words. And not only fallen, if Rias was honest with herself. Plenty of devils thought that way, too. But even then, the respect wouldn't be based on the human's power. That was preposterous.

"Then, can you answer a few questions for me?" Yu wasn't letting down his guard, she noted. Good. Still, it was time to take control of the situation again.

"Wait a moment, Narukami-kun. There is still the matter of them invading on my territory." She gave the fallen angels her full attention. "And you attacking two prospective members of my peerage."

"Do I know them?" Yu said dryly.

… Wow. As far as indirect rejections went, that was a sledgehammer. "Anyway." She ignored the snickers those fallen had the gall of making. "Answer my question."

"Well, if you ask like that..." Dohnaseek started. "... then we can't really tell you."

As if purposefully annoying her, Mittelt explained with a sweet smile. "Raynare is the one getting and relaying orders. She leads our little group."

Rias couldn't help the frown that came to her face. "And I am supposed to believe that? Really, you can't tell me that only the leader of your group gets orders, yet you run off for a meeting with your enemy?" That could only be a bad joke.

Dohnaseek clicked his tongue. "The way you say it... Sounds like we're committing treason. That's a bit much, right Mittelt?"

"Absolutely. It's not like there's a rule that stops us from going here." The diminutive fallen made an expression too innocent for her species. "At least, Raynare didn't mention such a thing. She didn't say something like, 'you're not allowed to seek out the guy who destroyed my light spears', did she?"

With an equally innocent expression, her male comrade shook his head. "Nope, she said no such thing. Not that she said much, that wasn't an insult or a rant yesterday. And today, she disappeared so early in the morning... Who knows what she did? She hadn't returned by the time we went out."

Those two irritated her so much, she needed her queen tapping her shoulder to notice how Kalawarner had walked closer to Yu. They were talking, though she couldn't hear about what...

That wasn't good. Yu was someone she wanted for her peerage. She couldn't let him get under the sway of a fallen angel, something that woman certainly seemed the type for.

"Narukami-kun, would you please come over here? I do not particularly trust them. It would be better to keep away from them."

He looked at her, expressionless. "No, it looks like I have somewhere to be." He gave Kalawarner a nod, and they both turned to walk away.

The Power of Destruction, long since dissipated, was back in her hand. This situation was fraying her nerves. "Stop right there. Narukami-kun, I cannot allow you to go with her, I'm afraid." Behind her, Akeno readied a lightning spell.

"... On what grounds?" While they had stopped, Yuu hadn't turned around.

"I do not trust that fallen angel. Neither should you, for that matter. Whatever she told you, it would be best to doubt her." Rias hoped he saw reason. He was an inhabitant of this town, which placed him under her protection. Stopping him from such suicide was her duty, potential peerage member or not.

"They might have Hyoudou. He wasn't at school today."

… Here came his own reasoning, one she could even understand. If they had Hyoudou Issei, it was just a matter of time until he died. But it was still foolish to walk into the lion's den. "Even then, going into their hideout or wherever you intend to go is not a wise course of action. I cannot allow you..."

"Allow me?" He turned fully, and the coldness in his eyes surprised her. "You say that as if I was obligated to listen to you. But I'm not your servant, and have no intention of changing that."

That bluntness caught her flatfooted. Dohnaseek took that moment to say a few words of his own. "If I might give you some advice: Consider killing Raynare, if you confront her. That girl knows how to hold a grudge, and she'll be pesky as hell for you, one way or another. Nip that one in the bud."

"You're telling me to kill one of your comrades?" It felt ever so insulting, when Yu's cold gaze softened as soon as he no longer looked at her.

The one to answer was Mittelt. "Comrade? Pah. Like she gives a damn about us. She'd abandon any one of us the moment it seems more profitable to her. She sees us as tools, at best."

"... I see." Yu made to turn around again.

"I am loath to repeat myself. I cannot let you go." Another invisible wave of power passed over her.

He faced her again. The anger on his face was unmistakable. "Do want to stop me from helping Hyoudou? Do you want him to die? Revive him without any trouble?"

… She couldn't deny it. That would be the easiest way to both save his life and prevent a potential war. It was the best way to safe him she had. Judging by his accusatory tone, Yu would not agree. "If my peerage attacked Raynare, it could easily end the truce."

"So? I'm not asking you to help."

"As a potential future member, your actions could be traced back to me." She didn't like the way he talked one bit. And she was grasping at straws here, unwilling to risk any lives in this situation.

"... I'll say it once more. I won't join your peerage. I won't become your servant. The only one responsible for my actions is me. There are no valid reasons for you to try and stop me. So, why do you?"

… She really didn't like this situation. "The chance that you change your mind..."

"is zero." The words stopped her from continuing. "To me personally, there's no appeal in becoming a devil. I'm happy, the way I am. Goodbye. I'm off helping a friend." He turned around and resumed walking away, as did a smiling Kalawarner.

… No. This wasn't the way it should go. "I refuse to let you go right towards them. You'll die."

"Which would play right into your plans. I wouldn't be able to deny it. So? Why bother stopping me?"

… That was... That wasn't how she wanted it. After she tried to recruit him, and failing, getting him like this would be a defeat. It would be wrong, especially after he had shown himself so unwilling.

It would go against her sense of honor and pride.

Undaunted, Yu walked away. After a moment, Kalawarner followed him. The other two fallen made to follow, but the lightning that flew past them stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Ara, ara." Akeno, fully in her sadist mode, gave a chilling smile. "We have much to discuss. Very much."

… Indeed. Though judging by the looks on their faces, the two fallen did not agree.

"Where is your hideout?" Yu asked Kalawarner while running through the city.

"The old church on the outskirts. Other than Raynare, there are sixteen stray exorcists. One of them, Freed Sellzen, is better than the average." He glanced back at her, running beside him. Miraculously, her rather tightly fit clothes didn't burst.

"You can fly, if you want to. We're covered by an illusion, so just don't bump into anyone." She stopped abruptly for a few seconds, before spreading her wings and catching up to him.

"Even illusions? Boy, oh boy. Why did I ever attack you? If you tried, you could kill me in a blink." She didn't need to know how he did it, summoning Titania a few meters away from where he had been standing, behind the cover of the trees. Nobody noticed her, oddly enough. Then again, it had been at the edge of Akeno's barrier.

"I know." He didn't like killing, but he would have a lot of ways to do it.

"_That's not even counting the nifty new tricks we're gaining."_ Nebiros cackled.

"So, does that mercy-thing of yours mean you won't kill, no matter what?" That question was one he expected. He'd been thinking about it quite intensely himself. After all, he wouldn't be fighting Shadows, which didn't really die, but disperse. Instead, he would be up against living, thinking beings, that were more than suppressed emotions. Unlike Adachi, they probably wouldn't all just stand by and give up after being defeated.

"I've been thinking about that." He admitted. "But if there are more people like Raynare, that won't work. Considering she might have kidnapped Ise so fast, I don't want to know what else she'd do."

Truth be told, he wasn't sure whether he should actually trust Kalawarner. But he needed her help to find Raynare. When he hadn't met Issei this morning, it had worried him.

At school he had asked the pervert's friends and they told him – in between much cursing – that he hadn't been there.

"And? What will you do?" She sounded genuinely curious, even as she maneuvered around a corner, with him following closely.

"... If it becomes necessary, if it comes down to it, I'd kill. Between someone without moral qualms and me, the choice should be clear." He didn't like saying those words. He didn't even like thinking them. But it was the truth. Killing would be a solution, a last resort. That was how different his new situation was from before.

Kalawarner was quiet for a moment, before she talked again, this time sounding impressed. "You'd go through with that, huh? You really mean that, even if you don't like it. I might have to change my opinion of you. That kind of resolve is rare."

"Maybe. How far is it?" He was forced to slow down as they entered a more lively area.

"Some ten minutes... Say, you were pretty rough with that Gremory girl."

"I'm a patient person. But she's slowly getting on my nerves with those attempts to recruit me. It's a waste of time."

"Yours or hers?"

"Both."

Kalawarner sounded amused. "Heh. She doesn't really notice it. Not the brightest."

"I don't think that's it." Another corner, and they sped up again. "More like a spoiled child. She isn't used to not getting what she wants, and she wants me in her peerage."

"Yeah, figures that a high-class devil would always get what she wants. Probably a spoiled little princess. Hey, if you just continue refusing her, it might actually help her. Isn't that a funny thought? Helping by not helping."

"You're awfully cooperative." Even giving ideas that were clearly out-of-character? That was odd.

"Gathering goodwill."

… That wasn't really the answer he had expected. "What for?" The Wild Card couldn't help but ask.

"Once this is over, we'll have to report to our superiors. That we tried to kill you is bad enough, but I'm pretty sure Raynare got us into even bigger trouble than that. If you don't hold my attempt on your life against me, I can expect a lessened punishment."

"Now you're awfully open with all that."

"No point in lying." She sounded honest. He kept his eyes forward, but he trusted himself when it came to judging people.

He was rarely wrong. Her voice suddenly turned sheepish. "Please forgive my remarks when we first met."

"You mean being called vermin?" When he heard her agree, he had to suppress a smile. "Consider this your second chance, then."

"Thanks. Now this way." Rounding another corner, the Fool saw the tower of the church. It stood on top of a hill, and really did appear abandoned.

"What are they gonna do with Ise?"

"... That's the big question. I told you about the cross that extracts a Sacred Gear, but it isn't ready for a few days. After you defeated us, we thought about ways to get one over you, and taking his Gear cropped up a few times. Still, taking Hyoudou now would be useless. If it wasn't Raynare, I'd wonder what kind of idiot would abduct someone who's friends with you. Since it's her, though, I know exactly what kind of idiot it is. Dohnaseek, Mittelt and me all noticed how big the difference to you is, after sleeping over it. She probably didn't."

"Why is she your boss, if she's that incompetent?"

"She's the strongest of us."

"So, a large organization, probably well-structured, decides the leaders of groups like yours by power?" A more emotive person would have been incredulous.

"It really doesn't sound like the best idea, huh? A leader should be a calm, organized person. Especially for what amounts to being a reconnaissance squad."

"_At least some words of wisdom from that woman."_ Setanta mumbled into his scarf. Of course, the fact that Yu could hear him, meant that he wanted to be heard. He was relatively sure that they conversed with each other.

"She's lacking in that regard. Too emotional, not enough self-control." Even though the words were vicious, she actually sounded as if she was restraining herself.

"Who in your group would have been suited?"

"Nobody. Dohnaseek's a fight nut, Mittelt is too inexperienced, Freed – the only exorcist strong enough to be recognized, and that's still a big maybe – is a psychopath, and I'm just not the responsible type."

They stopped at the steps leading up to the church.

"Oh." Kalawarner looked as though she realized something. "That might be how she'd do it."

"Do what?" Yu mentally went through his Personas, searching for one to use.

"The ritual. If she sacrificed a few of the stray exorcists, she could probably do it."

"Would they let that happen?" The Wild Card frowned. That was just horrible. Using her own allies like that. For a leader like him, that kind of callous behavior clashed with his own believes. The safety of his friends had always been important to him.

Then again, Raynare and her group were hardly friends.

"There are plenty of ways to do it without being noticed. Still, that would be a low move even for her." It seemed Kalawarner was a decent enough person to recognize just how bad that would be.

"But possible?"

"_Call me. Let me put the absolute fear into those cretins."_ The Persona might be a good choice for this. Especially with that new technique.

"Yeah."

"... How will they be armed?" A plan was taking form. It would depend on whether Raynare really was such a bad boss, or not. And if she actually sacrificed some of them...

"Swords and guns, both using the light element. Weaker than our light energy, and not as malleable. For you, I'd say only the guns or large numbers of attackers would be dangerous."

"No, I don't think so." Briefly, Yu looked into Kalawarner's eyes. "I still wonder why you just gave up after a small test."

She stared back. "So, that's how much stronger than us you are. We used thrice as much power on those spears, and you destroyed them like the others. Without noticing it."

… Huh. Was he really that much stronger than them? Thrice as much power used, and no difference? Not bad.

"_You still don't know how you compare to the other mythical and supernatural creatures around us."_ Uriel's stern voice echoed in his mind. _"But it seems save to say that fallen and angels with one pair of wings cannot fight you, should you choose to be serious."_

That was an obvious conclusion. How he compared to the others, though...

Well, it didn't matter. According to Kalawarner, there was a good chance that Issei was inside. That was enough reason for Yu to storm the place, if necessary.

… In fact, it was the only lead he had. If Issei wasn't here, he hadn't the slightest idea where he could possibly be.

Then again, It sounded as though Raynare was just the kind of person who'd do something like that.

Yuu walked up the stairs, his chosen Persona already equipped. Kalwarner trailed behind him, her steps light and unsure. "What are you doing?"

When she spoke up, she was much quieter than he expected her to be. "I'm going with you. I want to see what you do, and make sure Raynare is dealt with."

"Dealt with?"

"We want to make sure she can't just tell the higher-ups some story of her own. The cross should stay intact, and some of the exorcists will need to be taken for questioning. Since you won't kill them, unless they really try to get killed, I'm not too worried, but... I want to see what happens."

"... You just want to see me beat Raynare up." He shook his head at her true intent.

With a shrug and a smile, Kalawarner answered. "Well, yeah. Good way to take that pretentious bitch down a peg."

* * *

><p><strong>King: Oh, look. I finally got a new chapter out. This took longer than I wanted it to. Today, I am aided, sadly, not by a HDxD character, but...<br>**

**Loki: Hello. My name is Loki. You don't let me appear enough. Prepare to die.**

**King: ... The Princess Bride? Really? Not your style. Not your style at all.**

**Loki: Wasn't that turn of allegiance a bit too abrupt?**

**King: ... Ignore what I say, why dont'cha? Maybe it was, but it's not so much a turn, as just being clever about it. Crazy bitch Raynare, who goes against orders, or calm and merciful Yu, who won't get them in trouble and is stronger than her. Not that hard to decide, huh?**

**Loki: Good, good. But our dear, gray-haired hero gets ready to kill? If it wasn't the sensible course, it would be shocking, but he is the kind of person that realizes how different the situation is. Big, ominous factions, members of which have already proven themselves ready to kill, and not so ready to leave him alone. That requires harder bandages.**

**King: My thoughts exactly. Rias for her part, showed just how arrogant she is. In all fairness, she has good reason to be. She's got looks, she's smart, she's powerful, her family is filthy rich, her brother one of the most powerful members of her society...**

**Loki: And so on. Someone needs to wake her up. Or you let me, through dear Yu, of course, milk that arrogance for all it's worth. Being a trickster, and all.**

**King: What Kalawarner and Yu talked about will be revealed in the next chapter. The chosen Persona is one I have not yet mentioned, I think.**

**Loki: Being ignored is surprisingly painful.**

**King: Know my pain, and feel my suffering. On to the reviews. It's about the biggest compliment I can receive, when someone says they start caring about a character in my story. Especially a character like Kalawarner.**

**Loki: Issei's fate is something that our beloved King has not yet decided on. Devil? Human? Something else? Up in the air, that one.**

**King: The only person that was described as antisocial in the 'Fake World' is me. I think someone misunderstood that.**

**Loki: Indeed. this King here, is one who would be terrible at true kingship. A catastrophy, a travesty, waiting to happen.**

**King: Oh, you don't want to appear anymore in the story? You could just say so.**

**Loki: Whatever Asia, and especially Issei end up as will have consequences on the plot. Massive ones.**

**King: Massive enough that just this choice would probably give material for two stories. Which I'm not gonna do. This is a single story, following one branch out of all the ones I could take.**

**Loki: Titania is a capable illusionists. It isn't hard to believe that she'd use one to cover up some not-so-subtle differences between herself and others. Without it being mentioned.**

**King: Take that as you will.**

**Loki: Kindly review. Our dearest King is unsure about this chapter. He needs you tell him what you think.**

**King: ... Be so kind, as to just shut it, Loki.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Odin: As with a thousand other things he likes, King of the fake World does not own Persona, nor High School DxD.**

**King: Okay, that's it. No more disclaimers for you lot.**

* * *

><p>Yu knew that trusting Kalawarner wasn't the smartest thing he could do. It had been too easy, she had offered her help too fast, to trust her. Even her explanation, while it seemed sound, didn't alleviate his worries much.<p>

Since she tried to kill him, that distrust on his part was natural, though.

Nevertheless, her help was the fastest way to get to where he suspected Issei to be. And being fast was certainly important.

Kalawarner opened the doors to the church, and Yu followed her through them. The place looked abandoned. A good deal of the pews were lying around, many in disrepair. The stained glass windows sported cracks, and the cross that would normally stand at the wall opposite of the doors was a broken pile of wood, lying on the ground. Rubble was also lying everywhere, gathering dust.

Only the altar was in a more or less good condition.

"... Where would Raynare hold Issei?" He asked Kalawarner.

"Depends on how desperate she is."

"And how desperate is she?"

"Considering she snatched him in broad daylight... Very. You mopped the floor with us, and our favorite leader has a severe inferiority complex." She walked over to the wall. "I'd say he's in the chamber below. And with how very angry Raynare is, I'd say her taking some of our exorcists down there is pretty likely, too."

"... I'll just assume you're going to open the way to the chamber." The Fool looked towards the door at the side, the entrance to the backrooms.

"Yeah." She started to tap the wall systematically. "It's a real pain to find, though."

"... How many members of your group are here?"

"Everyone, I'd say. Other than Dohnaseek and Mittelt, of course." She gave him a brief look, and he was surprised to see worry fly over her face. They hadn't appeared to be particularly close. "Where do you think they are?"

"Probably with Gremory and her group. She didn't look happy."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine." He admitted. "I was harsher than necessary."

"_She put herself between you and Hyoudou Issei." _Siegfried said. _"And after something similar happening before, you do not wish to take any chances."_

… True. When he had been held at the police station, back in Inaba, he had seen the image of Nanako on the midnight channel. He had known she would be targeted. And he had been incapable of helping her.

Never before had Yu felt so helpless. It was something he never wanted to happen again.

It was also a certain way to get him very, very angry. That Rias did so, unknowingly, had its effect on him. Still, he'd overdone it.

"But unless they do something stupid, like try to fight, I doubt anything dangerous will happen."

"Yeah... So, Dohnaseek's in trouble. He won't pass up a good fight."

"... Would he be that stupid? I'm not that good at sensing power, but Gremory and Himejima, at least, are stronger than him."

"Himejima? Eh, doesn't matter. Listen, odds are that Raynare will be the only one down there who can fight. Even stray exorcists have a sense of camaraderie. The only one who would help her is Freed, and if she actually trusts him, then she's lost it... Ah, there's that damn switch."

He heard a clicking sound, and the altar glided to the side. Loudly.

"... Did anyone hear that?" Really, why would anyone make the secret entrance be so loud? It defeated the whole secret part.

The grin on Kalawarner's face was not entirely unexpected. "Everyone's used to it. We've been using this passage a lot."

"You enjoy this thing, don't you?" He let her go first, mostly so he could keep her in sight. The passage turned out to be a stairway.

She walked down the stairs slowly, calmly. "You're gonna beat up that stuck up moron. And I get to watch, instead of being beat up, too. Can't get much better." After a moment of thought, she added "Well, you could always give out a trashing to Freed, too. He's got it coming, and he's actually worse than Raynare."

"How so?" Lit torches lined the wall, all the way down to the end.

"Pfff... Let's see... Enjoys killing, enjoys torturing, enjoys raping, enjoys vulgarity... Want me to continue?"

… That sounded disgusting. "No."

"See?" They continued down the stairs in semi-awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Yuuto did not like the current situation. Rias was angry, Akeno was smiling in that fear-inducing way and the fallen angels were only making things worse.<p>

"I'm telling you, we were just following orders. It's not unusual for some squad leaders to interpret established orders differently." Dohnaseek looked almost bored as he repeated those lines for the sixth time. He had been informative before, but now he'd clammed up.

"And I have a hard time believing that." Said a miffed Rias. Miffed, because of Narukami Yu.

Credit where credit is due. He had riled her up effectively.

Which worried Yuuto. It was not something he expected the calm third-year student to do. Whatever could his motive be?

"Buchou?" Akeno, her smile still scary, intersected into what was becoming a loop of repeating questions and trivial answers. "I believe those two have nothing useful to say."

Mittelt took exception to that. "Hey! Maybe you just don't ask the right questions?"

"And what would be a right question?" The fallen shivered, when Akeno looked at her.

"You-you'll have to figure that out yourself." Her voice hitched just a bit.

Rias walked away from the fallen, motioning for Yuuto to follow her. "I want you to go to their hideout with Koneko. Do you know the place they described?"

He had half-expected her to do that. "Are you sure? They may consider that an act of aggression."

"I am. But after what those two said, I can safely say that their group started aggressions. As it stands, we could easily press charges, if we don't kill anyone. If we play our cards right, the momentum is ours, and Raynare will be left alone."

"It could still escalate."

She shook her head. "I doubt it actually comes to that. They could already be considered rogue, after all they have done."

Yuuto nodded. "Very well. Do you want me to help Narukami-Senpai?"

"Yes." She grimaced. "No matter what he may think of me, I do not want him to die. And resurrecting him is not an option now. He made his point."

He still thought that the reaction was odd. They hadn't exactly given him a reason to believe they would just let him... die...

"Buchou. Do you remember when we had Narukami-Senpai in our club room? What you told him?"

"What do you mean?"

"... When he called your bluff concerning Kalawarner."

"... I assured him I didn't lie."

"Did you ever mention that you had no chance of actually interfering?"

"..."

"Because if you didn't, then he might be under the impression that you would have let him die."

"... I didn't mention that."

… Riddle solved? "So, he doesn't know. And suddenly, I'm not surprised about his attitude, or the way he misinterpreted things in the worst way possible."

She sighed. "It would explain a lot. I can hardly blame him for that, if he ran on the assumption that I would disregard lives callously."

"I'd have acted the same as him." Yuuto admitted. "Call it a feeling, but I'm not overly worried about Narukami-Senpai."

"Why is that?" Rias frowned thoughtful. "No matter what his power is, he's still human. From the records I checked, it doesn't look like he has any actual training, nor prior experience with outside influences. The idea that he could defeat four fallen angels so easily is quite difficult to believe."

"Still," He glanced at the others. Akeno was playing around with some lightning in her hands, which both Dohnaseek and Mittelt looked at, albeit with very different emotions. "it's rare for a human to gain the respect of the average fallen angel so quickly. Something extraordinary must have happened, and those two are stalling because of that."

"Yes. Which only worries me more." His king did not look happy. "Go now. Who knows what a few minutes could mean."

Even as he started his way towards the church, Yuuto couldn't help but think that Rias was underestimating Yu. It was more of a hunch than anything else, but he really wasn't worried in the slightest.

It took them about two minutes to get down to the end of the passage, where a door stood, visibly old and worn down. It didn't budge when Kalawarner tried to open it. "We never close this door. Raynare really seems to be serious about this." She was certain now, that her so called superior really had abducted some the stray exorcists. That was actually worse than she ever expected Raynare to be.

Yu, not in the mood for any further distractions, kicked the door. It opened loudly under the force he brought to bear, breaking off the hinges and flying through the air.

… Did he mean to do that?

Judging by his muttered "Huh.", he did not.

His way of opening the door did not go unnoticed. At the end of the chamber, on top of the flight of stairs, stood a shocked Raynare. Behind her was the cross, the lines running along it pulsing in a sickly green. And there, between the cross and her fellow fallen, sat six stray exorcists in a circle, bound and unconscious. Issei was lying to the side of the chamber, bruised and injured, but breathing. He wasn't conscious either.

"You!" She looked shocked at the human, while Kalawarner did her best to stay out of sight. She had no intention of interfering.

"Me." His sword already in hand, Yu walked towards her.

"Stay where you are, human!" It was an attempt at being intimidating. One that would have been more successful, if she didn't look so scared. Even the two light spears she created in her hands didn't help that image.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do." He moved. Much, much faster than even trained exorcists, Yu moved forward and put himself between Raynare and Issei.

Clever. She was alone, and that pervert was his weak point. If he could also put up another shield like the one before, Raynare's best avenue of attack would be gone.

She also noticed that, grimacing as she did.

"... You know, I'm not sure what to say." He admitted. "My usual opponents are very different. Talking them down never worked, but defeating them in a fight usually did the trick. You're different."

… Now Kalawarner wondered what he usually fought against. Were those opponents reasonable? Or under some rules? Was combat even realistic? It would explain his reluctance to kill.

"So? Are you saying you won't do anything excessive?" Raynare smiled in an ugly way, a sign that her control was slipping. "Like, killing me?"

"No. I'm saying, I will use as much force as necessary to make you stand down." Whatever he looked like from Raynare's position, it caused her to stumble back. "And if that means killing you, so be it. If it saves lives, I won't show you any mercy."

Predictably, Raynare exploded at those words. "Mercy?! Who do you think you are, human? Who do you think I am? I will not allow some pathetic human to order me around, no matter what kind of rare power he has! I'll fight you, and crush you WITH ALL I'VE GOT!" Defiant, Raynare strengthened her two red light spears, making them brim with more power than the average two-winged fallen could muster.

"That's where you're wrong, Raynare." Yu's voice hadn't changed one bit, but the wind somehow picked up. It whirled around, with him at the center. Pressure, the kind only truly powerful individuals could exert, picked up as wisps of blue appeared around him."There won't be a fight. I'll crush you and you will be lucky if you survive it."

Power. Raw power rippled through the air. It was getting harder to breath, as if something was pressing down on her chest. "So, here is your last chance. Stop this all, and walk away with your life. Find another way. Find some way that's better than this." He stretched out a hand, honestly and straightforward. Kindness beyond what Raynare deserves. A gesture of magnanimity, even if he himself would disagree.

In vain. "SHUT UP! I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL FOR THAT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TALK LIKE THAT?! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER PATHETIC LITTLE HUMAN! NO MATTER WHAT; I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE!" Raynare, all vestiges of sanity gone from her face, launched the spears at top speeds. Powerful. Fast. Dangerous.

Both were cut apart. "I already know my place." Kalawarner remembered the card she saw floating down. She expected him to summon that black construct again, which had defeated her without any trouble. It still scared her.

It would have been a thousand times better than what he did call.

The first thing his summoning did, was multiply the pressure she felt. Before it had been mildly uncomfortable. Now she was being _crushed._ As if invisible hands had appeared, clamping down on her organs individually, while also pressing her ribs closer together than ribs are meant to. It was made worse by how those hands felt. Like pure malice, dread and contempt. The message, the intent behind it was clear:

'You will not interfere.'

This power didn't care whether she wanted to interfere, or not. It put her down on general principle.

Kalawarner fell to her knees,wishing earnestly for this torture to end. Within seconds, tears of pain threatened to form in her eyes, as she tried to look up, compelled to find out what was happening. Oh, how she regretted that thought.

A horse, its coat a pristine white, its body covered with eyes. A figure in black robes sat upon it, a bow in hand, and a crown atop its bald head.

No.

Not bald. Skin never could be that bleached tone of white. That crown sat on a skull.

Any member of the Grigori Institute worth their salt would know what they were looking at. The crown, the horse, the bow... Those belonged to one specific being.

The White Rider of Conquest. A Horseman of the Apocalypse. Even in the supernatural world, the existence of the Horsemen was heavily debated, with the higher echelons not willing to give a conclusive statement.

And Narukami Yu summoned it like it was a cheap trick.

What was he? _What was he?_

Through bleary eyes, Kalawarner watched the White Rider lift its bow, purple energy gathering in its free hand. Raynare was somehow keeping herself on her feet, throwing more light spears, all of them simply evaporating into thin air upon coming close to the Horseman. She looked desperate now, scared. She realized how out of her depth she was, how helpless her situation was.

That she shouldn't have done that. "NO! N-no..."

The White Rider launched an arrow, which became a cascade of malevolent energy advancing on Raynare. Just before it swallowed her up, she started saying something. Kalawarner heard her voice, even if she couldn't identify the words.

Then the wave of dark power passed through the area where she stood, going beyond that and obliterating the cross, passing through the wall and creating a long tunnel.

As the White Rider disappeared with a scoffing sound, the pressure went down to levels Kalawarner could tolerate.

She staggered back onto her feet, knees shaking. Yu was kneeling at Issei's side, a hand over the unconscious boy, emitting white light. Raynare was completely obliterated.

"What the hell did you do?" She didn't care much for eloquence.

"... I killed her." His voice was much quieter than usual.

"That's not what I meant!" The fallen shouted. "Did you seriously summon the White Rider?!"

"... So, the Horsemen really exist?"

"Unclear. All we have are stories. So, what did you do? Was that the same power as before?"

"... Yes."

"It's more than meets the eye, then."

"... Yes."

"... You won't tell me what it is, right?"

"... Yes." He stood up. This was when Kalawarner noted, that Issei didn't look as beat up as before.

"That was a rather anticlimactic end. No fight. No chance. Just... death."

"I drew a line." At that point, she understood why he seemed so quiet.

"Your first kill." He hadn't actually killed before. Had he mentioned that? She didn't believe so, but there was a lot on her mind. In either event, this just now was important.

"... Yes."

That was big. The first one was always the hardest, usually followed by gnawing doubt, questions and second-guessing. "She wouldn't have left you alone."

She was surprised by herself. That was very unlike her. The look he gave her was as indecipherable as always, but she was sure he didn't expect it either.

"That girl was absolutely crazy. You've seen it too, haven't you? She'd never let it go."

"... I saw it. That doesn't make it any easier."

… She understood him, then and there. The circumstances were very different, but it did remind her of something. Even if she didn't want to.

"Of course it doesn't." She laughed. "If killing came to you easily, what would you be?"

"..." No answer. Instead... "Shouldn't you check up on your exorcists?"

… Oh, right. He didn't hit them. "Probably exhausted, but not in mortal danger. Else she'd have started doing her thing already."

"... Are you..." A groan interrupted him. Issei was waking up.

Kalawarner just knew, that this would be a longer discussion.

It had been, Yuu reflected, rather difficult to calm Issei down. Sometimes, even the most understanding words were insufficient to help. Judging by what he said, Raynare had been thorough in destroying his self-confidence.

Considering the difference in power between them, she beat him up solely to rub salt into the wounds her actions already caused.

On their way back up, he'd shown signs of getting better, though. He'd been shooting looks at Kalawarner's chest. She didn't seem to mind.

Back in the church proper however, they found the stray exorcists of the church, standing around in the chamber. All of them looked at the odd trio.

… Let's see how this goes.

"Kalawarner-san? What's going on? Who are those?" One of them asked distrustfully.

Yu shot the fallen a glance. She caught it, and nodded. "Those two are with me."

"And what were you doing? Especially down there?"

"Stopping Raynare from sacrificing some of you guys." Eyes went wide at those words. "She couldn't wait with trying to gain power. Now she's been taken care of."

Murmurs erupted around them. The exorcists were trying to make up their minds on that, until one of them walked into the center of the half-circle they drew around the three.

He had white hair and red eyes, which glinted with insanity. "Heeeeyooo~ Guys, don't forget~ Raynare's the one in charge~ If she was trashed, we gotta avenge her~ Kill them! Kill those guys! Rape Kalawarner and kill her, too!"

… Everyone looked at him. Disgust was the predominant emotion on their faces. "Freed. Not everyone is a sick psychopath like you." Another exorcist said.

"Whaaa? You guys need a reason to kill and rape? Coooome ooooon~ Show some backbone! Show some life! Show that you deserved being kicked out by the church!"

"You know, there are other reasons to get kicked out." Those stray exorcists were a surprisingly reasonable bunch.

"Pah!" Freed fixed his gaze on Yu. "Hey! You're that guy Kalawarner failed to kill! Are you teaming up with her? Did she seduce you? Did you fall for her? I also fall for everyone I trash and kill! All the time!" He let loose a round of laughter that made Raynare look sane.

"... Wow. I don't think I ever met someone as insane as you."

"Heeeh? How nice of you! Mind if I kill you?"

"... I would mind that."

"What is with that guy?" Issei whispered to Kalawarner.

"He's nuts." She whispered back. "Nuts by everyone's standards. Only someone like Raynare would actually take him along."

"Hey! There are plenty of others who'd take me along! Right guys?!"

… Absolute silence greeted him.

"Pah!"

Kalawarner snorted. "Wow, way to proof it."

Yu gave her a deadpan stare. "Shouldn't we have someone go down there, to check up on the guys Raynare abducted?"

Save for Freed, all the exorcists perked up. "Wait, the sacrifice function of that cross-thingy?"

"Yeah." Kalawarner nodded. "They're alive. Some of you better go retrieve them." Seven of them did just that, after a moment of deliberation.

Freed, however, walked closer to Yu. "Soooo~ What did'ya do with Raynare? If you catch my drift~"

"She's dead. That's all there is to it."

"Whaaa~ You killed her?! That's awesome~ She was a real bitch, ya know~" Apparently, he was ambivalent about her.

"... Ise, let's go back." Yu didn't want to talk to someone like Freed, right now.

"R-right, Senpai." The still rather intimidated Issei agreed.

The two of them walked towards the gate, but Freed had no intention of letting them go.

"Wait a second there! Raynare wanted to extract his Gear! Why would we let you go!?"

Issei was the one to speak up. "How do you know that?"

"Huh?" The psychopath looked at him.

"I mean, didn't she try to hide that from you?"

… Good point.

"How do you know that, Freed?" Kalawarner chimed in, smiling just a tad too sweetly. "Maybe because you helped her?"

The remaining three exorcists looked at each other. "He did try to keep us from even getting here." They withdrew sword handles from their coats. "Worth being careful with him."

Freed did the same. "Maaaaan~ Guess I shouldn't have helped that bitch, after all~ And I didn't even get to fuck her~ What a waste~" A blade of pure light erupted from the handle, and he dashed at Issei.

Yuu got in between them, far faster than the stray exorcist could move. He grabbed the sword, still save from light because of White Rider, and punched Freed. Yu's grip proved superior, when his punch sent his enemy flying through the church. He was flung against the wall and fell to the ground.

He changed his grip, now holding the sword of light properly. He kept his eyes locked on Freed, who took his time standing up. The exorcist was coughing up blood. "Fuck! What the hell are you?!"

Kalawarner's light spear embedded itself in the wall right beside Freed. "I think you have some questions to answer." Another spear penetrated the wall on the other side of him.

"Gah! Shut up!" He tried to run away, but another spear went through his shoulder "AAAAAAH! FUCK!"

"Hey, Narukami." The fallen angel turned to the Fool. "I suppose, I should thank you. Without you, who knows what Raynare would have gotten us into. Still, I hope we never meet again. You scare the hell outta me and I don't get paid enough to deal with someone like you." The smile she showed him took the edge off her words.

He made to give the sword of light to one of the exorcists, who waved his hand. "Keep it. I'm guessing you saved some of my friends down there and Freed won't need it anyway. Just will it to stop, while touching the cross in the middle. You activate it the same way."

"How generous of you." The blade fizzled out.

"Hey, you're they guy who killed our superior, and beat down Freed with one punch. I don't wanna make you my enemy."

With a sigh, Yu turned back to the gate. "Come on, Issei. Let's go." With Freed's screamed obscenities and curses as terrible background music, the two high school students left the church.

* * *

><p><strong>King: Yay, I managed to update! But damn, real life got into my way for this. <strong>

**Rias: That sounds like an excuse.**

**King: Oh, you're here.**

**Rias: That's no way to greet the first DxD character who joins you here.**

**King: Excuse me for not being in the best possible mood, then.**

**Rias: Apology accepted.**

**King: ... You're ignoring the sarcasm.**

**Rias: Let's start this for real, already. I'm curious~**

**King: Riiiight. So, this chapter involved quite a few things.**

**Rias: The perspective on my actions, for an example.**

**King: Or Raynare's death. Yes, death. I actually did that. I might be a bit fed up with protagonists in stories that just can't do this. Yu, with his focus on truth, can't deny the danger of someone like her.**

**Rias: True, true. Did you enjoy the comments that believe you were too harsh?**

**King: It wasn't me, so much as it was Yu just unwilling to wait any longer. He knows he went too far, as I alluded to in this chapter. I'd like to take this moment and say, that all kinds of reviews are appreciated. Positive, negative, praise, criticism... I like them all.**

**Rias: How very interesting.**

**King: Stop smiling like that. Just to get something clear, though.**

**Rias: Had I been capable of interfering with Narukami-kun's situation, I would have. Why wasn't I? Wait for the next chapter.**

**King: I guess I came across as not liking you in the last 'Fake World'. Which is wrong. I set up a misunderstanding. Forcing both sides to reexamine the situation by turning up something drastic seemed like a good idea to me.**

**Rias: If you manage to do it correctly.**

**King: Trust me, few people are as harsh with me as I am myself.**

**Rias: Did this chapter have to be so short? And take so long?**

**King: Didn't I mention this before? I happen to have a life. Just started with university, in fact. You'll forgive me for being somewhat preoccupied with my own future.**

**Rias: Of course, of course. Back to the story, Asia hasn't appeared yet, has she?**

**King: It's still before she even arrives in the city. Don't worry, I have plans. Plans that have nothing to do with canon. Plans that will alter canon. Plans that...**

**Rias: I think we all get it.**

**King: Just steal the fun I have with this segment. Sure, just go ahead. Are you trying to dispirit me?  
><strong>

**Rias: Ah! You have seen through my diabolic scheme to stimulate your brain discreetly.**

**King: Ooooookay. Uh, would you?**

**Rias: Dear readers, please review. Share your opinion. Get another traumatic guest for the next 'Fake World'.**

**King: Oh, how I hate this part...**


	7. Chapter 7

The two devils made their way through the city as fast as they could. Speed, however, was not Koneko's specialty. Alone, Yuuto could have been at the church already, even if he had to be careful about not being seen at speeds too great for humans to reach. That said, going in alone would have been suicidal.

Of course, suddenly coming across the two people they were meant to assist turned that into a moot point. Yu and Issei were walking down the road, talking quietly. They stepped into their way, Yuuto with a smile, Koneko as expressionless as usual.

"It's good to see you two unharmed."

"Eh? Kiba? Toujou-chan? Senpai, are they..." Issei trailed off, his eyes slightly wild.

"Yes. Both of them are devils." There was no noticeable emotion in Yu's voice.

"... You said Gremory-senpai was one, too. You... Are all the most popular students devils?"

"Pretty much." Yu shrugged.

"Except you, Senpai." Yuuto said. "You're about as popular as I am, I think."

"You didn't need to remind me." The older student pinched the bridge of his nose. "But what do you want?" And he stalled further small talk by cutting to the chase.

"Buchou wanted us to help you. Quite unnecessary, it seems." Seeing a frown form on Yu's face, he continued. "If I may ask, what about the cell of fallen angels?"

"... Kalawarner has taken control of them. Once Dohnaseek and Mittelt return, they'll go away."

Yuuto nodded. "That's good. We'll tell Buchou about it. The two of them are alright, and Akeno-san will release them once we've confirmed your health."

"Uhm..." Issei, started to say. "Those two are fallen angels, right? The ones that attacked me? Under Yuum... Raynare's command?"

Yu answered. "Yes, but they won't cause any more trouble."

"Why?"

He smiled thinly. It scared Yuuto. "They're afraid of me. And after Kalawarner tells them what happened, they'll fear me even more."

"... What happened?" Koneko interjected, her voice quiet and noncommittal.

The smile vanished, and Yu was just as expressionless as Koneko. "I killed Raynare."

… That was a surprise to Yuuto. He didn't believe Yu to be someone who would kill callously. "Is there a particular reason you did it? Even if Dohnaseek-san told you it would be better, I doubt you would kill just like that."

For a moment, he felt a sensation akin to getting crushed. Laughter, as if from far away, drifted into his mind. It was a spiteful laugh, arrogant and condescending.

Dimly, Yuuto noticed that Yu had closed his eyes. He felt the crushing feeling lessen, until it was gone.

Without realizing it, he took a step back. A primal part of his brain had taken over for a second, a part that felt absolute fear and reacted with the flight instinct. He whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse. "What are you?"

Yu didn't hear, or didn't care for the latter question. Opening his eyes, he answered the former instead. "I saw Raynare's madness. She wouldn't have let go. She would have come back, again and again, just to get back at me. I don't know who else she would have hurt."

Koneko also stared at him, a sliver of fear on her normally expressionless face.

Yu continued talking, not acknowledging the state the two were in. "She would have killed Issei to get his Sacred Gear, all so she could have a better chance of fighting me. Where do you think she would have stopped?"

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from, Senpai." Issei mumbled. He didn't seem affected by the show of power. If anything, he seemed surprised by their sudden behavior. "She'd have gotten worse, I guess."

"..." Yuuto shook himself out of his stupor. "I suppose we'll never know." It took all his self-control to keep his voice calm. "But if you're alright, it might be better if we report to Buchou. If you can, please come by our clubroom tomorrow after school. We will need to make a report for Buchou's family. She will probably tell you that herself, though. Let's go, Koneko."

After one last look for each, he turned around and walked away as fast as he could without seeming suspicious. Koneko followed him.

* * *

><p>Close to Issei's house, Yu stopped and turned around to face him. "How are you feeling now?"<p>

"Better." Issei said, his voice much more normal. "I'm better. Thanks again, Senpai. This is the second time you saved my head. We really have to stop this, or I'll be indebted to you forever."

… If he could joke like that, Yu figured he'd be more or less okay.

"But, you, uh, are you going to go to their clubroom?"

"Are you?"

"Eh?" The question caught Issei off-guard.

"The invitation extended to you too."

"Why would it? I get having to talk to you, but why me?"

"You have a Sacred Gear. I wouldn't put it past Gremory to try and recruit you."

Issei blinked, disbelievingly. "What?!"

Yu raised a hand. "Calm down. Why is that so surprising? She'll probably try and find out what your Gear is, then offer you to join her peerage, if she thinks it's worth it."

Now Issei was gaping and flailing his arms. "But why me? Compared to people like... Ah, screw it. What am I supposed to do?"

… The look in his eyes was lost. Not the ever so slowly fading panic for his life, but the feeling of being caught completely flatfooted.

And he looked to Yu for an answer.

It wasn't a new situation. He had helped many people by being there for them. Sometimes, his words had a profound effect on those people, and he always tried to help them find their answer. A gentle push, not in some direction, but simply something they needed.

"Think about what's best for you."

"What's best for me, huh?" Issei mumbled to himself. Then he nodded. "You're right. That's what my decision should be based on."

Then he looked away, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "If you're right, I mean. If Gremory-senpai really asks me to join."

"_It would have been so easy to make him refuse her offer."_ Sandalphon whispered. _"So easy to keep him away from that girl's grasp. His outrageous goal will make his resistance collapse like a house of cards."_

That didn't matter. It was Issei's life, and Issei's choice. He should make the one he believed was best. The one he could live with best.

"But you're really amazing, Senpai. You can fight those fallen angels, keep your calm all the time and even dish out advice."

"... Thank you for the compliment. " Yu closed his eyes. "I worked hard to become like I am today."

"That's so cool." Issei sighed. "And me? I feel so useless. I needed you to save me twice. There's no way I can do any of that stuff."

"... Anyone can. If there's anything I've learned, it's that we can all be better than we are."

"But I'm weak."

"Right now, you are." Issei flinched back. "But you can change that. I'm sure that you can gain strength of your own. If that's what you want, I know it's possible for you."

"You're really a nice guy." Issei sighed. "And pretty cool. I thought you're just another bishounen, but you're really just that good." He hesitated for a moment, then stretched out his hand. "So, thanks again, Senpai."

Yu took the offered limb. "Sure. Don't worry about it."

He didn't expect the all too familiar feeling he got that moment.

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_May your world prosper through this new facet..._

_Let the determination of the Magus Arcana_

_bring forth new possibilities..._

Issei let go. "Bye, Senpai." Then he walked away, back home.

Yu looked at his hand. The power of the Magus Arcana was small, a flickering flame, compared to the bright infernos of power his other Arcana were. But it was undoubtedly the same.

Apparently, his World Arcana still had surprises for him in store.

* * *

><p>Once back home, Yu sat down on the couch. Although it may be more appropriate to say he fell into it. Now, with no one around, he let the fact get to him.<p>

He had killed. He had done it for a reason, and he had done it believing it to be the right thing. But he had killed.

… Yu waited for some sort of reaction from himself. Feeling sick, feeling disgusted, but nothing. He wasn't comfortable with what happened, certainly not, and he didn't feel good. That was all.

Somehow, he had expected more.

He raised his hand. It was perfectly still. No shaking, nothing. There didn't seem to be a reaction.

His Personas were a whisper, barely recognizable. They shared knowledge with him, impressions and memories. They helped him deal with what happened in a way very few would be able to understand. Was that what let him recover from an emotionally taxing event like this? They hadn't done that before.

Further introspection was stopped by his phone ringing. He took it out – it was a new model that his parents gave him as a sort of consolation for being left alone – and saw a familiar number on the display. It was enough to make him crack a smile.

He took the call. "Hey Yosuke."

"What's up partner? I didn't get a chance to call yesterday, so what happened with that whole fallen angel thing?"

Yosuke was his best friend. Of course he told him about everything that happened over the past few days. It was a testament to the strength of their friendship that he believed it without any trouble.

"I saved the guy from them. It got more complicated after that..." He relayed the events of the past two days.

"... Tough cookie." A very succinct way of putting it. "I really don't envy you there, partner."

"Yeah."

"Do you need help? You know we've all got your back."

"You told the others?" He had expected Yosuke would do that.

"Of course. Everyone agreed that if you need us, you have us. You're our leader, after all."

… Just hearing that was a big help. Knowing that everyone was ready to come to his help was reassuring.

"Thanks, partner."

"What are friends for? Just... Make sure you're alright. Stuff's different now, and I'm worried about you."

"... I know. The moment I think I'm in over my head, I'll call."

Yosuke laughed. "And the moment you do, the cavalry's gonna come. Alright."

"It's settled, then." Yu chuckled. After a moment of silence, his friend continued.

"Are you still coming over for Golden Week?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Let's just hang out, chill around and have fun. Without any murder mysteries, or other worlds to get into our way."

The idea made him smile wider than before. "It would be a change of pace."

"Weird, right?"

"Yeah."

"If that's all..." Yosuke trailed off, waiting for a moment. When Yu said nothing, he continued. "then, bye."

"Bye."

He looked at the phone is his hand after hanging up. Then he chuckled. Yu already felt better after this. Shows what a few simple words can do.

* * *

><p>In a place that existed only in the broadest sense of the word, a woman frowned. The book resting in her lap glowed. This book was not supposed to glow. The one it belonged to had finished his journey, and a new one had not yet started, if it ever did.<p>

It had started a few days ago – or what passed as days in this realm. It had shone brilliantly, once, then nothing happened. And now it glowed this familiar glow.

"Most intriguing." The master stated. "It appears our honored guest walks a new path."

"It is not unusual for a guest to start a new journey." She said. "However, it does not happen like this. What does this mean?"

"That is something we must investigate." Large, bloodshot eyes opened to stare into the distance. A leer nearly split his face in two. "Interesting indeed. I had not expected such events to occur so shortly after our guest's victory."

She watched on as he continued to chuckle. "A new bond was given form... Yet it is unusual to form at this point in a guest's journey." Opening the book, the woman looked down at the newly created pages What she saw made her widen her eyes in shock. "Master, I believe you need to see this."

"What is it?" He looked at the book she put on the table before her. "Oh my." If at all possible, his smile widened. "It seems our guest's penchant to form unlikely bonds is still going strong."

"For better or for worse." She muttered, her golden eyes showing a sliver of worry. "This is a dangerous being to bond with."

Within the book, engraved upon the page, they saw Yu shaking the hand of boy about his age. The boy's other hand, however, was engulfed in a red fog, with a green light like an eye upon the back of the hand.

"Certainly. But I have faith that he will be capable of overcoming even this danger. That much trust, our guest has earned."

While true, it didn't assuage her worries.

* * *

><p>Yu watched Issei trot closer. "So you've come."<p>

"Yeah." The pervert grimaced. He was massaging a bruise on his arm.

"Do I want to know?"

"They got me while waiting for the wind." His Kouhai replied.

Apparently, he had gotten over his trauma. "The wind?"

"To lift their skirts!" Issei pumped his fist.

… Yes, over his trauma. And back to his lecherous ways. Yu wasn't sure whether he should be impressed, relieved or appalled. Maybe a combination of them.

The Fool looked over to the old school building. "Are you ready?"

"I guess. At least I'll be talking to the great Onee-samas."

That wide grin of his was honest. And perverted. Those two states really were close together with him. Yu shook his head. "Were you formally invited?"

"Kiba came to me at lunch break and told me to come here, if I can. Then he added they'd be busy until then." That added up to what Akeno told him. She also asked him to escort Issei, should he show up. Yu was relatively sure that the events of yesterday were the cause.

Tellingly, Akeno and Rias had both been absent after the lunch break.

They walked into the building, and Issei blinked. "What's with all that high-class furniture?"

"The 72 pillars are apparently devil nobility." Yu began to explain. "And Gremory is well of. I'd assume that the family is rich."

"How rich?"

"Judging by the look of this clubhouse, very."

Issei shot Yu a dry look. "Very helpful, Senpai."

He replied with a thin smile and a shrug. Then he got more serious. "What is it?"

"Eh?"

"There's something on your mind. Something you want to ask."

"Are you a psychic? Can you read minds?" Issei looked nonplussed.

"No. But the way you glance at me every three seconds is a hint."

"Oh. Well, it can wait until after this."

"Good. We're here." They stopped before the door to the clubroom.

"Okay."

Yu opened the door, and the two entered the Occult Research Clubroom. The room was still dark, lit only by the candles all around the place. Rias was sitting behind her desk, not smiling. Yuuto was leaning against the wall to the side, his expression guarded. Koneko frowned from her seat on the couch. Akeno's smile seemed almost... predatory, as she stood beside Rias. A red light just extinguished on top of the desk.

"Welcome, Narukami-kun, Hyoudou-kun." The devil's voice gave no indication of her emotions. "Please, take a seat. Would you like some tea?"

Yu nodded, while Issei did his best not to look too eager. Both sat down on the couch opposite of Rias. Akeno put down teacups on the small table before them.

"It's good to see you unharmed, Hyoudou-kun."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, uh, right. Thanks."

"I underestimated you, Narukami-kun. To free him from so many stray exorcists is quite the achievement."

"..." He waited for her to follow up on it. Something else was there.

A glint of concern was visible on her face. "It was still foolish. You could have died."

"I knew the risks." Yu replied. "But thank you for your concern."

"You don't seem to understand the situation." There was no accusation in her voice. Only worry. "It went well for you this time, but the next time you interfere, it may not end like this. Had Raynare not turned rogue, then you would have to content with retaliation from the fallen angels. And me and my peerage as well, by proxy of it happening in my territory."

"I see."

She sighed. "And that is what I doubt."

"..."

"I don't know what kind of situation you got embroiled in before." Rias started what seemed to be a well-prepared monologue. "I don't know under what events you gained that ominous not-Sacred Gear. But by your own admission, you didn't know about the three factions before meeting us. Or do you claim to know the stakes?"

"No." It was almost comical, how they reacted to his easy admission. Yuuto blinked, Akeno giggled, Koneko did nothing and Rias twitched. "But I'd do it again."

Another twitch. "You'd put yourself in danger again?"

"To save someone's life? Yes."

She looked at him for a moment, eyes hard. Then she shook her head with closed eyes. "You're insane."

For a moment, he didn't know what to make of that comment. Until the smile appeared on her face. "That desire to help for the sake of helping... It tends to destroy those who feel that way. It's a brave, but dangerous way."

Yu shrugged. "Maybe so."

With another sigh, Rias looked at him again. "It stung quite badly when you talked to me like that, you know? I only wanted to keep you from danger."

"I know, which is why I want to apologize for what I said." She frowned, and he elaborated. "Don't get me wrong. I would have gone to that church and rescue Ise anyway. This was just the fastest way."

"Apology accepted. There's no point in staying angry at you. What's done is done." Rias started rubbing her temples. "But you're quite good at manipulating others."

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Ara, ara." Akeno interjected. "You intentionally angered Buchou to the point that you could use it to walk away with one of our enemies. That is manipulative."

With a raised eyebrow, the Wild Card looked at her. "If it makes you feel better, think of it that way."

… This situation was odd. Rias seemed more worried than anything, Akeno was amused, and the other two didn't stop frowning.

Rias' behavior confused him particularly. He had expected her to be insulted. Angry. Maybe give him a death glare. Not this. It felt like the annoyed worry of an overprotective guardian.

Needless to say, that way of thinking made no sense. His stance on joining her peerage was more than clear, after yesterday's events, and other than that, they were just classmates. That worry could be partially explained by the town being her territory. But this seemed to go even further.

Very confusing.

The devil continued talking. "There is something else that we noticed. It's about the evening you were attacked by Kalawarner. From what you said, I could gather that you believe, I intentionally didn't interfere. Which is not right."

He waited patiently for her to continue.

"My familiar came across the scene. She was out on an errand for me. Unfortunately, she has no real combat potential, or else she would have helped."

… She seemed to be on the level about that. The look in her eyes was honest. A guilty look, the kind someone dons when they think they should have done more.

Rias had apparently decided to be more straightforward with him. At least the scene he made yesterday served a purpose.

Yuuto spoke up next, a cautious note in his voice. "I think we need to get something else out of the way now. When we met you, both Koneko and I felt an incredibly evil power from you. What was that?"

… No surprise there. He had seen how they reacted to his slipping control. A disadvantage of his Personas being capable to interact with the world was that he needed a tighter leash on their power. The White Rider especially, had nothing but contempt for everything weaker than him.

When Yu had thought about Raynare's death and her last words, he had neglected his control over his Persona, who proceeded to make his opinion known. Issei was exempt from it, because Yu wanted to protect him, a wish the Rider respected.

It was a crude mistake, but one he couldn't correct now. Judging by the looks he was being given, another vague explanation wouldn't work this time. They would want answers.

Akeno cleared her throat politely. "Also, I investigated possible sources to that 'power' of yours, and came up short." She waited for him to say something, her smile not wavering even as he stayed silent. "Unless there is some gross oversight on my part, the only thing that could explain it, is a Sacred Gear after all."

It was a surprise to him that she was so skeptic. She had given no indication of that. Although, this might be an attempt to make sure he couldn't wheedle his way out. "And how would you explain it?"

"A summoning or avatar-type." The devil answered easily, keeping eye contact with him. "That manly figure you summoned could easily be a construct your mind considered powerful at the moment of it's awakening, or a representation of the entity your Gear emulates."

It would be easy to contradict those ideas. And since they wanted answers...

The card was crushed and Titania appeared beside him, her inhuman features not hidden away. A playful smile on her face, the fairy queen looked at Akeno, who was rather taken aback. "And how do I fit into that idea, you little living blasphemy?"

"Blasphemy?" Akeno's smile became positively terrifying.

"Of course. Devils, foes of heaven. Blasphemous beings that angels and their followers wish extinguished. Am I wrong?"

The smile changed again, becoming more polite. There was still something cold about it, however. "Very well."

"Hello Lady Tanya." Issei gave her a cheery wave, eyes wandering all over her body.

"What a well-behaved boy you are." Titania giggled, a sound like bells ringing. "Though your eyes are less so."

"Who are you?" Rias asked, a hard gaze focusing on the fairy. "What are you?"

"Have you not seen? The way I was called? What other being have you seen, brought forth as I was?"

"Then... you are..."

Titania made a curtsy. "I am the queen of fae, Titania. I am a Persona of the human Narukami Yuu, one of the manifestations of the soul he may call upon at his leisure."

"Manifestations of the soul?" Rias repeated, not comprehending. "What do you mean by that?"

Yuuto blinked. "Titania? The wife of Oberon?"

Titania's smile soured. "Do not mention my husband. I have a certain... aversion to him."

"... Yes ma'am." The blonde devil gulped audibly.

"Exactly what is going on here?" The red-haired president of this club asked, her expression clearly conveying that her patience was running out.

As calm as ever, Yu looked at her. "... I disproved Himejima's theory. Unless you have an explanation for this, too?"

For her part, Akeno frowned. "That construct from before did not talk."

"Oh, but he can. The good lord simply chose not to." The queen turned to Akeno once again.

"Avatar-type Sacred Gears usually have only a single entity within. Summoning, on the other hand, can call up multiple beings. This is no actual evidence."

… At this point, he knew for sure. She was trying to corner him. It was necessary, he supposed. His refusal to share details and their need to know them clashed.

Unfortunately, he could understand that reasoning. "I told you before. What I know about my power is above doubt."

"You'll excuse if I'm a bit skeptical of that. I don't know your sources, nor how trustworthy they are." Akeno was rather stubborn about this.

"I trust them more than you."

Titania giggled. "Indeed. There is no doubt about that."

"Fairies are not known for being trustworthy." Rias intervened, her eyes narrowing. "If such are your sources, I start to have doubts about your claim."

The fairy queen smiled mischievously. "Now, now. I am not a source, but a result. One Persona among many, whose power Yu can call as he wishes. As long as you do not understand this, any attempt to understand him is doomed to fail. And without understanding, the failures of your attempts to make him change his very being are most pathetic."

The devil gave the fairy a clearly angry look. "And what would you know about my intent to gain him for my peerage?"

"I know because I saw. Watching the events surrounding our user is a favorite pastime of us, who exist withing the Sea of Souls." She laughed again, a melody so clear, it rivaled perfection. "And your idea of recruiting gave many of us a reason to laugh. With neither trust nor understanding, how can you expect him to be even interested in servitude?"

It was a good thing that they mostly withdrew from his consciousness. Hearing all their voices at once became very disconcerting.

Beside Yu, Issei gulped as Rias' barely managed to contain her rising anger. Time to intervene. "Titania, enough. I don't want to antagonize Gremory."

She looked at him, her smile warmer and more genuine than before. "As you wish." The fairy returned to his soul, keeping watch from within.

While Rias was calming down, Issei leaned towards Yu and whispered. "Hey, why didn't you tell me about Titania-nee-san?"

… Nee-san?

"You were close to having a breakdown. What would have happened if I told you she was a fairy queen?"

"... Thank you, Senpai. Because I would have lost it completely." Issei flashed a smile, then returned to ogling Akeno and Rias nervously.

… It might be better if they get his situation out of the way, if this discussion was going to continue.

"After this event I need to know." Rias was back to normal, worry instead of anger on her face. "Just what kind of power or Sacred Gear or whatever do you have?"

"... Persona. A manifestation of the soul. It isn't some God-given power. It's the facade used to overcome hardship, an ability any human can gain."

"Hmmm." Rias looked contemplative now. "And why does it take those forms? A fairy, a black clothed being?"

"Legends and myths are a kind of catalyst. They're expressions of this power. Expressions of potential."

"Potential? Interesting." For a moment, she seemed to mull over something. Then she nodded. "Now, for the true purpose of this meeting. I'll need both of you to relay to me what exactly happened with the fallen angels."

Issei and Yu looked at each other. When the latter nodded, the former started to explain about Raynare's scheme, the date, and Yu's intervention. The Wild Card continued from there, explaining how he sensed Raynare's presence and decided to observe. When Issei took over again, he explained how he had been beaten up and abducted. Yu finished by stating that he killed Raynare and destroyed the cross she had wanted to use.

Rias was rubbing her temples by the end. "I'm sorry, both of you. It was due to an oversight of mine that those fallen angels got to you in the first place. I should have been more careful, especially after Narukami-kun had already been attacked." She shook her head ruefully. "I can only apologize."

"... Let's say we're even." Yu smiled a bit.

"Uhm, since everything went alright, I'm not really angry. Don't worry about that." Issei rubbed his head. He looked rather happy, being apologized to by the most popular girl at school. Simultaneously, the pervert was visibly confused.

"Thank you." Her reply was earnest, and he believed he got a better grip on her personality now than before. She was honest right now. Rias looked as if she was beating herself up mentally. Then the devil almost beamed at the two of them. "Still... I feel at fault here. I have known for a while that you have a Sacred Gear, Hyoudou-kun. I planned to approach you in a few weeks, but the fallen angels were faster. Had it not been for Narukami-kun, you would be dead by now."

… She really did care. It was interesting. He hadn't been able to see that before. Her persistence in gaining him for her peerage had overshadowed it.

Internally, he felt like laughing. This was so similar to some of the bonds he formed. Sayoko's genuine care had been hidden behind a flirtatious attitude. He had only gotten to see the depths of her personality after some time. Something similar repeated right here.

"Hyoudou-kun, I don't want to seem overbearing." She gave Yu a quick look at that. "However, you should awaken your Sacred Gear. You've already been targeted for its existence alone. I cannot tell what else may happen." With a smile, the devil continued. "I would like to assist you in doing so."

"Ah, I..." Issei gripped his head with one hand and groaned. "Sorry. I've been having a headache for the whole day. A-anyway, I'd really like to learn about my Sacred Gear."

Rias nodded, albeit with a troubled expression. "It would be better to do this when you don't feel like that. A Sacred Gear can have strong effects on its user. There's no point to taking unnecessary risks."

Yu agreed with her on that. Issei seemed touched. "Ah, thank you, Senpai!" His ogling increased, if that was at all possible.

Koneko gave him one long stare, then said. "Pervert."

"Gah!" Issei flinched almost comically. More than one person in the room chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>King: I HAVE RETURNED!<strong>

**Titania: Indeed you have. Must you be so loud about that?**

**King: I just felt like it. University is a real hassle.**

**Titania: My, my. Is it now?**

**King: Yes. And I've had a bit of a Writer's Block as well. I didn't stay idle, though. **

**Titania: Really now?**

**King: I went over all the previous chapters to smoothen out the edges. I replaced them with those new ones a few minutes before posting this. Oh, and I changed from Yuu to Yu for our protagonist's name. It's the way all the official sites write it.**

**Titania: Does it feel right for you now?**

**King: Yes. I think I got Rias position out quite nicely. The first thing she does is worry about Yu and Issei, clearing out the actual situation takes a backseat.  
><strong>

**Titania: That does seem like something she would do.**

**King: Doesn't it? It seems nobody really expected the White Rider. He's one of my favorite Personas. Good against both Light and Dark.**

**Titania: The summoned Personas correspond to your favorites?**

**King: As good a reason as any.**

**Titania: I feel rather complimented now.**

**King: Not for that. Yu was somewhat off-balance after killing Raynare. Izanami doesn't count as a kill to me, since she joined with Marie and became one being. **

**Titania: Our help is certainly useful to him. But this changes things.**

**King: Oh, but the real game-changer will appear in the next chapter. It comes! Comes on many wings! Muhahahaha!**

**Titania: Perhaps 'tis better to stop this here and now. Our dearest King of the fake World seems to be somewhat... unhinged.**

**King: MUHAHAHAHAHA!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, after school, Rias looked up from the source of her newest headache when Yuuto entered the clubroom. He smiled at her. "I checked up on Hyoudou-kun as you asked."

"How is he?" She welcomed the momentary distraction.

"It seems his headache got worse. I advised him to visit the nurse office."

"Good idea. Do you think he is like that because of what happened to him?"

"You mean as an effect of the stress? Possible." He sat down on the couch. "I hope he gets better soon. The sooner he does, the sooner he can learn to defend himself."

"Yes." Rias agreed wholeheartedly. "And the sooner he learns to defend himself, the better."

"I'm surprised though, Buchou." Akeno chimed in, while putting down a filled tea cup in front of Rias. "I would have expected you to extend an offer to join us, if only so you could make sure he would be safe."

Rias cheeks colored imperceptibly. "Well, that is... After the little dilemma with Narukami-kun, I examined my own behavior. There had to be a reason he would suddenly be so cold, after all."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"I was pushy." She said, feeling more than a bit embarrassed. "Because I wanted to protect him, I tried too hard to get him to join us. Maybe that's why he was so cold before, too."

Her Knight nodded. "Narukami-senpai does seem like the kind of person who prefers to go at his own pace."

"What makes you say that?"

Yuuto closed his eyes. "It's the little things. The way he treats people. The confidence with which he speaks. How he acts around us, compared to others."

"Hmmm." Rias hummed in agreement. "True. He is far more personable with the few people he interacts with of his own choice. I will stop trying to recruit him."

"Oh? And what do you want to do instead?" The glimmer in Akeno's eyes was very much unbecoming of a girl nicknamed 'Great Onee-sama'.

"We'll see what happens. I believe the choice is up to him, whether he keeps his distance or not. He has already shown what happens if we try too hard with something. But" Rias adopted a more thoughtful expression. "we'll need to keep an eye on him, regardless. Even if he's strong enough to look out for himself, there's still the possibility that he'll interfere with the wrong person. And it seems Narukami-kun is good with stirring up trouble."

She left the other reason for this change of attitude unsaid. That ominous power he called Persona left her with multiple questions. Questions, she could not expect an answer to. She recognized the explanation he did give as an olive branch, a sign that he didn't try to antagonize them. Asking for more would be just as bad as continuing to hound him for her peerage.

"Does something similar go for Hyoudou-kun?"

"I will take some time so we get to know him, before extending an offer. I made this mistake once. Now I have to make sure to learn from it." She looked down on the paper on her desk. "Perhaps if I hadn't done it in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean?"

She put the paper to the edge of her desk, closer to Yuuto. "Read."

He did so. Then blinked, read it again, and blinked a second time. "And your brother agreed to this?"

"Yes." Her expression turned contrite. "Don't ask me why."

"And the other Maou as well?"

"Yes."

"This can only mean trouble for everyone involved." Yuuto put the paper down and massaged the bridge of his nose.

Koneko, who had stayed silent and ate her yokan until then, gave him a deadpan look. "That seems familiar."

… That girl had a penchant to describe the situation very well, in very few words.

* * *

><p>Narukami Yu had expected a calm evening. He'd get his groceries, eat something, finally get to reading that book he bought a few days ago, and relax.<p>

The two people sitting across from him, sipping tea, were rather counterproductive to that. Kalawarner, wearing an even more scandalous outfit than before, looked extraordinarily sheepish. She pointedly avoided looking at him, and seemed incredibly focused on her reflection in the tea.

The man who had come with her didn't have those problems. For one thing, he was immensely more powerful than Kalawarner. And much more relaxed, leaning back in his seat with a calm, roguish smile. The golden bangs – were they dyed? His hair was black everywhere else – hanging into his face didn't do anything to hide the intelligent, violet eyes that had focused on Yu.

That highly dangerous man was the leader of the Grigori.

"So, looks like your hopes of never meeting me again were dashed, Kalawarner." He tried hard, very hard, not to be amused by that. It didn't seem to work, judging by the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"_Serves her right, for ruining the calm evening."_ Baphomet growled, ever the cranky old goat.

"Dashed, trampled, cut up and thrown into a river." She replied with false cheer, not lifting her eyes from the tea.

Yu and Azazel both chuckled. "Terribly sorry." The latter said, still smiling. "But you're the one who had most to do with him."

"I'm also the one most scared of him." She muttered, apparently not feeling honored to be chosen as part of the escort of the General-Governor.

"Ah well." Her leader shrugged, not the least bit repentant, and changed the topic. "I'm surprised we just got some tea after appearing like this."

"Lottery price. My parents won three years worth of tea. They asked me to use it up. Might as well do that."

Azazel laughed. "That's a good reason. But I guess we should get to the meat of this visit."

The Wild Card nodded, waiting for him to continue. He hadn't expected Kalawarner to start talking in a business tone. "Narukami Yu. We are here to confirm the events started at the beginning of last week, when I attacked you. We ask you for your cooperation on this matter, as you were an integral factor to those events." She even managed to look at him. For five seconds.

With a raised eyebrow, Yu said the first thing he thought of. "That took a lot of courage from you."

"You have no idea." She mumbled into her tea.

"What do you want to know?" He supposed he could cooperate... to an extent.

"I'd like it if you started at the beginning." Azazel took over. "From the point were you got into contact with Kalawarner, up until you saved Hyoudou Issei."

… That couldn't possibly be the end of it. Yu didn't believe that the leader of an organization would show up just to get some information on an incident.

Which meant he'd been told something interesting enough to appear. Yu had this distinct feeling that he was that something.

Relaying the events of the last few days – again – took some time. As Kalawarner had asked, he downplayed her death threat to being overeager and inconsiderate of his opinion, with just a bit violence mixed in. He didn't even need to outright lie, not even about how Kalawarner helped him. Although he didn't bother explaining how he killed Raynare.

Amazing what the right choice of words could do.

At the end of it, Azazel rubbed his head. "That's something. You know, I thought I had that Extractor safely stowed away."

"Did you make it?"

"Yeah." He grumbled. "It was supposed to help people who didn't want anything to do with those powers. They'd get rid of it, lose their connection to anything supernatural, and I'd have a new project. Win-win. Turned out Sacred Gears are too closely connected to the soul to be taken away. It was a messy, messy experience."

"So it doesn't matter that I destroyed it?"

"Not really. It's been lying around for some decades anyway. Next stocktaking, we'd have trashed it. Although," The fallen angel suddenly had a new glint in his eyes. "why did you destroy it?"

"It was in the line of fire." Yu answered, keeping his voice blank.

"The cross and the large section of wall behind it were collateral damage?"

"... If you say it like that..."

"You know what?" Azazel looked at him intently, before his mouth morphed into a smirk once more. "I think I like you."

Yu gave him an even look, before turning his eyes over to Kalawarner, who had abandoned staring at her tea in favor of switching her focus between the two of them evenly. She looked slightly confused. "Is this a reason to be worried?"

The woman blinked at him. Her blinking intensified when Azazel started laughing, loudly and boisterously.

"Nah." He said, still grinning. "Not at all."

Yu had a feeling what would come next. Kalawarner sounded reluctant, hesitant when she talked. "Because you've... proven to have a set of interesting powers... we'd like to offer you a contract." She looked as if she had bitten into something sour, defeat choking her voice.

He looked at each of the fallen angels sitting across him. Neither seemed ready to break the silence. Azazel gave him a curious look, while Kalawarner went back to staring into her tea.

Finally, after three minutes of silence, the Wild Card asked. "What kind of contract?"

"So glad you asked." The smile on Azazel's face was widening even further. "Power like that isn't something just anybody gets. You see..." He stopped when Yu held up a hand.

"If you're going to launch into a recruitment speech, Gremory gave me several. I'd like it if there wasn't any repetition of that."

"Ah, but this is different. I want to make a contract with you to get a better read on what the hell you do. And I want to know that power like that won't be used to attack me and mine. Not change your species and make you a servant."

There was some sort of meaning behind those words. Something to deduce from them, to find out and see.

Yu didn't feel like doing that.

Leaning forward, the Fool gave an animate smile. When he spoke, it was with an openly displayed confidence that matched Azazel's. "Let's cut the subtleties. Why does the Governor-General of the Grigori come into my home in person? Why does he offer me a contract ten minutes after meeting? And why doesn't he need to mask any surprise at what he must have been told I can do?"

Being straightforward just had something over being evasive.

Azazel looked stunned for a moment, before he smiled again. It looked different from the roguish expression before, almost pleased. "A man after my own heart. Those questions all get the same answer. The power you exhibited. This rare, unknown power that exists outside God's System. This odd power that appears every now and then. This crazy power that usually ends up causing a big mess."

Yu had the distinct feeling that he didn't manage to hide his surprise. "There are others, you mean."

"Every now and then."

Azazel seemed on the level. Beside him, Kalawarner abandoned her reflection in the tea once more in favor of staring at each of the males. Her voice was shaky. "What kind of mess, Azazel-sama?"

"That one time, it was the extinction of the Valefor house of the 72 pillars." He replied cheerfully, to which she responded with a choking gasp.

"The Valefor? Wasn't the head of that family an Ultimate-class devil?! And someone with this guy's power killed them?!"

"That's the cliff notes." Azazel's cheerful behavior did not abate. He seemed to give an even wider smirk, as he looked at Kalawarner out of the corner of his eyes. She was freaking out.

Before she could start to hyperventilate – which looked more and more likely – Yu spoke up. "What else do you know?"

"Ah yes." Again, the man's violet eyes glinted. "Let's talk shop. I'll share my notes about the ones with that power we dealt with, and you at least consider this." He pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket of his coat.

Yu took the offered document and skimmed over it. It was the contract. He looked back at Azazel, whose smirk didn't waver. "Just like that?"

"I'm the guy with the big, ominous, slightly loopy organization. You're the guy with the rare, nearly secret power. If I want your cooperation, I have to give you a reason for it. And trust is the best foundation." Azazel sipped some more tea, then shook the mug. "Mind if I take some more?"

"Help yourself." Yu read the contract. "Payed vacation?"

"Kinda redundant, what with the calling up just thrice a month, I know." The fallen drank some more tea. "Where did your people get this stuff? It's good."

"The local Junes. This is a generous salary."

"I know. Didn't think some supermarket chain would have decent tea."

"I think they assimilated a few local shops for their palette. Why the bodyguards?"

"Be a shame if someone like you died. Is that tea just local?"

"I have no idea."

Both heard Kalawarner mumble. "Those two get along creepily well."

"_Much as I am loath to agree on anything with an impure one, she is right."_ Virtue's voice reverberated through Yu's mind. _"The mask you chose to don for this event works well. Perhaps too well."_

Azazel laughed again, ignorant of the entity within Yu's soul. "She's right, you know. There's not many people who can keep up with me. I dunno, what's wrong with them all?"

"Maybe they're taken aback by how casual you are, as the leader of an entire species." Yu offered his most likely explanation.

The man scratched his chin, mulling over the thought. "Nah. I think it's my looks."

Just then, something in Azazel's jacket beeped. He started patting the coat in search of the source, taking out some odds and ends.

Yu pointedly ignored some of the items he saw, and turned to Kalawarner. "Are the two presences I sense Dohnaseek and Mittelt?"

"Probably." She shook her head and looked at him. "I was made leader of our team, and we act as Azazel-sama's bodyguards."

"I thought you didn't want to be a leader."

"You say that as if I had a choice." Regret flitted over her face. "This doesn't feel much like a promotion."

Azazel stood up and walked from the living room into the hallway, flashing Yu an apologetic smile. He held a phone to his ear, his expression less enthusiastic than before.

"No choice? Why?"

"I don't think we managed to fool him." She moved her head towards the door Azazel had walked out of. "I think this is his way of punishing us."

"Punishing you?" He quirked an eyebrow, when he heard some of the things Azazel said, muffled as his voice was.

"Hey, hey, it's not... As if that... Come on, Shem... Alright! I get it..."

"I don't think he knew what to expect from you. What we said painted you as a monster in the making."

For six seconds, she managed to hold his blank stare, then she looked back down. "To dissuade him?"

"To make sure we don't have to come back. I really don't want to deal with someone who can kill me with a blink. Not like I'll get much of a choice, now. Whether you agree to the contract or not, we'll be made an official observation team, tasked with keeping an eye on you."

"And you're so scared of me that it sounds like punishment?"

"You summoned the White Rider." She looked into his eyes, and the amount of fear he could see there surprised him. "According to the notes Azazel-sama showed me, that thing appears occasionally, normally while some fighting is going on and slaughters whoever is around. That I'm alive is a miracle."

"He wouldn't hurt you without my permission." He felt the White Rider's amusement at the expression on Kalawarner's face, and ordered it down. The being complied, laughing.

"Which means I'd be at your mercy." She threw her head back. The motion was sluggish. "You said you won't hold what happened against me, but it's not all that reassuring from someone who could kill me in a few seconds."

He refilled his cup. "Not without a reason. And even then, I don't want to kill."

"Yet you still did it." She pointed out, her voice just a bit softer than before.

"Yeah. Maybe there would have been another way."

Kalawarner snapped her fingers. "Thinking like that is a bad idea. Ifs and whens and maybes will just make you second-guess yourself. Trust me, that's not a road you wanna walk."

Before he could comment on how odd what she said was, or on the expression of hurt that went across her face, Azazel came back in. He didn't look too happy. "I've gotta go, so I'll make this short: Kalawarner's group will stay and keep an eye on you. Here are my notes on your power and some basic stuff on our supernatural community, free of charge." With a gesture, a magic circle appeared above the table, several books materializing through it.

"If you wanna talk about the contract or anything else, contact her." The General-Governor pointed at Kalawarner. "Oh, and something might crop up in a few days. I'd be thankful if you helped my underlings with that."

Yu and Kalawarner walked over to the man, who had started to talk faster than before. The Wild Card decided not to question that last part, yet. "You look annoyed."

"I am." He huffed, giving the younger one a deadpan look. "Duty calls."

The Fool walked the fallen angels to the door. "There's one thing I'd like to say."

"Something fast?" Azazel opened the door, ready to walk out.

Yu's next words stopped him cold. "It's about Raynare."

"Nobody's gonna persecute you for what happened there." The fallen didn't turn around, but he didn't try to walk forward either.

"That's not it. It's about her last words." There was no reaction from Azazel, but Kalawarner looked at him sharply. "She called out your name, Azazel."

For a moment, there was no reaction, no move, no sound. Then Azazel talked, his voice very, very quiet. "Is that so? I see. Thank you for telling me." And he walked away, not looking back, his subordinate following him with a troubled expression.

Yu closed the door, then noticed a note on the side table. It was the number to call Kalawarner.

Finally, he turned to the books Azazel had given him. Those would make an interesting read, even if he had to postpone his book.

"_At least you have your priorities in order."_ Hitokoto-Nushi said, voice echoing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yu ran across Akeno at lunch break. He was surprised that she was alone. He had only ever seen her around Rias.<p>

"Ara, ara. Hello, Narukami-kun." She smiled at him.

"Hello, Himejima."

The devil walked closer to him, peering at his face. "I wonder... Have the fallen made contact with you yet?"

With a raised eyebrow, he answered with a question. "If you knew about that, a little warning would have been nice."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to read a book last evening."

"Oh my?" She looked troubled all of a sudden, with a hand under on her cheek. "Was it a good book?"

"Very." He nodded in reply. "It's a continuation of another book series I've read. For the past few days, I didn't have much of a chance to read it."

"What a pity. You poor boy. Poor, poor boy." Akeno shook her head, close to tears. "I always knew fallen angels had no sense of timing. I hope you refused whatever nefarious offer they made you just for that."

"It would only be right." He agreed. A few seconds later, Yu chuckled, and Akeno hid her chuckle behind her hand.

"I never noticed before, but you enjoy playing along with this, don't you?"

"There hasn't been much of a chance to." Shrugging, the Fool looked out of the window. It was yet another sunny day. It hadn't rained since he came to this town.

"That simply must be rectified." The devil kept smiling for a moment, then turned more serious. "But what did they offer you?"

For a moment, Yu debated with himself – himselves? A few of his Personas were less than enthusiastic about the idea - whether he should tell her. His decision ultimately had a simple basis "A contract. I don't know much about what that means, though." He took the piece of paper out.

Her eyes flashed, even as her posture changed. With a gesture of her hand, a small circle appeared in the air for a moment, and a wave of energy covered the corridor. The few students within walked away, uncaring of the situation. "May I see it?"

"Is it that important?"

"Quite possibly so." She took the document from him and began to study it.

"If this is going to take some time, we might find a place to sit and eat something."

She blinked at him. "Of course, yes." With an alluring smile, she walked past him, into an unused classroom. They sat down at two desks beside each other, taking out their respective lunch.

For the next minutes, there wasn't much talk. Yu ate his homemade bento in silence, while Akeno seemed focused on the contract.

"This is quite interesting." She finally murmured. "Azazel signed this himself. You would effectively be considered an assistant directly under him and still live wherever you choose to. With a generous stipend, even. You must have been very impressive."

"That's one word for it."

"Would you tell me what happened?"

"It seems my power has cropped up a few times before." He decided to be upfront. If this was as Azazel's notes indicated, then Rias would be able to find out anyway. "And one Persona-user was responsible for the extinction of one of the 72 pillars. Valefor."

Akeno's chopsticks slipped from her fingers. "You must be joking." Her voice was almost toneless. "That was Ultimate-class. I never heard about a human who could..."

The look of recognition that entered her eyes told him why she stopped talking. "Maybe that's why only a few people know. I'm sure there would be someone who'd try and exploit it."

He left unsaid what else he suspected. From what he'd seen when he skimmed Azazel's books, he could make guesses about the nature of the Evil Pieces. If they were capable of measuring a person's potential, then there was a good chance they would conflict with Personas, potential given form. Personas could grow, after all.

In his mind, several of them came forth, each wielding a power they would not normally be capable of. The facets of the soul could change. Potential could fluctuate. He doubted that something like that could be measured easily. It made him wonder how accurate those Evil Pieces were.

Akeno had been quiet for the duration of his introspection, looking at her food. "This is rather worrying. Not only does Azazel come in person, he even knows something. I heard that man is a lunatic, in his own way."

"I got along with him just fine."

"Ara, ara. You get along with him? Very worrying." Her voice lowered until he couldn't make out what she said anymore.

"Himejima."

"Ah? Yes, Narukami-kun?"

He tapped the contract on the desk. "Any thoughts on this?"

"On general principle, I suggest you refuse." She answered, a shadow of her usual smile back on her face. "But other than that, I don't think there will be any pitfalls for you to fall into. Azazel is many things, but for the sake of his research, he is said to be straightforward."

"I see. Thanks." He gathered his things, including the contract, and stood up. "If you want to finish your lunch, you might want to hurry a bit." The Fool walked over to the door.

"Might I ask you a question, Narukami-kun?" Akeno asked. When he turned back, she was smiling again, a hint of mischief on her face.

"What is it?"

"Why?" Yu raised an eyebrow at the word. "Why did you decide to tell us anything at all? We couldn't, wouldn't have forced you. And just now, you asked me for help. Why do you do this, when you clearly distrust us?"

He smiled at her. This was a question he had expected. "You're right. I don't know whether I can trust you. But," he turned around, a hand on the door handle. "if I don't give you a chance, how can I ever make sure?"

Without turning back, Yu walked out of the room, leaving Akeno to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Yay~ Keep it up, little guy~" Mittelt giggled. The diminutive fallen was lying on her bed, legs kicking up, looking down at her book with undisguised happiness.<p>

Kalawarner sat on her own bed beside Mittelt's, giving her subordinate a bemused stare. The hotel rooms they used as quarters until they found something more permanent didn't exactly give much privacy, pretty much forcing the two of them to get better acquainted with each other.

She still hadn't expected Mittelt to enjoy reading to this extent. "What are you reading?"

"Hm?" Mittelt looked up, blinking. It looked like she had forgotten Kalawarner was there. "Oh, just this." She raised the book, letting her superior – strange thought – see the title.

Said superior looked at it for a few seconds, dumbfounded. "The Hobbit? You read The Hobbit? Of all the books and pieces of fiction in the world you choose this?"

"What?" Mittelt looked defensive. "What's your problem? Is it the genre? The plot? Maybe because it's a human piece?"

"I just..." Kalawarner stopped, then sighed and fell back to lie on her bed. "Forget it. I'm just... Urgh."

Mittelt sat up, frowning. "You've been irritable ever since we came back here. More than usual, I mean. Your temper triggers every time something surprises you. A leader really shouldn't be doing that."

"Shut up." The mature fallen grabbed a pillow put it over her face, muffling her voice. "It's not like I wanted to do this. I told Azazel-sama that I'm not cut out to be a leader, but he didn't listen."

"So, what will you do?" The earnestness in Mittelt's voice surprised Kalawarner.

"I'll probably screw up and get myself demoted. Without angering anyone who could just kill me about it."

She risked a look when she heard Mittelt snicker. The younger one held up a hand and counted. "That makes Azazel-sama, Narukami-kun and the Gremory heiress. Can you believe that we actually risked to antagonize the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess? Raynare sure lost it."

"And she didn't even mention it."

"Good thing you attacked Narukami-kun." Mittelt snickered again.

"How is that good? I was electrocuted, you dolt."

"Imagine what would have happened if Narukami-kun never interfered. Hyoudou-kun would have been killed, which might have roused the Gremory's suspicions about our presence. Maybe even at the worst possible timing."

Kalawarner gulped. It was an unlikely scenario, but not impossible. And she doubted that a devil would be as forgiving as Narukami had been. "Suddenly, it doesn't sound so bad."

"All a matter of perspective." Mittelt nodded. "So, what are your plans, 'leader'?"

"Don't call me that." Kalawarner sat up, looking out of the window. "I guess we'll just continue like this. At least one of us always remains here, in case of an emergency. Azazel-sama expressively ordered us to render any assistance we can to Narukami, and to avoid antagonizing the Gremory. If we find any Stray Devils, we'll let them, or the Sitri know. Simple as that."

"Sounds good. But are you sure you can stay cooped up in here, all the time?"

Kalawarner stood up and stretched. Had anyone with an interest in the female body been present, they would have seen what the combination of tightly fit clothing and stretching did to an alluring female body like hers. Shame there was no such person.

"I guess I'll just have to find something. What do you do, anyway?" Despite having been a team for some time, it occurred to Kalawarner that she didn't know much about Mittelt or Dohnaseek.

"I punish pedophiles." She replied, smirking.

"... What?" That wasn't precisely what Kalawarner had expected. She knew Mittelt was only a bit older than she looked, but she hadn't known her subordinate – still a strange thought – had such a hobby.

"Oh, yes. I make them think they have an easy time, then I shove some dense light energy up their asses. You should see their faces." She was crowing over her... interesting hobby.

"It does sound... cathartic."

"It is." Another snicker. "Watch the newspaper. If we're gonna stay here, I might as well indulge myself."

"But other than pedophiles, what kind of man could you possibly get?" It was an attempt to be as scathing as she usual was.

The answer made her jaw drop. "I prefer the kind of guy who likes me genuinely, of course. And I'll grow up, just you wait."

Kalawarner shook her head. "Guess you are one of those."

"Those?"

"Not all fallen fell because of lust. You wouldn't know, as one of the youngest generation, but our kind exists for plenty of reasons."

"Huh. Never heard about that. Every time anyone mentions the first fallen, it's always lust this lust that." The younger fallen looked contemplative. "But it makes sense. There's plenty of emotions to feel, and they can all appear in a form those stuck-up angels look down on."

"See?"

This was... strange. They had never talked about anything other than the job. In fact, Kalawarner couldn't recall the last time she had talked like this with anyone.

There hadn't been anyone she wanted to talk with.

"You know what I don't get?"

"Hm?" Kalawarner blinked and looked at Mittelt, who had drawn her legs up and rested her chin on her knees.

"Why are we always the bad guys?" Oh no. Not that question.

"We're either traitors, or the offspring of traitors. And our institute is not known for its sanity. It's hard to trust us and easy to blame us. That's how everyone views it." She knew how weary her voice sounded, recounting something she had accepted a long, long time ago.

"I don't like it." Mittelt's voice held something that could have been mistaken for innocence. Impossible, of course. They were beings fundamentally tainted by sin. There was no innocence in their existence.

"Get used to it. Less painful that way."

She turned away, voice quiet. "I don't mind fighting, or getting rid of someone dangerous. I might just like it a bit too much. But every time we do fight, we end up looking like the bad guys. I wouldn't mind if it was only an enemy, you know? But even people that just come across us always point with the finger."

… This... this was a far cry from the occasionally vicious, cutesy, little Gothic Lolita she usually saw. Kalawarner had no words to describe this situation, so she resorted to repeating her advice. "Get used to it."

* * *

><p><strong>King: Look, I'm back!<strong>

**Magatsu-Izanagi: Took you long enough!**

**King: Why are you here? I wanted Mar...**

**M****agatsu-Izanagi:**** Decided not to come. Why did you take so long?**

**King: My life intends to throw as many stones as possible in my way, it seems.**

**M****agatsu-Izanagi: Sounds like an excuse.  
><strong>

**King: It's not.**

**Magatsu-Izanagi: Azazel himself. Now that's extreme.**

**King: Look at it like this. People with the abilities Yu displayed are just so dangerous that someone of his rank looking at it is completely justified.**

**Magatsu-Izanagi: Pah. That wannabe tempter's appearance means nothing.**

**King: Wannabe? Does that have to do with your title 'Tempter of the Void'?**

**Magatsu-Izanagi: I find it most interesting that you would involve Kalawarner further.**

**King: What? You thought I'd go throught the trouble of expanding on a character, to the point that people comment on it, and just let them disappear? Give me some credit.**

**Magatsu-Izanagi: That wasn't exactly directed at me, was it?**

**King: I know you're smiling behind that mask.**

**Magatsu-Izanagi: Perish the thought.**

**King: It seems some people mistake 'untrustworthy' with 'evil'. Yu doesn't trust Rias. She's an unknown factor, with an unknown agenda. But his accusation that she would callously wait for someone to die to reap the benefits was hurtful. The information he gave her was as a sign that he doesn't believe her to be that bad.**

**Magatsu-Izanagi: As if that girl was capable of evil. She's nice.**

**King: Don't say that like a curse.**

**Magatsu-Izanagi: It's not one? Confusing.**

**King: Riiight. Bottom line: I doubt Rias can be an evil person. All those fanfics that portray her as such... I never understood those.**

**Magatsu-Izanagi: Attempts to be dramatic?**

**King: It doesn't work. So, if any of you think that Rias being intentionally selfish and cruel is a better way of portraying her, then that's your opinion, and your entitled to it.**

**Magatsu-Izanagi: How very accepting of you, boy.**

**King: Don't 'boy' me. I've come to terms with someone in my family liking Twillight (shudder). Tolerating the opinion of someone I don't even know is child's play. I'm always open for other opinions. If such an opinion crops up in a review, I take the time to look at my story that way, because anything less would be a disservice to the people that take the time to review. But if I just don't see it, then I'll keep writing my own way.  
><strong>

**Magatsu-Izanagi: How noble.**

**King: Make no mistake. That doesn't mean I'll change the intention behind my writing. After all, it's my intention, my story. If someone mistakes said intention, then I simply must check whether my story really does give that impression, or if it's just one possible interpretation of the situation. If it's either of those, changes may be necessary. Or maybe not. Got a problem with that?**

**Magatsu-Izanagi: With that out of the way...**

**King: Huh?**

**Magatsu-Izanagi: REVIEW, YOU PACK OF MAGGOTS, INFESTING THE BODY OF MY WIVE! SHOULD YOU NOT DO SO, THEN MY MYRIADS OF CHILDREN SHALL FEAST ON YOUR FLESH!**

**King: Wow... He's worse than me at my most unstable. Anyway, I'm not gonna make any promises about my next update. Even if it's semester break right now, I can't tell how fast the next chapter will come out. Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing and Bye.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

He'd been waiting for this. Those two sure took their sweet time.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor smiled the same smile as always. His bloodshot eyes, bulging almost comically were focused on Yu. The long-nosed proprietor of the Velvet Room chuckled. "My, my. You are indeed a remarkable guest. It is rare for ones World to gain such power."

"What do you mean?" He looked around. The limousine's interior hadn't changed, but the fog outside the windows was gone, letting him see an endless expanse of dark blue, where he saw countless stars shine.

"We have had many a guest throughout the times." Igor began, his voice taking on a melancholic tone. "Not all of them managed to end their journey on such a high note. In fact, it may be more accurate to say that the trials our guests face often cost them much."

...How many guests did the Velvet Room have? What happened to them? "However, those who live to see the times after their journey are sometimes... changed, for lack of a better word. In your case, this change affected the World Arcana you attained. Even I cannot yet see what this change has truly wrought. I shall look forward to helping you find out about this power."

"It's good to have you with me." Yu closed his eyes, honestly grateful. Igor, while he may not look like it, was without a doubt a helpful ally. His advice, cryptic as it may be, had been of great use. And his assistance with Yu's Wild Card power, as well as the Compendium Margaret held onto had been priceless for him.

She took that moment to speak up, professional as always. "As you have noticed, you have come to access new possibilities, associated with the Magus Arcana. It serves as an alternate to the Magician, with practically identical meaning."

"Indeed. And may I say that the bonds you form astound me at times?" Igor chuckled once more, seeing Yu quirk an eyebrow. "Come now. You forged unbreakable bonds with a varied host of individuals, among them even one who governs over power. And now this."

"This? You mean Ise?"

"Not quite." Another chuckle.

"...his Sacred Gear?" Yu frowned. Igor did not normally show this kind of interest in others. He was contend leaving Yu to his own devices and face his trials at his own pace.

"Quite correct. Sacred Gears, tools forged by God and given to humankind. They are items of great power and importance. It is indeed rare for His machinations to come in contact with one of our guests, much less one like this."

"Forged by God..." Those of his Personas that were associated with that religion perked up.

"Indeed. Only those who possess human blood may inherit them. I know not what such a being thought when He wrought this work, but alas, such are the limitations between those withing the collective unconscious, and those outside."

This was a prime chance to find out about one of the biggest questions he was troubled by. "...How much do you know about 'those outside'?"

"We know of the powers they hold. But the people they have become... that, we know nothing about. Once, a long, long time ago, the images engraved upon the Sea of Souls were a most accurate depiction of these entities."

"But something changed. They developed, moved on from who they were. They gained a semblance of something we cannot perceive. I believe only the old ones would know what had allowed this change."

"If you say change, how far does it go?" Yu leaned forward. This answer would be important, one way or the other.

Igor's expression softened. He understood the intent behind Yu's question with ease. "Those who are aligned with powers of darkness have experienced tumultuous changes. Their original leaders have passed away. With the new ones, new ideas and believes came, as they do so often. My knowledge about them is far from complete. How they are today, I cannot say with certainty."

"...I see." So, he would have to find out how much he can trust Rias and her peerage without a hint. Then again, that was how Igor always did it. Give a rough idea, then leave it to him. Only this time, it wasn't by choice.

That was... troubling.

The next thing that happened surprised Yu. Igor frowned, inclining his head and closing his eyes. "It would appear I am needed elsewhere. While this may be impolite, it is a rather pressing matter. I shall leave the rest of this matter in Margaret's hands. Until we meet again, dear guest."

The old man faded away, leaving behind an empty seat. "That was odd."

"Please, do not worry. There have been a number of happenings recently that have taken up quite much of his time."

"Is it something I can help with?" He didn't hesitate in asking the question.

Margaret shook her head, more out of amusement than rejection. "I will not rule out that you may end up confronting this matter. But that is nothing we need to concern ourselves with now. What we should concern ourselves with instead is your World."

"Is something the matter?"

"Quite so. You see, this new power of yours is rather elusive, even for us. The master is not sure what to make of it."

He felt a pulse of power. A lot of power. "Wait."

"Oh?" Margaret quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Yu turned to his left. "What is that?"

"What do you mean?" He didn't look towards her. His eyes were tracking the small, light blue shape outside the window.

That shouldn't be possible. This place existed between dream and reality. Igor himself had told him that only contracted individuals could enter. What did this signify, then?

Margaret's voice held a hint of confusion. "What are you talking about? Out there is the same as it has been before."

It was a lot closer now. Close enough for him to recognize its shape. "You can't see it?"

He heard her stand up and walk to his side. "No. I see nothing. What do you see?"

"A blue butterfly."

It flew in through the window as if it wasn't even there. The small insect moved to Igor's seat, its flight leisurely. Then, from one moment to the next, a young man Yu's age appeared in that place.

He was rather tall, about the same height as the Wild Card. He wore a white coat that reminded Yu of his own winter coat, and below that something that looked like a black dress shirt. His pants were the same color. His hair was black as well, held in a loose ponytail. The smile on his face was a mixture of friendly and enigmatic.

The mask he wore prevented Yu from seeing his eyes. Dark blue, with a few golden lines to decorate it, the butterfly-shaped mask had multiple small slits through which the young man could see.

All three stood silently for a while, until the man started to laugh. He had a rich voice, strong and confident. "So this is how we meet, Narukami Yu."

Margaret tensed up. "Who are you?"

The man let out a small, amused chuckle. "Ah, I suppose you would not know. Igor avoids mentioning me nowadays. For the better, I believe. But I know you, Margaret, just as I know all other beings born from the power of the collective unconscious. You are one who governs over power, yet also one who holds the power of a bond with a Wild Card. I must say, you intrigue me. The denizens of the Velvet Room seldom choose to forge such a connection. I approve wholeheartedly, assistant."

Another chuckle. "But where are my manners? You two do not even know my name, even if I know you so well."

He straightened himself up, then gave a perfect bow. "My name is Philemon. I am one who resides within the collective unconscious, an existence brought into being by the virtue found in the human soul. I am the one who created the Velvet Room, and left it in the hands of my trusted assistant, Igor." The declaration was punctuated by a small gasp from Margaret.

"You are Philemon?" Margaret asked, her voice almost awed. "The master told me very little of you."

"Who is he, Margaret?" Yu looked at her in his peripheral vision. Her stance was less cautious than before, but she looked almost... shaken.

"As he said, this individual is Philemon, the manifestation of the good of humankind."

"The good in humankind." He repeated, looking back at Philemon, who waited patiently. Now that he had something to name it, he understood the sensation he felt ever since he saw that butterfly. There was a sense of fulfillment, of completion. There was an idea of something sublime, something humans have been seeking since they started thinking.

Incredible. He elicited those feelings just by being around.

"Oh my." Philemon's smile widened. "To think you would be able to sense the power behind my presence, even if it is suppressed. You really are a special one."

"So you say." He responded. "And why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet you." The masked being laughed again. "The chances to interact with the contracted ones are so rare, nowadays. Especially interacting in a form that allows communication. All I can do is watch over you, observing your struggles, feeling proud of you."

"Those butterflies..." He remembered them. Those odd blue butterflies only he could see. Their presence as he remembered it felt similar to Philemon.

"Perceptive indeed. As I would expect from one who sees through the fog of deception."

"...Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Go ahead." He seemed pleased.

"You mentioned contracted ones. I know there are other Wild Cards, but... Why do you help us?"

"Very good. You have seen for yourself the beings that are brought forth by the human psyche. The shadows that live within the hearts of man. You understand the tragedy of those who refuse to accept their weaknesses. And yet you decided to believe in them, and give them the chance to become better. You should understand my position very well."

"...You believe in us, too. That is what you're saying."

"Exactly. I exist because of the good within you all. It is my sole purpose in life to help humankind to become better."

"...Your purpose..."

"But I believe it is time for me to come to the main point of my visit. My time here is short." Philemon raised his hand, a small, luminescent orb appearing within it. "Tell me, do you still have your Orb of Sight?"

In response, Yu mirrored Philemon's motions, calling forth the golden orb. "Is that one similar to this one?"

"Indeed. This, too, is an item forged through your actions. However, this Orb of Remembrance was created through that which you have forgotten. With it, you will be able to remember that which would have stayed unknown to you otherwise. I wish to return this to you, where it should be."

Yu took the second orb in his free hand. He felt as if the world rippled for a moment, then both orbs disappeared. But it didn't make him feel any different.

Except for one thing. A faint memory, a voice.

"_Wow, you're strong."_

That was...

"It will take some time for your memory to return. I have given you what was yours. Now, allow me to help you, to reward you for your actions."

Philemon reached for his mask, slowly taking it off. Yu froze.

He was practically looking into a mirror. The being before him had his face, down to the calm gray eyes.

"I am you... And you are me. I live on within everyone's hearts, within the choices and believes of every human. You are no exception." He held out the mask. "Take it. Let it be a symbol of the reward I have for you."

Yu stared at the being with his own face for another five seconds, then closed his eyes and sighed, smiling slightly. At this point, he really shouldn't be surprised by this. He accepted the mask, a warm feeling flooding up his arm and enveloping him. It was...

Different. It wasn't anything definite, not something he could just put his finger on and say 'here's what's new', but he felt and noticed things that he hadn't understood before.

Philemon nodded. Clearly, he knew what had happened. "Yes, very good. You hold a great power within yourself. All I did was open your awareness for it. If you like, you can equate my actions to giving you the key to a door."

"... A door I never quite noticed." Yu examined the mask. There was not a shred of power in it. For all intents and purposes, this was just an ordinary mask.

For just a moment, Philemon's expression changed to pleasant surprise. Then it was gone and he smiled again. "Very interesting. I would love to chat with you, but alas, my time here is nearing its end. As is yours. I wish I could stay and explain things to you, but..."

"That's a lie." Yu shook his head. "You want to give me cryptic advice and hints."

"Ahahaha." Philemon laughed, even as his form grew transparent. "Yes, yes. You are the kind of person that should have this power. I can think of no one more worthy."

The being disappeared in a swarm of blue butterflies, leaving Yu and Margaret alone again. Both sighed. "I nailed it." The Fool said.

"What do you mean?" She turned to him. The expression on her face didn't fit her. Margaret was reserved, calm and somewhat flirty, with a love for bad jokes. Her expression shouldn't waver.

Yet here she was, shaken from what she just experienced. Philemon must have been an even greater factor than expected.

"He stayed cryptic until the end." He shook his head. Those older types loved doing that.

Margaret tried a smile. "He did so, I suppose." She returned to her seat. "This was rather unexpected."

"I noticed." He remarked dryly, walking over to Igor's low table. A set of cards had appeared atop it. "But why does it affect you like that?"

"You have no idea of the dimensions of this. Philemon has ceased to interfere with humanity directly, believing that they should make their own path. For him to appear before you like this..."

"Before us." Yu corrected her, while taking his time to lay out the cards.

"Us?"

"Is this room still connected to my destiny?" He had recreated the pattern Igor used the first time he'd been to the Velvet Room. Amazing how well he remembered it.

"I would believe so." In his peripheral vision, he saw her lean over to get a look at the cards.

"Then it wasn't a coincidence that Philemon came here while you and I are here, and Igor is out."

He flipped the first card and found himself frowning. Then he flipped the second one and his frown deepened.

"I suppose you are right." She nodded, then gave a light smile. "My, my. It's rather interesting that Philemon made such a peculiar choice, don't you agree?"

"Yes." Yu took one of the flipped cards. "This one stands for the immediate future, right?"

"In this particular spread, yes." She also frowned. "Rather odd in combination with the other one, is it not?

He looked at the Fool card in his hand, then at the Death card on the desk. The latter stood for what would happen afterward. "I suppose it will keep me on my toes, if nothing else."

The Fool, which stood for infinite possibilities. Death, which stood for a profound change. In this combination, they could mean anything. Possibilities often give rise to change of varying size. There was no way for him to make any real predictions.

Margaret chuckled pleasantly. "I agree. But may I propose we return to the topic at hand?"

"I suppose." Yu gave the cards one last look. They seemed almost foreboding.

* * *

><p>Rias suppressed the twitch in her left eye as she looked at the woman sitting in front of her desk. "So, you are in this town on business, this time?"<p>

If Kalawarner was feeling uncomfortable, she didn't show it. "Looks like it. I'm still surprised this got sanctioned by your leaders."

"Oh, you're not the only one." Akeno murmured while smiling sweetly. The tea she served Kalawarner was ignored. "Imagine our surprise when we heard that the very person that tried to kill dear Narukami Yu was sent back to observe him. One simply has to wonder what the Grigori are thinking."

"I've been wondering about that myself." Kalawarner nodded, as if her organization hadn't just been insulted. "Sending me to observe that monster sounds plain stupid. They should have gotten someone stronger. Or less traumatized."

"Oh? Is Narukami-kun really so scary?" Akeno needled further.

"I'd be happier if I never met him again." The fallen angel sighed. "So, what's the official reason I'm here?"

Aside from an obvious show of authority, she meant. Making her go into the heart of the Gremory stronghold, alone, was to show her her place. They had clearly put down the tone of the meeting.

She ignored it, apparently.

"Establishing that everything will go along the regulations agreed on by our respective superiors." Rias knocked on the desk, where the piece of paper was lying.

Evidently, Kalawarner had considered her cleavage an adequate place to keep such an important document. She straightened it out, then kept it in one hand. "Well, it's pretty lax. We're not allowed to come too close to the places on the list, unless we ask for permission. The places in question are all land owned by either your family or the Sitri, including these school buildings. If we find any Stray Devils, we are obligated to inform you, and we have to leave alone all Sacred Gear users in the city. Pretty reasonable, all things considered."

Rias inclined her head. "Quite. In turn, we will leave you to your devices, even if it doesn't directly involve Narukami Yu."

"How generous." Kalawarner quipped.

"I know." Rias played along, giving a smile. "But does Narukami-kun really warrant an entire observation team?"

"What have you seen him do?" The smile she received was rather wicked.

"We know about your first confrontation with him." With a smile of her own, this one more devious, Rias intertwined her fingers under her chin.

"That's downright cozy compared to the nightmares he's been giving me." The fallen angel countered with a lopsided grin.

Rias wished things hadn't become so complicated. For that matter, she wondered why they had. A few days ago, her familiar had told her in detail of what she had witnessed by accident. How her classmate had been confronted by a fallen angel. How he had been wounded, then drove her off. Her familiar hadn't seen what else he did. She had been busy trying to notify her.

She didn't waste any time after that. He was a human of note on her territory, which meant he was her responsibility. Those who hold power are sought after by all kinds of beings. The best way she saw to help him was to take him in. It was what she always did. She made her best friend, who had been cast out by her family, her Queen. She made a little girl, abandoned by her own sister and ostracized by those around her, her Rook. An orphaned boy, used by an institution meant to protect him and his friends, she made her Knight. And a child, thrown out and hated by his own family, was made her Bishop.

The powers they held, their lineages, the Sacred Gears, even their species... Those had been afterthoughts for her.

And when she found a human, threatened by her own foes, her reaction was the exact same. She had tried to dress it in interest. Show him a good opportunity. How arrogant. How naïve. It had come across highhanded. Aggressive. It gave the wrong impression and now things soured to the point that she had to let the very woman who threatened his life stay in town to observe him.

What a disaster.

"Nightmares? Ara, ara. Are you such a sensitive soul?" Akeno, Rias noticed, perked up when their supposed enemy showed fear. "Perhaps you are unsuited towards this assignment."

"Am I ever." The fallen agreed without hesitation, her eyes flickering towards Akeno, acknowledging her for the first time since entering. The look on her face was not a good one. "You know, I had a feeling I heard the name Himejima before. I remembered since then. You're Baraqiel's daughter."

Akeno became utterly still at those words, her expression frozen in a smile that wasn't nearly as sweet anymore. Rias made to interfere, but Kalawarner pressed on.

"I've been wondering. What's it like, being the daughter of such a high-profile person? Baraqiel, who is so well-known for his lightning. Come to think of it," She made a show of cocking her head to one side, the look of interest on her face obviously false. "You're known as the Priestess of Thunder, right?"

"That's enough!" Rias interjected, her voice louder than intended. It pained her to see a member of her peerage, her best friend, attacked so mercilessly.

"Sure." Kalawarner shrugged, unrepentant. "Are we finished here? I want to check up on my team so they don't do something stupid. Don't want Narukami to sic another legendary figure on us. What happened to Raynare was clear enough."

Rias didn't take the bait. "Get out of here." When the fallen was almost at the door, she added. "And if you do something like this again, I'll retaliate most violently."

"If you say so, Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess." Kalawarner left the room.

As soon as she the door was closed, Rias was at her friend's side, a hand on her shoulder. She spoke gently. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry." Her voice shook so badly, Akeno couldn't have believed it herself. "It's nothing."

"Akeno." A faint trace of reprimand in her voice, Rias made eye contact. "I know you better than that. It's just the two of us here. No need to keep up the act."

Her friend averted her eyes. "I'm sorry, Rias. But don't worry, I'll be alright."

Rias sighed. "Please, Akeno. Don't beat yourself up over this. She just wanted to get a rise out of you."

"I guess she got what she wanted." Shock passed, and it let room for quickly rising anger. As a consequence, her mask of elegance slipped. "It's a good thing she went away already. I don't think I could control myself now."

The heiress thought it prudent to change the topic. Her friend was too high-strung for anything concerning her family. "What do you think they'll do?"

Akeno's face told her that she understood the intent behind the question. "If they are as scared as she claimed, I suppose even those fallen angels may control themselves."

"I had the same impression. But still. Why would my brother agree to this?" That was the biggest mystery.

Her brother, the current Lucifer was not one to lightly give his consent to the projects of his enemies, truce or no truce.

"Indeed." Puzzlement suited Akeno better than sadness. "Sirzechs-sama is too protective of you to put you in undue danger."

"Yes. Which begs the question why he would allow such an operation." Rias once more looked down on the paper on her desk. Innocuous as it might have looked, it was the proof that all four Maou had agreed to this operation from the fallen angels.

It was the cause of a quite severe headache.

* * *

><p>Sona Sitri, sitting behind her desk in the Student Council's room, massaged her temples. Of all the things...<p>

"Would you care to repeat that, Kiba-san?"

The Knight of her friend and rival gave her a confused look, sitting in front of her. Rias had sent him to her on an errand, and then he mentioned this completely unexpected chain of events. "Of course, Kaichou. The fallen angels that had appeared in the city a few days ago are back, with official permission from all four Maou."

"And why wasn't I told about this?" She clamped down on the feeling of annoyance. There would be no point to getting snappish.

"You weren't?" Yuuto blinked at her. "Buchou mentioned your sister would send you the information."

"Is that so?" The Student Council President frowned. "How strange."

"I'm surprised." He commented. "From what I've been told, Leviathan-sama would take every chance she can get to contact you."

"Unfortunately, you have been informed correctly." She started going through the drawers of her desk. It was much more likely that Sona, a person who valued order immensely, had overlooked something, than it was for her sister, who valued Sona immensely, to not take a chance to notify her.

"Unfortunately? What makes you say that, if you don't mind me asking?" She took a moment to look up at him, seeing a frown. Then she realized that her words had come colder than intended.

"Don't get me wrong, Kiba-san. I love my sister, just as Rias loves her brother. But some of her eccentricities simply grate my nerves to dust."

"So it's true? The things I've heard?" The look on Yuuto's face, a look of faint disbelieve, was to be expected.

"I am afraid so, yes." She finished checking her desk and walked over to one of the others. A small pack of papers throned on it, and she checked them. The lowest one looked conspicuously different from the others...

"Here it is. It would appear Saji made a mistake."

"I see." There was something in his voice that made her frown, but she couldn't quite place it.

She sighed softly. "I suppose it has been a lot of stress for him lately, reincarnating, joining the Student Council, then trying to live up to it all. I'll let it pass, this once."

"Oh?" Sona couldn't quite suppress the twinge of amusement she felt. That reaction was just so typical. So many people assumed that she was completely merciless, and every failing would be punished severely. As if she had no heart.

But she let it go. This was more important, and the content of the paper washed away the amusement anyway. "Those terms are rather... forthcoming, from our side."

"Yes, Buchou was confused by that, too."

"Ah, this here makes sense." She zeroed in on one of the concessions the fallen angels made. "Whatever discoveries they make are shared with us. So Narukami-san's powers are elusive enough to warrant even this..."

She could immediately think of three possible reasons for that. It could be a highly coveted power, or an especially rare one. Perhaps, perhaps it was something new, even. Sona was not so arrogant to believe that everything about the world was known to them. Remote as the chance was that this one individual had a completely new power, she would not rule it out.

Especially after what Rias told her. Persona, he called it. She had never heard about it. And her preliminary information gathering had yielded nothing yet. It was no guarantee, but... The possibility existed.

"It's too bad." She said, already seated at her desk again.

"What is?"

"All the work I put into gathering information on Narukami Yu, and all I found proved that getting him into anyone's peerage would require even harder work than expected. Now the official presence of the fallen angels makes it even worse."

"I see." Yuuto looked troubled. "And what did you find out?"

She held up a hand, then opened the corresponding drawer, taking out a rather large folder. "As Rias already found out, he has traveled from school to school, year for year. At every school, he soon becomes one of the best in class. The same goes for whatever club he joins. And he's always known as a polite and friendly, if somewhat distant individual. But there isn't much knowledge about his private life. Until last year, that is."

She opened the folder. "In spring last year, there have been two murders in the town of Inaba. A TV announcer, Yamano Mayumi, embroiled in a scandal of sorts, was found dead, hanging from a television antenna. The cause of death is still unknown. A few days later, the girl that found her body, Konishi Saki, was found in nearly the same situation. She was a third-year student at the same school Narukami-san went to, Yasogami High."

"It sounds like a tragedy, but how does it connect to him?"

"Over the course of the next few months, several students of that very school disappeared for a while. When they show up again, they start spending time with him and each other. It's gotten to the point that they are considered a close-knit group. And it was them who rooted out the culprit, a police officer who apparently made untoward advances towards both dead women. There has also been talk that they were the ones finding a copycat killer in summer, who killed a teacher from Yasogami High out of a desire for attention."

"Killing for attention... That's just sick. And that officer, too."

"Indeed. And this group of high school students rooted them both out, with Narukami-san at the helm. Without a doubt, he is the group's leader." She opened another page. It both reassured and troubled her. He would have an easy time dealing with pressure, but at the same time, his own experiences as a leader may play a factor in his unreceptive stance concerning peerage, where he would be subordinate to another.

"How did they find out?"

"That, I do not know. But other than that, Narukami-san has also held multiple part-time jobs, as well as being a member of two clubs. Not to mention that he has been seen around town, helping various people. Some of the items he found for them... I cannot fathom where he would get them."

"You make it sound so scary, Kaichou." Yuuto commented. "But I'm impressed. He really seems to be a special person. It's almost ridiculous, to be honest."

"Yes." Sona pursed her lips. "Convincing him of joining my peerage will be quite a challenge."

"And that's a... good thing?" Yuuto ventured. He was watching her closely.

"Quite. I enjoy a good challenge." Her smile was imperceptible.

"By the way," He sounded only partially interested then. "Where is everybody?"

"The Student Council is hard at work." She looked down at one of the photos in the folder. It showed Yu and an old man beside a truly enormous fish. Even at his hobbies he excelled. Yuuto was right. It was ridiculous.

"I see." He let it drop. Sona felt another twinge of amusement at his expression. How very interesting.

"But still." She gazed out the window. "I would like to talk with Narukami-san. To verify what I found out. And I even need to speak with him on another matter."

"You better not try to hide your intentions though, Kaichou." He also looked out of the window. "He can sense the presence of devils. If you try to fool him, he might just find out."

"It spares me the need to do so, then." Sona gave her attention to the door when there was knocking, accompanied by her Queen's voice. "Ah, Tsubaki. Good timing. We have some work to do."

The girl blinked as she opened the door. "As you say, Kaichou. Ah, Kiba-kun."

"Hello, Shinra-san." They smiled at each other. Tsubaki was not one to smile lightly.

Yes. Interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><em>The wheels of fate once more turn.<em>

Azazel looked over the piece of paper in his hand. "Persona, huh? Now that's an intriguing name." He laughed.

_Whether you dare try to control them..._

"Is everything ready?" A male voice, arrogant and filled with spite, yet young and not touched by true experience.

"Yes." Another voice, female, broken by despair and fear. "We will be there a day after her."

"Good."

_Or are churned between them._

A girl, a young nun, with golden hair and green eyes boarded a plane headed for Japan. Troubled though she may have been, she still spared a smile, kind from the bottom of her heart, for the people seeing her off.

_Even if you try to embrace them..._

"Are you sure about this?" He was confident. Assured of himself. And convinced of his beliefs.

"Quite." His friend said, calm and calculating.

"Keep an eye on the situation. It looks promising." He commanded.

"I expected you to say that."

_They will shake off your grip._

"Whew." She stretched her arms. "This went faster than I thought. Now, I just need to find a way back." Her eyes darted around. "Might take some time. Damn. I was looking forward to it. StupidriftofdimensionsIhatethis."

_No matter what, it will all go on, further and further._

The woman smiled. Her voice came out in a hiss. "Yes, yes. This is what I have been seeking."

"We have an agreement, then?" The man's normally sneering face changed into a smirk.

"We do." Alluring as her smile might have been, it did not hide the danger this woman entailed.

_Such is the way of the world._

The being that was well and truly evil crowed. It's form rippled from effects few would have been able to understand.

_My time will come once more. I will return. You cannot banish me, for I too am Truth. I am the truth of human nature. It's time you remembered._

From its body, something lifted off to fly.

It was a tiny.

Tiny.

Ever so innocuous black butterfly.

_You miscalculated. You gave me an opening. Now we shall see once more what happens, old "friend". And I shall drag your new favored down into an abyss of despair so deep and whole, he will curse your name for ever approaching him._

And then it laughed. There was no sound more wrong than this.

* * *

><p><strong>King: Finally! I managed to get this chapter out.<strong>

**Philemon: Finally indeed. Greetings, dear readers. I, Philemon, welcome you to this 'Fake World'.**

**King: Is there a reason to get all formal?**

**Philemon: Is a reason needed?**

**King: Maybe. On to business.**

**Philemon: This chapter raised the stakes, did it not?**

**King: Yeah, well. In exchange, it only really set up the events that are gonna roll down in the future. I hope I can raise the pace in the next chapter. Your appearance for one will have massive consequences down the line.**

**Philemon: Not to sound arrogant, but that is to be expected. One such as I does not appear without a, if you allow the pun, butterfly effect occurring. We shall see what happens from now on.**

**King: I hope I can make it interesting.**

**Philemon: There are more of those who express dissatisfaction with Rias.**

**King: The saying's trite but true. Can't please everybody. There's not a thing in the world that absolutely everybody will like. Why would my story be any different?**

**Philemon: What a mature thing to say.**

**King: Are you being sarcastic? It feels like you're being sarcastic.**

**Philemon: Perish the thought.**

**King: Uhuh. Oh, before I forget. Thanks to Apex85 for the advice concerning what Sona would have been able to dug up.**

**Philemon: Individuals that contact you out of an interest in your work are quite wonderful, are they not?**

**King: You're laying it on a bit thick there. More than a bit.**

**Philemon: I am...**

**King: More self-absorbed than I'd expect from the 'good in humankind'.**

**Philemon: There is some bite in you, after all.**

**King: I won't just take those kicks lying down.**

**Philemon: Anything else you'd like to say?**

**King: Well... Oh, right. If anyone thinks Kalawarner's behavior wasn't professional - what with dismissing the hospitaliy and taunting Akeno - you'd be right. She doesn't want to do a good job. She wants to get away from Yu, for her own safety.  
><strong>

**Philemon: It's not an entirely rational line of thinking. She should know better, if you consider the chances he had to kill her.**

**King: She's not being rational, there. It's kind of the point. So, hope you liked it!**

**Philemon: And please, the King of the fake World truly enjoys knowing your thoughts. Review.**

**King: I think that point has become clear, by now.**


	10. Chapter 10

_The sound of crossbows being readied echoed through the strange, labyrinthine place. A tall boy with a dark complexion and black hair. The lower half of his face hidden behind a large collar. Lime green eyes, alertly looking at them. A ragged cape over the Yasogami High School uniform._

_Behind him a girl, her long blonde hair full of white flower clips. A scared expression, her eyes closed, her face averted slightly downwards. Over her school uniform, a yellow cardigan._

"_Who are you?" _

_..._

"_I was scared, but *** kept saying that we need to go in..."_

_..._

"_I am *** and she is ***. That's what we call each other."_

* * *

><p>After school had ended, Yu was leaning against a window of the unused classroom, looking at Issei. "Is there a reason you've been avoiding me?"<p>

The younger one looked away with a sheepish expression. Yu saw the lie before he ever said it. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Since we met with Gremory's club, you've done your best to stay away from me. Why?"

"It's nothing." He had avoided looking at Yu for the entire time since the Fool had appeared to drag him into the room.

Yu sighed. This was getting strange. "You're a horrible liar, Ise."

For the first time since entering the room, Issei looked into his eyes. His expression was apologetic. "I... Okay, I give. I wanted to make my Sacred Gear appear."

…The Fool waited for an elaboration.

"It's just... You've saved my life twice, and I didn't want to rely on you all the time. And Gremory-senpai told me I'd need to concentrate really hard on it, so I was trying to keep to myself.." That was understandable. Nobody likes being helpless.

"And?" He pressed on when Issei didn't continue. "Did something happen?"

"It's just, well..." There was an edge of frustration in his voice now, tinged by another emotion, this one very like him. "Every time I try, I remember how her breasts swayed when she told me that."

…

…

The answer was so like him, Yu couldn't suppress his smile. This guy was one of a kind.

"Hey!" The indignation just made it funnier. "Come on! It's really troubling for me, Senpai! Those breasts just won't leave my head alone!"

Issei realized what he just said two seconds later, and whatever frustration he had felt before melted away as he gained a vacant look in his eyes. He let his imagination run wild. No wonder he couldn't concentrate properly.

Yu hadn't been able to laugh like this for the past few days.

"_This is inconceivable."_ Raphael voiced his opinion. _"__This boy, this unrepentant pervert of a human being holds a gift from Lord Almighty?"_

"_He might have a better sense of humor than recorded."_ Ose remarked dryly.

Yu didn't deign that worth a reply. Neither did Raphael. The feline demon was amused enough to needle further. _"__Why so drab, friend?"_

"_We are not friends."_ The Healer replied sourly. _"__We are beings of the same soul, fragments of the same World. No more than that."_

Their bickering continued and Yu ignored them and settled his face into his usual neutral expression. He walked over to Issei. He had the right to know this. "The fallen angels are in town again."

That got his attention. "What? Why?"

"They were sent to observe me. The leader of their faction, Azazel, came by personally to offer me a contract."

"...That's big, right?"

"I think so. Kalawarner was with him when he visited me, and she didn't know what to make of the situation."

"Right, the one with the great clothing sense." Issei muttered, once more proving the depths of his perversion, because he wasn't being sarcastic. He became visibly more nervous when he continued. "What will they do? Did you take the contract?"

In light of his previous interactions with fallen angels, Issei's trepidation was only natural.

"I didn't." Yu said, calming the younger one down immensely. "I don't trust them enough. Kalawarner and her group will keep an eye on me, and unless I get violent, there isn't much I can do. But Azazel gave me a few books and notes with details about the three factions. And about Sacred Gears."

"Oh." Issei unconsciously clenched his fist. "That's..."

"If you want help, just say so." Yu moved away from the window. "You have my number."

"Yeah. But Senpai" Determination flashed across his face. "I've been thinking. This Sacred Gear... People can sense it, right? So, there's gonna be others who'd take notice of me. Maybe they'll be like Yuum... Raynare. I... I don't want to feel like that again. So, I want to get stronger."

Yu leveled a worried look at Issei, whose head was bowed. What was he saying?

"I want to be strong, because..." His voice broke off for a moment before he suddenly launched into a different course of thought. "...I don't really know what's up. And I don't know why I have this..." He gestured in thin air, his expression a show of uncertainty.

"...Maybe there is no reason." This was something Yu honestly had no idea about, so he just said what came to mind.

"Huh?"

"Maybe it's pure coincidence. I don't know. And I don't think anyone other than their creator knows Sacred Gears enough to tell."

"So what?!" The sudden spike of anger came unexpected. "I almost got killed because of chance?!"

Yu put a hand on his shoulder. "It looks unfair, doesn't it?"

Issei slumped. "Yeah."

"But that just means you have to make it fair." His head shot up to stare at Yu. "That's how it works. You have to do the best you can with what you've got." Seeing how Yu himself was someone who had already spurned the fate a goddess would have pushed on him, perhaps following this defiant logic was inevitable for him.

"...You... You really think so?"

"I think that it comes down to what you do by choice, not what happens without it." Because it were the choices one makes that determine the kind of person one was. He learned that lesson because of last year. Every step, he and his friends had made the choice to seek out the truth, looking past lie after lie. The other choice, the possibility to give in to those simple lies, had always been there.

A tentative smile came over Issei's face. "I... guess. Thanks. You're really good at this kind of thing."

"Hm?"

"You know... Talking to people."

A corner of his mouth twitched, the amusement from before threatening to return. "It's a lot easier than you'd think. You just need to find the right words."

"...That's not easy." Issei gave him a completely deadpan look. "I'd be grasping for straws in this kind of situation."

Yu shrugged. "Have you ever been there?"

"Eh? Uhm..." He floundered around a bit. "Does it count if I help Matsuda decide on what porn to watch?"

…

Yu looked at him, not a trace of emotion on his face, until Issei drew back. "...G-guess not... Ehehe..."

After another moment of staring down the pervert, Yu continued as if Issei never said anything. "If you never did something like this, how would you know what your performance would be like?"

"...I don't know...?" The pervert responded with a thoughtful countenance.

"See?"

"Heh, guess so." Although his expression became sheepish, Yu could see another emotion glimmer across Issei's face. The Fool smiled. Good.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, not really. But Senpai, I'll keep trying with my Sacred Gear. And when I've got it, I'll repay you!" With a big smile, Issei clenched a fist.

Yu smiled again. "I'll be looking forward to it." He walked to the door. " But if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. There's no point in running into trouble alone because of your pride."

Considering he did pretty much just that when he rescued Issei, it might be a tad hypocritical to say that. Then again, Yu was strong, and he hadn't been sure whom he could have trusted. The latter was still a problem, but maybe some steps could be made to solve that issue.

"Right. What are you going to do now?"

"I have a meeting with the Student Council President."

* * *

><p>Yu had stopped wondering about it quickly, but Kuoh Academy really was a ridiculously high-class school. The architects of the building had put a monumental effort into making it look like something out of another century. He, admittedly, didn't know much about architecture, but the place seemed to belong into older times – older times on the European continent.<p>

Whoever was responsible for the place must have had money to spare. A number of things had reached the point of being completely unnecessary.

The Student Council Room was an example of such things. The desks seemed to have been made from expensive woods while the ground was nearly sparkling, so clean was it. The couch he was sitting on also looked like a rather high-class piece of furniture. All in all, the Student Council Room really seemed like a step up from the rest of the school's interior, just like the clubroom of Gremory.

Now, what could possibly be the connection between those two groups?

Yu thought about that as he waited for the Kaichou to appear. And he wondered why she had asked for this meeting. With a glance at the present members of the Student Council, he could find one possible answer to both questions. They were devils, each and every one of them. The conclusion that Shitori Sona was also one seemed rather obvious.

Now, he considered the fact that Rias and Sona were known to be friends. He suspected, unless all his impressions of Rias had been wrong, that the two of them would talk about noteworthy people. Like him.

One of the devils, this one with brown hair in braids – Kusaka Reya, if he remembered right – put down a steaming hot tea cup in front of him. "I'm sorry about this, Narukami-senpai. I don't know what came up, but Kaichou wouldn't make you wait if it wasn't important."

He leaned forward and took the cup. "Don't worry, Kusaka-san. I understand." There was another reason he could think of. That little incident with the Kendo club from shortly before he discovered the new level of his powers...

The voice he heard from one of the desks tried a whisper – but he still heard the other male student present quite clearly. "Not sure why Kaichou wanted to meet him."

A female voice, just as badly suppressed answered. "Don't you remember, Gen-chan? You know..."

Yu pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a hint of irritation. He knew it would come up again. Of course an institution of Kuoh's renown would investigate such overt events. If anything, he was surprised that it took so long. But why the Student Council would handle this instead of a teacher...

"It's still weird. And why now? He's the only one who hasn't been interviewed yet."

"You don't sound thrilled about me being here." Yu looked over his shoulder at the blonde boy behind a desk, who gave a 'deer in the headlights' expression. "Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Eh? Well, uh, you know..." He fished for words, only for the white-haired girl beside him to come to his rescue.

"Please don't take what Gen-chan said seriously. He can be a bit abrasive at times."

The Fool gave a half-smile. "I'm just curious. And I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Hanakai Momo, second-year student. This is Saji Genshirou, also a second-year."

He looked over the fourth and last present member of the Student Council. "Meguri Tomoe, same year." She seemed amused for some reason. "And I'm sorry for my friends. They don't really get the meaning of subtlety."

"That's not fair, Tomoe-san!"

He shook his head. Their interplay was funny, in a way that only really came to be by spending a lot of time with each other.

Further shenanigans were prevented by the door opening, and the Student Council President entering. Sona held a folder in her hand, frowning a bit. The frown faded when she looked at him, replaced by a strict expression. "Hello, Narukami-san. I apologize for the wait, even though I made you come here."

"Don't worry about it, Kaichou."

She walked over to what must have been her desk and put the folder down, before taking a seat on the couch opposite his own. "Thank you. However, I still made you wait because of what turned out to be a minor disagreement."

He shrugged. "That's better than something serious happening."

A hint of approval showed on her face. "Quite so. Ah, thank you, Kusaka-san." She took the offered tea cup.

Yu reminded himself of what he knew about her. The Student Council President was renowned for a strict, but reasonable policy. Few students had anything bad to say about her. She was the third-most popular student of Kuoh, right after Rias and Akeno. Not to mention being one of, if not the most intelligent student of the school

"I believe you know why I asked you here."

"Does it have something to do with the Kendo Club?" As Sona's underlings already mentioned it, this question wasn't hard to answer.

"Yes. More directly, it concerns the incident where the club, aided by you, ended up fighting a local group of delinquents. Could you please give us your version of the events leading up to this alteration?" There was neither accusation nor approval in her voice. As far as he could tell, she was preserving her judgment. She held a small notebook, ready to write down the information he was about to divulge.

"Let's see..." He took a sip from the tea while gathering his thoughts. "Three days before the fight, I saw a guy from another school try and convince a girl from Kuoh Academy to come with him in the residential district where I live. She told him 'no' repeatedly, but he persisted. I interfered when he tried to grab her arm and force her to go along. After some grandstanding and threats, he ran away. The girl turned out to be from the middle school section."

After another sip of tea Yu continued. "She introduced herself as Murayama Haruka. She recognized me by name because her sister Murayama Mika has tried persistently to scout me for the Kendo club. I escorted her home, in case the delinquent tried anything on the way back, and advised her not to go out alone for the next few days."

"As far as I know, nothing much happened until three days later. On my way back home after school, I came across Haruka-san, who was rather out of it, mumbling about her sister and a gang. When she recognized me, she told me that the gang of that guy was trying to get back at me, and that the Kendo club interfered on my behalf."

"Do you know why they did that?"

"The older Murayama at least, did it out of gratitude. And most of the club still consists of girls, who are all rather close due to... some incidents."

"That's probably the nicest way of describing the Perverted Trio I've ever heard." He wasn't sure who of the girls behind him said that, but he couldn't deny the truth in that statement.

"Moving on, I considered calling the police, but Haruka-san begged me not to. Later, I found out that someone in the gang had threatened the Kendo club members thoroughly so they wouldn't involve any authorities, although nobody told me with what. So I did the next best thing and met up with them to help in the fight."

He shrugged. "We beat them down well enough, with just some light injuries for some of the club members." She had only asked for the events up to the confrontation. Plus, the actual chain of events after that point got far too confusing for a proper description.

Sona nodded, her strict expression unwavering. "That lines up with the picture my interviews with the Kendo club, as well as the younger Murayama, painted."

"Will there be any repercussions for this?"

"...No, nothing of the sort. As you may know, the police was informed of the events afterward, and launched into an investigation. The delinquents' hideout contained enough illegal material to keep them locked away for a long time. The school administration struck a deal with the police that the investigation into our school would be led by them."

"Pretty powerful administration. And why are you interviewing me only now? Or rather, why is the Student Council so involved?"

Her nod seemed to be appreciative of the questions. "I had intended to do this earlier, but other events got in the way. Events concerning you. As for why us... I'll explain later."

...Ah. His first meeting with Kalawarner. Looks like it had some more effects he couldn't foresee.

"I see."

After some further clarifications, Sona put down her notebook and dispensed her judgment.

"While I cannot condone your acting on your own, I see little reason to admonish you for taking the best course you saw available at the time."

"Thank you." Neutrality was the best he could expect from her. Someone who followed rules as much as she did could not possibly say something positive about his choice.

"With that settled, Narukami-san, perhaps we could talk about another matter?"

He could guess what she meant by that. And since nobody but him in the room was human...

"Does this have to do with the supernatural side of things?"

"Correct." She nodded again, pleased by the directness. "I would like to introduce myself formally. Sona Sitri, heiress of the house of Sitri, one of the 72 pillars of the Underworld. The entire Student Council consists of my peerage, as you may have suspected. It is also the reason we are spearheading this investigation: By then, we picked up on the fact that there was something out of normal about you, so we chose to take over, for the sake of security."

Good reasoning. They couldn't have let an unknown factor like him alone like that. It would have been irresponsible, and that was a word nobody could possibly use to describe Sona.

"Then... Narukami Yu. Human with a very rare ability outside of what you call God's System."

Sona' face shifted to a look of surprise. "Outside the system... Certainly, there are some abilities like that accessible to humankind, but none of those I know would allow you to do what you have done so far."

"Azazel's notes said as much." There wasn't that much in them, though. Half a dozen or so sightings of people who may have had a Persona throughout the times, a short list of abilities they displayed, a number of theories, none of them hitting the mark...

Not even the name was known. Or had been. If the devils and fallen angels cooperated on this as indicated, then he probably knew by now. Well, maybe those books would be more helpful in getting a grip on the situation.

"Notes?"

Yu smiled thinly. "He was pretty forthcoming with information."

"Rias mentioned a contract he offered you, but did he really give you additional information?"

"His underling tried to kill me. If he wanted my cooperation, he had to give me something."

"And knowledge is power." Sona inlcined her head. "Adding in your reluctance to join a peerage, and thus a group, giving you the means to decide for yourself is the best way to gain your goodwill."

"That's pretty much what I gathered from his actions." Yu agreed easily, after emptying his tea cup. "Can I have some more tea?"

"Of course." Reya refilled his cup.

"Your interactions with Rias made your position on peerage quite clear, so I won't test your patience by offering you the same. But perhaps you would sate my curiosity on why you're so reluctant?"

He wanted to make an effort to get along with the devils at school anyway, so... "I don't actually see a problem with people choosing this." At seeing her puzzled expression, he tried something different. "I can understand if people want to become devils. It doesn't even sound like a bad deal, as long as the King of their peerage is a decent person. The advantages are undeniable."

"But?" Sona prodded.

Hm. This was actually kind of difficult to put into words. The simplest part was that he didn't want to be a devil, Persona or not. The deeper reasons were a good deal more complicated. He was stumped for words on this matter, which showed on his face.

He continued slowly. "But... Well, events in the past showed me something. And I want to know what can become of it. I'm sorry I can't get any clearer, but to find out, I have to stay human."

What he'd seen after Izanami's defeat... That was the true form of the world within human hearts. That was something he didn't want to give up, no matter what.

And somehow, deep inside, he knew this would be important. That feeling, that instinct... He would follow it. It was that same feeling that let him discern the final truth, the identity of the real culprit.

Apparently, Sona noticed his problem to some extent, because when she spoke next, there was some sort of acceptance in her eyes. "I see. Prying on such a sensitive matter would be impolite, so let us rest the case. Instead" The Student Council President gestured towards Reya, who... Oho. A chessboard. She placed it on the table between Sona and Yu. "perhaps you'd care for a match?"

"Chess... You're supposed to be the best at school."

She inclined her head. "There are few even in the Underworld who are as good as me. Chess has become a favored pastime among devils, you see."

"Your advantage, then." Impressive. Very impressive. "But, if it's just a friendly game, I can't see the harm. And being pitted against another person can tell you so much about them."

* * *

><p>Sona found her expectations for Narukami Yu largely fulfilled. His account of the incident with the Kendo club fit into the picture that had been painted by the other interviews they had. She hadn't thought it would be any different, and since he was apparently used to much more dangerous events, she suspected any warning words would have hardly any effect.<p>

While normally, that wouldn't stop her, his supernatural abilities and downright reckless rescue of Hyoudou Issei convinced her to let it rest. Instead, she focused on creating a favorable relationship with him. Peerage was out of question, so she would follow a much less invasive plan, one that would offer him advantages as well.

Playing a round of chess with him would help her take his measure, as he himself deduced. So they were on the same page in doing so.

But to be honest, she wasn't sure she would have approached him like this without knowledge on how he reacted to less straightforward measures.

So far, their little game has gone in her favor. She lost only two pawns, a knight and a rook, while he lost seven pawns, a bishop, a knight and a rook.

Still, he was keeping up well, if one took into account the vastly different levels of experience.

"Rias told me about the few times you actually conversed." She moved her knight, getting into position to take out his queen. It would be a necessary sacrifice to end the game in three turns after his loss.

"What about it?" Hm. The impending attack wasn't difficult to find, but why would he only get ready to avenge his queen with a bishop, instead of trying to save her?

"There is one thing she hasn't mentioned so far." She would have to be careful about that. Her rook was put in position as well. Now, what would he do...

Clever. "And what is that?" She hadn't expected him to move his pawn now of all times. Either she abandoned her offense to prevent it from promoting, or she continued to take out one queen only to deal with another.

"Contracting." The new queen would be able to move from a very dangerous position. She would have to abandon her attack and take the safer route. "Devils gain prestige by making contracts with humans." Her bishop took out the last pawn, at the cost of her net around his queen unraveling.

He jumped at the chance and moved his queen to... Yes, that would have been her idea as well. She would lose either her last rook or a bishop now. And she wouldn't be able to use her queen, since moving her would expose her king to his rook. "How do your contracts work?"

"If a person summons us, we listen to their wish and determine what it would cost them. The price is different from person to person, and can range from money, to items, knowledge, or even favors. Souls, however have fallen out of favor with the current generation of Maou." Losing the bishop would be painful, but not crippling. She moved her rook away, ready to put another plan into motion.

Her bishop was lost, as expected. "And doing that raises your prestige how?"

"Devils normally have one of four ranks. Low-Class, Middle-Class, High-Class and Ultimate-Class. However, we do not necessarily stay at the rank we are given initially." Their game continued as she gave her somewhat lengthy explanation.

"While some devils may be satisfied with what they have, most choose to strive for a higher rank. For an example, all newly reincarnated devils start out as Low-Class. However, by now there are reincarnated devils in all ranks, even Ultimate-Class. Contracting is a simple and reliable, if slow process of rising up."

"For devils, slow might not be as ineffective as for a human. You live a long time." He made a valid point.

"True. However, the process of becoming a devil was specifically build up so it wouldn't disturb ones mental processes. The thought of living for so long doesn't register properly in the mind until you have been a devil for a few decades, especially for teenagers."

He nodded, understanding the point, so she continued. "While reliable and a good way to gather experience, another asset of contracts is the reward. There have been cases of some rewards being rare, or even unique artifacts."

"Doesn't sound likely."

"It's not. But the chance is still there. And as a matter of fact..." Sona pointed Reya towards the cupboard with the papers in question. "I show you how it works."

Her Bishop retrieved a contract paper, then put it down – a simple piece of paper engraved with the sigil of the house Sitri – next to the chessboard.

"We have these distributed to people with strong desires in town. The desires, more often than not greed, act as a catalyst, substituting the magical energy normally necessary, while the prepared sigil opens a connection and does the calculations involved."

Yu took the paper, looking it over attentively. She waited patiently until he put it down before making her next move. Checkmate in two turns.

"So, just about anybody could use this?"

"I believe you would have trouble gathering the necessary greed, Narukami-san, although it's not much of an issue in your case. If what Rias and her peerage gathered is correct, then you would still be able to use raw energy instead."

"Raw energy?"

"I cannot even guess what you might be capable of, but I believe that you possess enough sheer power to use the original method. Perhaps you'd like to try?"

"This isn't a binding thing?"

"In no way, I assure you. My presence here would allow us to terminate the contract should you succeed, and even if you make one, those who would look at you negatively for using it would already look down on you for 'consorting with devilkind'." She couldn't hide her dislike for this view. It was a degrading extremism that cost more than a few lives.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking, his head slightly inclined to the left, his eyes still on the chessboard, where his next move would be his last.

"Let's see, then." One hand was put down on the contract, and she could practically feel the formless energy he was feeding into it. The sigil started glowing blue, stronger and stronger and stronger...

"Stop!" He jerked his hand away from the paper and looked at her. "So much energy..." Her voice trailed off. Really, it was a lot more power than expected. It was practically shining, so much flooded into the contract.

Behind Yu, the present members of her peerage also gave him a look of shock. Understandably.

While she didn't put that level of power beyond him, after all that happened, seeing it in person was still something different. There were a number of humans capable of this, but most of them weren't complete unknowns like him, nor would the raw power feel like... this.

The power fed into the contract was more than sufficient to summon her, instead of a member of her peerage. In fact, not even Tsubaki, her Queen, would be qualified for this.

Perhaps...

"I see." Yu looked down at the contract again. "So that's what happens."

"You... know what happened?" She couldn't help but ask, slightly incredulous.

"Yes."

…

Ah, so he wouldn't elaborate on what he did. To be expected, she supposed.

Sona swiped a hand over the contract, deactivating it and letting the energy disperse. "I do believe that was a success, Narukami-san."

"I suppose." He moved his remaining bishop into position. "Those contracts are pretty interesting. They seem like something convenient."

...Apparently, what just happened didn't shake his concentration much. Quite impressive.

"Quite so, but whatever you did, please don't do it much pure energy is dangerous, especially when used on something created for ordinary people." Sona moved her queen, ready for the...

Ah. Looks like her own concentration had been shaken if she made such a mistake.

And he pounced on it, taking her vulnerable queen out.

"Again?" She looked up at his face. He quirked an eyebrow to accompany the question.

"I'm getting ahead of myself, I apologize. It's just that I intended to offer you another contract, if it worked and you are interested."

"...Even if I don't use it?"

"Better to have it and not need it."

He nodded as if he expected the argument. "Why not? If the offer comes with no strings attached."

"None." A smiling Reya held a second paper in her hand, this one folded. He took it.

"You know, Kaichou, I didn't think I'd manage a draw against you."

Ah, yes. Her little oversight cost her the victory. Being unbalanced so easily... How strange it felt. "Admittedly, I didn't expect it either."

"If you hadn't held back at the beginning, or made that mistake just now, you'd have beaten me, though. I got lucky."

Agreed. He was by no means bad, but she was a prodigy of strategy and a very experienced player. Had she gone at him seriously, she would have ended it quickly. "Luck is also a viable factor in a game, Narukami-san. As are the mistakes of your opponent."

"No way, Kaichou not winning..." Her pawn looked unduly shocked. "How'd that happen?"

"As Narukami-san said, Saji. He would have lost, had I been serious from the start."

"Thanks for the game, Kaichou." Yu stood up. "But I should go home now."

"I am the one who should thank you. It was quite enlightening, Narukami-san. Please be careful on your way back home."

"Will be. See you around, everyone." With nods for every member of her peerage, Yu walked out of the room.

"..." Sona looked down at the deactivated contract. "Strange..." She mused. "I don't think humans can even have such a magical signature. Just what did he do?"

* * *

><p>Issei came across a... peculiar scene on the way back home.<p>

It started when he heard a male voice out of an alley. The man sounded as if he was in pain, gasping and groaning in a weak, pitiful voice.

He wanted to enter and see what was wrong, but then a girl came out, grinning broadly. Younger than him, blonde hair, gothic lolita...

"Gah!" The pervert let out a startled yelp when he recognized her. It was that fallen angel from before.

"Oh? Hel~lo, Hyoudou-kun~" Her voice came out sweet, friendly and happy.

"You... you are..."

"Mittelt. Part of the observation team now officially in town."

"Ehm... Senpai mentioned that..." Suddenly meeting her was still a shock.

"Good, good. Then I don't have to explain it." She nodded her head cutely.

...He was torn. Here was an extremely cute girl, in extremely cute clothing, beaming up at him with an extremely cute smile. His perverted side, which made up a large part of his personality, was yelling at him to enjoy this attention.

The rest of him flashed back to when she helped Raynare fight against Yu, who had been protecting Issei himself from death.

Neither side was winning, it was an inner battle with no real victor. That left him floundering like a fish on land.

"Is something wrong, Hyoudou-kun?" Argh, now she was striking a pose. Hands behind her back, leaning slightly forward, she peered up at him.

He was weak! So, so weak against such cuteness!

"No! Nothing is wrong, nothing at all!" He needed something to divert the attention! Something... "What's that sound from the alley?"

"Hm?" She looked over her shoulder for a moment, then turned back to him with a beaming smile of even greater proportions. "That, Hyoudou-kun, is the sound of justice."

"Uh... Pained gasps are the sound of justice?" Maybe that wasn't the best diversion after all...

"These are." She bobbed her head up and down, the motion full of conviction.

"But how..."

"Don't worry, don't worry! He's had it coming, trust me." Gah, now she was peering up again. Maybe he should put it to rest.

"Okaaaay... If you say so."

"Good boy." She patted his shoulder "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Don't treat me like a kid." He turned away, his head red with embarrassment.

"Then don't act like one." Mittelt giggled. "Say, Hyoudou-kun, have you activated your Sacred Gear yet?"

"Eh? No, not really." He spoke before the thought occurred to him that sharing this may be a bad idea.

"Huh... That's weird." She took a few steps away from him, twirling. "It doesn't take that long, normally. Are you that weak?" Arrow, right into his heart. "Have you even been trying?"

"Of course I did! It's just..." He trailed off, unwilling to share this with what was practically a stranger. A dangerous stranger.

He knew Rias told him not to do it until this strange headache was gone, but he wanted to be able to do something, dammit! And it only came sporadically now, so it would probably be better in a few days anyway. Only when he tried to concentrate really hard. So, why wait?

"Yeeeees?" And she was right in his face, closer than any girl he ever got close to.

...Which was a very small number, a depressing voice added.

"Gremory-senpai... I constantly remember her boobs whenever I remember what she said about Sacred Gears." Again, Issei turned away from the cute girl in front of him, even more embarrassed.

"Ah, that would be a problem." His head snapped back to her with such speed, he felt one of his vertebrae protest. "Hormones make concentrating a real struggle."

She cocked her head to the side, deep in thought. "Maybe if you used that... Yes, could work..."

No recrimination? Just acceptance of his problems? That was a strange experience for Issei. Only Matsuda and Motohama ever understood his perverted side.

"Uh... You know, you lost me."

"Hm? Oh, I just thought about how to solve your problem."

"Not to complain, but... why are you helping me?"

"Well... Because of the incident, you're considered an affiliate of Narukami-san. We're supposed to help him, and by extension you. And Azazel-sama's curious what you've got anyway. So, as for your problem: Sacred Gears react strongly to their users desires. You have to take that distraction, and think about it in a positive way."

"In a positive way?"

Thinking about breasts in a positive way? Wasn't that what he did day in day out? And it could actually help him? Hah!

"It's just a theory, mind you. Buuuuut, it could work. Where have you been trying, by the way?"

"At home..." He answered absentmindedly. How could he make that work? Maybe think that activating the Sacred Gear helped him touch breasts? Right, if he avoided thinking of the steps between, that might work... Unlikely, but better than nothing.

"What?!" He jumped when she shouted. "Where your uninvolved parents could come across you? And where you could cause damage? That's so irresponsible!"

"Eh... Uhm... I... I'm sorry?"

"You better be." And now she was giving him a judgmental glare, clenched fists at her waist, puffing out her chest. Still so cute...

Aaaah, if only he had a chance with someone like her... It's a pity.

"I'll think of something better...?"

"I hope so." She huffed indignantly, but a smirk was already making its way onto her face. "And people call me immature. Have to tell them about you."

"Enough, please."

"Hihihihi, I don't think so~" She sang. She sang it. She really sang those words.

"I'm going home." He did not cry. No sir, those were not tears running down his face. That was just sweat. It was a hot day!

"I'll accompany you. It's not safe outside, so a frail little girl like me needs an escort."

"Gah! As if! You're way more dangerous than me!"

"Just means you can't stop me." With another giggle, Mittelt started walking beside Issei, looking oh so happy.

...It would be nice if he really could make a girl smile like that on his own. Without being laughed about, or made a fool of. But that...

"_**That's impossible. After all, this is me we're talking about."**_

* * *

><p><strong>King: I AM ALIVE! Finally, I managed to get this out!<br>**

**Sona: How fortuitious. Then this story is not going to die, I take it?**

**King: Nope. I've invested too much time into this to just let it fall.  
><strong>

**Sona: Then, please tell us why you took so long. I'm sure your readers would like to know.**

**King: About that... Uhm, you see... It's... You know...**

**Sona:...**

**King: Writer's Block.**

**Sona: Is that so?**

**King:... Big Writer's Block. A Writer's Block Deluxe.**

**Sona: You broke through it, then?**

**King:... Yes. I took some time trying out other ideas I might follow through with, then returned with renewed motivation and better ideas. Still, I'm not all that satisfied with this chapter. Some stuff here and there got me sidetracked and expanded further than planned, so I had to push later scenes back to the next chapter. In my own opinion, it feels kind of subpar for all the time since the last update.  
><strong>

**Sona: Very well. Is there something in particular you would like to mention about this chapter?**

**King: If you say it so bluntly... How did you like appearing so much?**

**Sona: Oh? I was mostly explaining and evaluating. Is that subplot of yours going somewhere?**

**King: With the delinquents? Well, it's mostly a setup for something down the line. Unexpectedly, giving Murayama a first name was surprisingly difficult.**

**Sona: And that little sister character? Or is she just a convenient plot device?**

**King: Who knows? I haven't decided yet, truth be told. Maybe she'll be a part of future events, maybe not.**

**Sona: What an attitude to have. **

**King: Ah well. So, plenty of readers guessed correctly what the Orb of Remembrance does. It lets Yu regain the memories of Persona Q, so I guess down the line, that means this story will also contain spoilers from that game. The appearance of Philemon and his adversary was received well enough, I'd say.**

**Sona: What plans could you have for entities of such power? It's quite worrying, so what do you have to say? And what plans do you pursue concerning Hyoudou-kun? That last line gives me a bad feeling...  
><strong>

**King: Who cares! Next chapter, the Asia Arc is finally gonna start. The dice will fall, relationships will be forged. I'm pumped!**

**Sona: Perhaps you will be able to update faster, if you are so motivated.**

**King: That hurts, you know? As if you're stomping on my heart.**

**Sona: That is entirely your own fault.**

**King: Excuse me for putting quality and my own standards over speed! **

**Sona: Is that the line you choose to draw? Very well, then you will have to uphold those standards of yours, no matter what. Or else you will be in trouble.**

**King: Don't say something so ominous! I hope you, readers of this story, enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>

**Sona: Please, express your opinion. Such words are valuable to gather experience.  
><strong>


End file.
